Love Comes from Unexpected Places
by Jayme112234
Summary: Charlie Swan thought that he had enough on his plate with his own heartbroken and depressed daughter. The last thing he expected was for his younger sister to send her daughter to live with him. Sophia Swan is forced to move from New York to Forks with her daughter after her parents throw her out. Will she be able to cope with Bella's odd behaviour? Paul/OC.
1. Moving to Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter One: Moving to Forks.**

"Now do you have everything?" Caroline Swan said as she looked at her sixteen year old daughter as the blonde stood before her; she pursed her red painted lips knowing that this was the only choice that she had now. Sophia Swan nodded her head as she tried not to think about what her mother was doing, she was hurt that her mother was basically disowning her for what had happened especially since she was taking responsibility for it.

"Good now I want you to listen to your uncle Charlie," Caroline said as she checked her Cartier tank Americaine small model watch, her manicured nails reminding her that she had to hurry this up; she had an appointment that she just couldn't miss. Sophia nodded her head as she checked her passport, she knew that her mother wasn't really interested in talking to her; she was only doing so because they were in public and the blonde was only sixteen.

"God knows that he doesn't need you causing him any problems especially with that cousin of yours," Caroline said as she wrinkled her nose, she has begged her older brother to put his daughter in a mental hospital when he had called her for advice on what to do with her. Charlie had outright refused and said that his daughter, Isabella, needed someone to talk to her not to be locked away as if she was a crazy person or something.

"Now daddy has shipped out your car and mummy will still pay for your bank card, so you can buy things for that thing," Caroline said as she finally looked at the reason why she was shipping her daughter off to Forks; the disgrace that her family name now carried because of what Sophia had done.

Mia Olivia Swan was barely even a month old and had been an accident, she had been conceived the night that Sophia had turned sixteen and because her mother refused to give her up was the reason they were moving to Forks.

Sophia swallowed back a biting comment knowing that fighting with her mother now would do her no good, she wondered if her uncle Charlie even knew why she was being sent to live with him. Caroline refused to acknowledge that Mia was her granddaughter and had barely told anyone that didn't need to know that the baby was Sophia's daughter; she was furious that her daughter had done this to her.

"Thank you mother," Sophia said as she shifted her hold on Mia, she smiled at her daughter knowing that she was going to be the best mother that she could for her; she hadn't seen Mia's father since they had told their parents that she was pregnant. Caroline nodded her head stiffly, she eyed her daughter's peach knit jumper with elbow patch and low rise skinny jeans that she had paired with black ankles boots for the trip; she didn't understand why her daughter couldn't dress up for once.

"You better be going, we don't need you to miss that fight," Caroline said as ushered her daughter towards security, she didn't want to waste another moment at John F. Kennedy airport; she had too many things to do.

* * *

Charlie ran a hand through his hair as he prepared to leave for Seattle-Tacoma airport, he looked over at his daughter wondering if maybe Sophia would be able to help her in some way. Charlie had no idea why his younger sister was shipping his niece 3025 miles just to punish her; Caroline had refused to tell him what was going on.

"I'm going to pick up Sophia now, do you want to come?" Charlie asked as he collected the keys to his police cruiser as he looked at Bella hopefully. It had been months since Edward had left and she hadn't been the same since; it was healthy and he hoped that Sophia could help her in some way. Bella blinked as she looked at her father, she remembered vaguely the furious call that had arrived two weeks ago from her aunt; she didn't know what it was about only that her cousin was now coming to live with them.

"Sure," Bella said as she got to her feet, she didn't really have anything to do since none of her friends called for her anymore; she had shut down after Edward had left. Charlie smiled at her as they exited the house, he watched Bella knowing that while he had tried everything Sophia might be able to get Bella to open up to her.

* * *

Shouldering her black satchel bag with Aztec weave panel, Sophia huffed as she shifted her hold on Mia for a moment so that she could put her suitcases onto the trolley; she was suddenly glad that someone had invented had invited the luggage trolley so she didn't have to struggle completely. The blonde ignored some of the looks and whispers that she got as she walked through the baggage claim area, it was something that she had grown used to over the last few months and it really didn't bother her anymore since she had Mia now.

Stepping out into the pick-up lounge, Sophia chewed on her lip as she looked around trying to see her uncle as she went; she bounced Mia a little knowing that after the five and a half hour flight that her daughter would want a nap soon.

"Sophia," called a voice making the blonde sigh in relief as she turned to spot her uncle and cousin waiting for her, she bit her lip as she walked over to them knowing that this was going to be an interesting reunion. Charlie smiled at the sight of his niece, she had grown so much since she had last visited around eight years ago; he had to admit that she reminded him so much of her mother.

"Hi Uncle Charlie," Sophia said with a nervous smile, she knew that he hadn't spotted Mia yet since the baby was hidden slightly behind the two large suitcases that were on the trolley. Bella forced a smile to her lips as best as she could, her brown eyes lifelessly watched her father as he moved to greet Sophia and help her with her things.

"There's someone that I would like you both to meet," Sophia said fondly as she moved to show Charlie and Bella her daughter, she could already tell that her mother had said nothing about Mia. Charlie furrowed his brow as he wondered what his niece was talking about before she stepped out from behind the trolley holding a baby in her arms. Bella blinked a little surprised as she stared at the baby that Sophia was holding, she knew that whatever had happened in New York was far more serious than her aunt had told Charlie about.

"This is Mia, my daughter," Sophia said as she cuddled the one month old in her arms, she knew that this had to be a shock for them; judging by her uncle Charlie's face, she briefly wondered if she should have warned him first. Charlie jaw dropped open as he realised why his sister had shipped her daughter to him, his hands clenched furiously as he realised she had thrown Sophia out because she'd become a teenager mother.

"We will talk about this when we get home," Charlie said stiffly as he took a deep breath to calm himself, he didn't need to make a scene right now especially since Sophia looked exhausted and he knew that Mia would need to be cared for before anything else happened. Sophia nodded her head wondering what her uncle would say when she told him what had happened.

* * *

I now have a Tumblr account that's for all of my stories. Please do check it out and follow me. The link is on my profile.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Explanations.**

The trip back to Forks had been mostly silent and Sophia was sort of grateful for the silence, she spent the drive to her uncle's house watching the trees move passed them; she was glad that her uncle had taken her and Mia in. Bella stared listlessly out of the passenger window, her eyes watching lifelessly as trees flew passed them; she still couldn't believe that it had been four months since Edward had left her.

"So how has school been?" Charlie asked awkwardly as looked in his rear-view mirror at his niece, he was still curious about why his sister had said nothing of the baby that had accompanied his niece. Sophia bit her lip as she looked down at her daughter, she ignored the feeling that bubbled in her stomach; she knew that Charlie wouldn't be pleased to hear what she had to say.

"Mother forced me to drop out… I've been home schooled for the last seven months," Sophia said as she looked up, her mother had been so ashamed that she was pregnant at sixteen that she had forced Sophia to drop out and had hired a tutor; Caroline had hoped that the blonde would give the baby away once she had had it.

Charlie's knuckles turned white as he gripped his steering wheel, his sister had always been focused on building her reputation than her own daughter; he knew that motherhood didn't come naturally to her.

Sophia cooed at Mia knowing that she would never change anything that had happened, only that Mia's father would have been able to meet her. Charlie watched Sophia for a moment with her daughter, he knew that she was going to have to do something about her education especially if she wanted to provide for her daughter.

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath as he set down Sophia's suitcase, he watched as Bella walked straight upstairs without looking back; he knew that things would get better soon, she had started hanging out with Jacob recently. Sophia carried Mia into the house, the blonde wasn't surprised that her uncle's house hadn't change that much; she had always loved how it looked and it was so different to the expensive and upscale apartment where her parents lived.

"Now let me meet my grandniece properly?" Charlie said as he looked at Sophia, he smiled knowing that he would be a lot better at dealing with this than Caroline; she was never any good at looking after anyone but herself.

Sophia smiled as she moved to hand over her one month old daughter, she crossed her arms knowing that no one but her had really held Mia apart from her. The last month it had mainly been Sophia trying to find herself as a mother, she didn't have anyone to help her and her parents had refused to even touch Mia.

"She's beautiful Soph," Charlie said as he smiled down at the little girl, he knew that she had dark brown hair that was clearly from her father while her blue eyes were her mother's.

Sophia nodded her head with a small smile on her lips, her eyes locked on her daughter knowing that she would do anything for her. The blonde carefully moved to sit down in the living room, she knew that her uncle had questions and she really didn't mind answering them; he deserve to know what had happened.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Charlie asked as he moved to sit down, his brown eyes looking at his niece knowing that he would be able to help her better if he knew what was going on.

"I fell pregnant at my sixteenth birthday party," Sophia said as she looked at her uncle, she had told him before about her boyfriend of a year; she had been spoken of him often when she had talked to Charlie. The blonde sighed as she looked down at her hands, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy; she had known since the moment that she'd had Mia that she would be alone in this.

"And the father?" Charlie asked knowing that his niece had a boyfriend back in New York, he might have spoken to her several times a year but he didn't know what to think. Sophia had always been a good child and he knew that there was no way that she would do something stupid; she wasn't the time to just fall into bed with anyone.

"Jason," the blonde said as she smiled softly, she doubted that she would ever see him again since his parents had been furious when they had learnt that he had gotten his barely sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant. Charlie nodded his head as he looked at Mia, he sighed knowing that she was alone in this; he wished his sister hadn't done this.

"And where is he now?" Charlie asked hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with an eighteen year old turning up; he knew that there was only going to be trouble. Mia whimpered making the chief of police smile before he carefully handed her back to her mother, he watched Sophia knowing that he would help her as much as he could; but Bella was still his main concern.

"His parents sent him to military school in California," Sophia said as she held her daughter, they hadn't even allowed him to say goodbye to her; they had just shipped him off. The blonde doubted that she would ever see him again and that he would ever meet their daughter; she seemed destined to be a single mother.

* * *

"You didn't have to redecorate Uncle Charlie," Sophia said as she looked around her new bedroom, she bit her lip as she looked around the small guest bedroom that was now her and Mia's room. The blonde brushed some hair from her face as Charlie looked around the room, he'd asked Sue Clearwater for some help with decorating since she had helped him with Bella's bedroom; he wanted Sophia to feel at home and the room needed decorating anyway.

"It was nothing… we'll get some baby things tomorrow for Mia," Charlie said knowing that the baby would need a cot and other things, he cursed his sister for not warning him about Mia; he would have been a lot more prepared for this than he was right now. Sophia nodded her head as she offered him a small smile, she was grateful for what he was doing especially since there was something strange about Bella; there was most certainly something wrong with her.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie," Sophia said as she looked at Mia knowing that she would need to get her down to sleep; it was already getting late and the blonde felt exhausted herself. Charlie nodded his head as he patted Sophia on her shoulder before he left her alone, he didn't want to hover when he knew that the blonde was going to need to settle in herself.

"Good night," Charlie said as he nodded his head at Sophia before he left, he knew that Bella would probably scream during the night and he wanted to get some sleep; he had a couple of days off work.

Sophia watched him go before she sighed and looked at Mia, she didn't mind sharing a bed with her daughter since she had done so back in New York; Mia hadn't had her own bed there and Sophia's parents had both refused to buy anything for their granddaughter. The blonde smiled as she bounced her daughter, she was sure that maybe this move would be a fresh start for the both of them.

* * *

I now have a Tumblr account that's for all of my stories. Please do check it out and follow me. The link is on my profile.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	3. Midnight Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Midnight Talks.**

Sophia bolted awake at the sound of someone's pain-filled screams, she blinked confused as she tried to work out what was happening; she could hear Charlie hurrying into the bedroom beside hers as she realised that it was Bella screaming. The blonde looked at Mia who was somehow sleeping through Bella's screams, she sighed relieved knowing that she didn't know how she would cope with a screeching baby who had been woken up from her sleep.

Sophia carefully placed a pillow on either side of Mia before she climbed out of bed, she was dressed in her blue jersey sweater night onesie that she had bought for the move; she knew how cold it got in Forks during the winter. The blonde sighed as she made sure that Mia was warm enough before she padded out of her room, she hesitated outside of Bella's room for a moment as she heard Charlie comforting her cousin.

"Is everything okay?" Sophia asked as she stepped into the room, she eyed her uncle who looked exhausted and she wondered how often this had happened in the past few months since Bella's boyfriend had dumped her. Charlie nodded his head as he looked at her, he knew that this wasn't ideal but he has no idea on how to fix Bella; she just didn't even seem to be getting better.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled as she looked at her cousin, she knew that this wasn't something that she could help but she knew that she could have easily have woken Mia up; it was something that she didn't want. Sophia nodded her head before she leant against the door frame, she didn't know much about what was going on; her mother had only told her that Bella had lost the plot after her boyfriend had dumped her, something that Sophia didn't believe.

"Why don't you go back to bed Uncle Charlie? I can keep Bella company for a while," Sophia offered knowing that there would be no going back to sleep especially since Mia would be awake in about an hour anyway for her middle of the night feed. Bella looked at her cousin knowing that the blonde would be able to see right through her, Sophia had a way of reading people and it came from a life-time of dealing with fake people who only wanted to know her because of her parents.

"You sure Soph?" Charlie asked warily, he didn't want to make the blonde feel like she had to; she had only just arrived in Forks and she had a baby to think about. Sophia nodded her head as she smiled at him, she knew he had a lot of his plate and she wanted to help him; she knew that it was the least that she could do for him since he had taken her and Mia in. Charlie sighed before he patted Bella on the leg, he knew that Sophia might be able to help Bella more than he could; she would be able to talk to her about what had happened.

* * *

Sophia handed Bella a mug of warm milk, she looked at her cousin as she sat down across from her; she could see Bella was suffering and she couldn't help but wonder where her strong and confident older cousin had gone.

"You want to tell me about it?" Sophia asked as she watched Bella, they were sat in the living room and the blonde knew that there was something that she was missing. Bella's dead brown eyes looked at her cousin, she sighed as she shrugged her shoulders as she wondered how much Charlie had told the blonde.

"Bella… I don't know what had been going on but already I can see that this isn't healthy," Sophia said as she sipped on her drink, she watched her cousin knowing that Charlie wasn't coping with this and she wondered why Bella hadn't been sent to live with her mother. Sophia could see that being in Forks wasn't helping the brunette and maybe some time away would have been good for her; she had a feeling that there was something going on that no one knew about.

"You don't understand, no one does," Bella whispered as she looked down at her drink, she knew that she couldn't tell her cousin about the Cullens and the fact that they were vampires. Bella couldn't talk to anyone about what she knew, she was all alone and no one understood what she was going through.

"Then help me understand," Sophia demanded as she glared at her cousin, she hated that Bella had shut down like this and she recalled how much Charlie had disliked her ex-boyfriend; whatever had happened hadn't been normal. Sophia didn't understand why Bella was acting as if someone had died, she was mourning and it made her worry that maybe her relationship with Edward had been abusive.

"You need help Isa…" Sophia said as she looked at her cousin concerned, she didn't understand how Bella could fall apart like this; she knew that if she ever meet Edward then she was going to murder him herself. Bella glared at her cousin at what she was suggesting, she had heard it all before and she was tired of people saying that she needed help; she knew that there was nothing that could help her.

"I don't need help," Bella snapped as she glared at her cousin, she had been spending time with Jacob a lot lately to get Charlie off her back and had convinced him to help her build motorbikes. Sophia rolled her eyes as she looked at Bella, she took a deep breath knowing that she was going to have a talk with Charlie tomorrow; something needed to be done about Bella's odd behaviour.

* * *

Sophia smiled as she settled Mia back down to bed, she pressed a small kiss to the top of her daughter's head; Bella had long since disappeared into her own bedroom after their talk.

"Good night," the blonde whispered to her daughter as she made sure that the little girl was warm enough, Sophia watched her fall asleep before she moved away to look out of her bedroom window. It was a clear night and the ground was covered in a light frost, the blonde smiled as her breath fogged up the glass; she knew it was going to be chilly tomorrow and she knew it would be a couple of days before her car arrived from New York.

Sophia continued to watch the forest as she wondered how she would be able to help her cousin, she nibbled on her lip knowing that Bella had school tomorrow and the blonde knew that she was going to take a look around her cousin's bedroom. Sophia blinked as something silver flashed through the trees, she frowned as she wiped the window of condensation as she tried to see what it had been. The blonde glanced behind her at Mia, who was sound asleep before she carefully opened the window so that she could see better.

Looking around Sophia frowned wondering what it could have been, she didn't know anything that was silver that could be running around in the trees that surrounded her uncle's home. Leaning against the window frame, Sophia allowed her blue eyes to sweep the tree line one last time; she shook her head and sighed before she closed the window and headed to bed.

Outside a silver grey wolf stepped out of the forest and looked at the house, it snarled as a black wolf followed it; they didn't know anything about the blonde in the house but it was clear that she had only just arrived in Forks.

* * *

I now have a Tumblr account that's for all of my stories. Please do check it out and follow me. The link is on my profile.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	4. Shopping with Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Shopping with Charlie.**

Sophia grinned as she brushed some hair from her face as she carried Mia downstairs, she cooed at her daughter knowing that they were going shopping today. The blonde knew that her cousin had already left for school and Sophia was a little relieved since it meant that she could ask Charlie some questions over breakfast.

"Morning," Sophia called cheerfully, she had always been a bit of an morning person as long as it wasn't too early; she headed for the kitchen knowing that Charlie would be inside. The blonde knew that he had the day off and she was sort of glad that he did since she needed to go shopping and her car hadn't arrived yet. Charlie looked up from his newspaper and smiled at Sophia, his eyes moving quickly to his grandniece that she was carrying; he knew that he was going to have to get used to having the baby around.

"Morning, did you sleep okay?" Charlie asked awkwardly as Sophia carefully shifted her hold on Mia so that she could make herself some toast, she was used to having to do things with a baby in her arms since her parents refused to get any baby furniture. Charlie got up from his chair and held out his arms to take Mia from Sophia, he knew that it was the least that he could do while she had breakfast.

"I slept fine thanks," Sophia said as she handed her daughter over, she watched her uncle with Mia knowing that she was going to have to pick some warmer clothes up for her as well as some other things. Charlie nodded his head as he cooed at Mia, he couldn't deny that his grandniece was beautiful baby; Mia was wearing a cute three piece cotton rich chocolate cardigan with a pastel pink dress and tights.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sophia asked she leant against the kitchen counter, she brushed some blonde hair from her face as she watched her uncle with Mia; it was a nice change to see someone fussing over her daughter. Charlie nodded his head as he settled Mia onto his knee, he knew that this was going to be about Bella; he didn't blame Sophia for being a little curious.

"Have you thought about maybe redecorating Bella's bedroom?" the blonde asked as she tilted her head, she had done a lot of thinking when she had given Mia her breakfast and she knew that something had to change. Charlie blinked a little surprised about Sophia's question, it wasn't the one that he had been expecting and he was sort of relieved that it was different.

"Only I was thinking… maybe Bella could do with a change," Sophia said as the toast popped out of the toaster, she moved to butter it knowing that this was just phase one of her plan; her cousin needed to have a big change in her life. Charlie looked at Sophia slightly interested in what she had said, currently his daughter's bedroom was painted light green with bright blue translucent curtains. The room held a twin-sized bed with purple bedding with a cork board, an oak desk, an oak dresser, and various strings of white lights hung about the walls.

"Do you have any ideas?" Charlie asked knowing that Bella was going to be staying around for a while, she had refused to leave as if she thought that the Cullens were coming back when they clearly weren't.

* * *

Charlie watched Sophia as she walked around IKEA, she had insisted that they go there for the main part of the shopping and Charlie hadn't realised what a force of nature that the blonde could be when it came to decorating.

"Okay, sugared lilac or gentle lavender?" Sophia asked as she held up the two paint samples as she turned to look at her uncle, she was on a mission and nothing could stop her. Mia was sat quietly in the baby seat of the trolley and seemed to have fallen asleep during her mother's mission to redecorate Bella's bedroom. Charlie looked between the two colours wondering what the difference was, he suddenly wished that he'd asked Sue to come with them since she had helped decorate Bella's bedroom the first time round.

"They both look the same," Charlie said making his niece roll her eyes annoyed at him, she shook her head before looking down at the samples herself; she should have known that her uncle was going to be useless at this. Sophia nodded to herself as she decided on the sugared lilac, she was going to decorate Bella's bedroom tomorrow while her cousin was at school; she just hoped that Bella wouldn't be too mad at her for it.

"Okay now we just need some things to match," Sophia said as she grinned at her uncle, she had an idea what she was going for and she still had to pick up some things for Mia; the little girl still needed a cot and some other things. Charlie nodded his head, he was glad that Sophia knew what she was doing since he had no idea; the chief of police had a feeling that this was a good idea.

"I have to pick something up… do you think you can manage?" Charlie asked as he watched Sophia, he had an idea to make her own bedroom a little better for her and Mia; he knew that it was only a small bedroom but there was little he could do about that. Sophia nodded her head as she waved her uncle off as she headed towards the bedding, textiles and rugs department; she knew that he would be able to catch up with her later on.

"Did you get what you needed?" Sophia asked as her uncle caught up with her, she tilted her head at his trolley wondering what the large items were. Charlie nodded his head with a smile knowing that Sophia would love what he had gotten her for Mia, he was just so grateful for what she was doing for Bella right now and she had barely been in Forks for more than twenty-four hours.

"I got a cot with drawers for Mia and a room divider for you," Charlie said pleased with himself, he knew that this would give the two some space especially since he was aware of how Sophia liked to read before bed. The blonde looked at him a little surprised, she hadn't thought that he had gone to get something for her and Mia; it made her want to cry that he had done something like that for her and her daughter.

Sophia sniffled slightly knowing that this was not something that she was really used to, the blonde looked at Mia aware that it was mainly her hormones making her emotional.

"You didn't have to," Sophia said finally as she regained control over her body, the blonde had been told by her doctor that it could take a few months for her body to settle after she'd had Mia. Charlie just nodded his head as they headed towards the tills, he knew that his sister and Sophia's father hadn't done much for their daughter or granddaughter and unfortunately now certain things had fallen for him to do.

"So what is the plan of attack for tomorrow?" Charlie asked knowing that Bella would try and stop them if they tried to redecorate when she was at home; it was best to do it when she wasn't home. Sophia smiled a little grateful that her uncle wasn't a touchy-feely one, she was sure that she'd cry if he had been; now she could only hope Bella wouldn't throw a tantrum when they redecorated her bedroom.

* * *

I now have a Tumblr account that's for all of my stories. Please do check it out and follow me. The link is on my profile.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	5. Redecorating Bella's Room

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Redecorating Bella's Room.**

Sophia tied her hair back as she looked around Bella's room, she knew that she had several hours to get the room done and since Bella was going to down to La Push after school it meant that Sophia had a little more time than usual.

"Okay kiddo, what are we doing first?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room, he looked around surprised how much Sophia had been able to do. The blonde was wearing a native rose baseball shirt with rose tile print panel and ripped jeans paired with low pro purple and pink trainers for decorating.

"Well I have already bin-bagged all of her old stuff and we can start painting now," Sophia said as she looked around, she knew that there was a chance that Bella would snap when she saw what they had done to her bedroom.

Charlie nodded his head knowing that Bella hadn't wanted to change anything after the Cullens had left and she had thrown a fit when Renee had shown up to take her to Florida. The two quickly got to work on Bella's bedroom, they wanted the room dry before she came home so that she wouldn't be able to try and remove the paint.

"So what do you want to do about school?" Charlie asked awkwardly, he knew that Sophia would have been in her junior year but since she had been forced to drop out and home schooled he wasn't sure what to do; especially since they didn't have anyone to watch Mia. Sophia took a deep breath as she paused, she knew that she needed an education but there was no way that she wanted to return to school.

"Is it okay if I completely my GED online? I'm nearly done anyway," Sophia asked softly, she looked over at her uncle as they continued to paint Bella's walls sugared lilac. Charlie nodded his head knowing that he could trust his niece, she had to think about what was best for Mia and he didn't have to worry about her like he did with Bella.

* * *

Checking the walls were drying, Sophia smiled knowing that they still had some work to do before Bella came home; the blonde walked around the edge of the room checking that everything looked right.

Charlie was just finishing his side of the room and the windows were open so that they didn't have to worry about paint fumes; Sophia was glad that Mia was sound asleep in her room so that she didn't have to worry about her. The blonde frowned as her foot hit a lose floorboard and she looked down confused, she tapped it with her foot curiously wondering how it had gotten lose.

"Why don't you take a break Uncle Charlie? I can handle the rest from here," Sophia said as she smiled innocently at her uncle, she wanted him out of the room so that she could check it out since it was clear that someone had pulled the floorboard up. Charlie wiped the sweat from his head, he nodded knowing that he could get some lunch done for them and he could check on Mia for her.

Sophia watched him leave and waited until she heard him heading downstairs before she grinned as she looked down at the floorboard; she dropped to her knees and carefully used one of the knives that they had used to open the paint to pull the lose floorboard up. The blonde furrowed her brow as she pulled the floor board aside and frowned at what she found inside; there were pictures of her cousin and who she assumed was Edward, a set of plane tickets and a CD.

"What the hell?" Sophia whispered as she stared at the items, she knew that there was no way that Bella would have put the stuff there even if she was upset and depressed. The blonde carefully pulled the items up and bit her lip, she was going to make Bella better and she knew that it wouldn't help her to see these things again.

Taking a deep breath, Sophia nodded her head as she quickly collected a box and placed the items inside; she would put them somewhere safe until she knew that Bella could handle seeing them. The blonde frowned as she looked at a picture of Edward and Bella at her birthday party, she couldn't help but feel disgusted as she stared down at the two; there was something very off putting about Edward.

Shaking her head, Sophia quickly put everything into the box before she sighed and got to her feet knowing that she would hide the box in her room until the time was right. Sophia walked out of Bella's freshly painted room and headed into her own, she smiled at the sight of Mia knowing that her daughter would want feeding soon; the one month old wiggled in her cot as her mother put the box into their wardrobe for later.

"Okay Mia," Sophia cooed as she walked over to her daughter and picked her up, there wasn't much left for them to really do to Bella's bedroom but the blonde did know that she wanted to give her cousin a make-over; she just had so many lose fitting clothes that were a little too manly.

* * *

Sophia and Charlie shared a look as they quietly prepared dinner as they heard Bella come home, they knew that this was it; there was no way that she couldn't notice what they had done to her bedroom.

Sophia stirred the pasta as she chewed on her lip, her ears easily picking up on the sound of Bella heading upstairs; she hoped that there wouldn't be too much shouting. Charlie held his breath as he moved to set the dining table for dinner, his eyes trained on the ceiling knowing that any moment know Bella was going to snap.

"What the hell?" Bella's voice shouted making her father and cousin flinch, they glanced at one another as Sophia moved to check on Mia knowing that this was going to be interesting. The two looked at the kitchen door as Bella stormed downstairs and into the room, they had both known that there was a very good chance that this would happen.

"What did you do to my room?" Bella demanded as she stalked over to her father, she couldn't believe that Charlie had done this while she was out; her room was one of the few memories that she had of Edward that he hadn't taken from her when he had left. Charlie opened his mouth shocked that she had snapped like that, he had known she wouldn't be happy but he was her father; he was doing what he thought was best for her.

"Uncle Charlie didn't do it, I did," Sophia spoke up as she watched her cousin, she sat Mia on her knee and smiled down at her daughter; she knew that she wasn't going to take Bella's crap. Bella furiously turned around and glared at Sophia, she couldn't believe that her cousin had done that; she had barely been here a day and already she was meddling.

"Who do you think you are… you had no right," Bella spat as she glared at Sophia, she clenched her hands knowing that she couldn't slap her cousin while she was holding Mia.

"I was trying to help you Isa," Sophia reasoned knowing that Bella needed to see sense, the mobbing needed to stop and she was going to make that happen; if she didn't know any better, she would have said that Edward had died and not moved away with his family.

"I don't need the help of some whore. Focus on your own life as a pathetic teen mum," Bella snarled making Sophia blink, she knew that there was no way that she was going to allow that go.

* * *

I now have a Tumblr account that's for all of my stories. Please do check it out and follow me. The link is on my profile.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	6. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Wake Up Call.**

"Charlie take Mia for me," Sophia said calmly as she stared at Bella, she knew she didn't want her daughter in the room when she snapped at her cousin. Charlie nodded his head as Bella continued to glare at Sophia, he really didn't want to get in the middle of this and he would deal with the fall-out later.

Mia was carefully handed over to Charlie, the baby didn't need to see what was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty; both teenagers had a lot to say. Sophia watched as her uncle hurried out of the room with her daughter, she crossed her arms as she took a calming breath knowing that if she didn't then Bella would have a broken nose.

"How could you do that to my room?" Bella asked as she stayed across the room from her cousin, she wasn't stupid enough to go near the blonde knowing what she was like when she lost her temper; it was something that you didn't want to be on the end of. Sophia sighed knowing that she would tell Bella about what she had found once they had cleared the air, she doubted it would change anything now.

"Did you know my mother wanted you sectioned? She said you were crazy?" Sophia said calmly as she stared at Bella, she knew that her cousin needed to wake-up call and if this didn't work then she didn't know what would. Bella blinked as she looked at her cousin, she vaguely recalled that phone call but she hadn't known that it was her aunt; she huffed knowing that that was the last thing that she needed, her posh aunt thinking she was crazy.

"You need help Isa. You scream bloody murder every night and that is not normal," Sophia said as she continued, she brushed some hair from her face knowing that this had to work; no one else seemed to be able to get through to Bella including her own parents. Bella stood quietly at Sophia's words, she suddenly felt a little uncomfortable that her younger cousin was trying her like a child; she swallowed as she eyed the blonde wondering what else she would say.

"So yes, I redecorated your room. But only because you need a change, what happened to the confident Isa that I knew," Sophia said shaking her head, she was completely disappointed by this new Bella; she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Bella looked at her cousin, she knew that she had changed so much since she had meet Edward and his family but she hadn't thought that it was that much of a change. When she was with Edward, Bella had been so sure of what would happen that one day he would turn her into a vampire; however he didn't want her and had tossed her aside like yesterday's news.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone had died or Edward had been abusing you," Sophia admitted honestly, no one could give her the answers that she needed. Bella stared at her cousin horrified that she could think that, Edward would have never hurt her like that and she couldn't believe that her cousin thought that he would.

"It was nothing like that," Bella said as she looked at Sophia, she felt sick that the blonde thought that Edward had been abusing her in some way; she shook her head knowing that he would never do that even if he had dumped her. Sophia raised an eyebrow at Bella, she didn't believe that for a moment and she knew nothing the brunette could say could change her mind; there was something creepy about Edward.

"Then what was it like? Uncle Charlie won't tell me since he didn't like him," Sophia said recalling the incident that had happened last March, she wasn't sure she quite believed that her clumsy cousin managed to fall down some stairs and threw a window after she had fled from Forks.

Bella shifted nervously knowing that she couldn't tell her cousin anything about the Cullens being vampires, she didn't want to put the blonde in danger; it would end badly if it was discovered that she knew by the Volturi. Sophia tapped her foot as she waited for an answer, she wasn't about to take any crap and she knew that her cousin was blind to see what was happening; it was like Bella had blinders on to everything that was happening around her.

"You know what… let's do this your way then," Sophia said finally tired of Bella's crap, she knew that there was no getting through to her cousin unless you forced her to see what you were talking about and this was one of those times. Bella eyed Sophia wondering what she would do, she knew that there was nothing that she could say especially since she couldn't tell the blonde about vampires; she had to think of Mia and it wouldn't be fair if the baby girl lost her mother.

"So carry on doing what you are doing because all that it's going to do is leave you a lonely bitter old woman," Sophia said as she looked at her cousin, she knew her words were harsh but that was what would happen; she knew that Bella didn't spend much time with her friends from school and she mainly hung around with Jacob but it was clear that it was mainly to please Charlie.

The two were silent as Sophia took a deep breath, she had little else to say to her cousin and she knew that she needed to check on Mia; she wasn't used to being away from her daughter for long periods. Pushing herself to her feet, Sophia prepared to head to the living room so that she could collect Mia; she looked at Bella and shook her head appalled at her cousin.

"I found some stuff of yours under your floorboards… I'll leave it in your bedroom for you," Sophia said as she watched her cousin for a moment before she turned and walked away, she had nothing else to say to Bella and she had suddenly lost her appetite. Bella blinked confused at the blonde's parting words, she didn't know what Sophia was talking about but she that she hadn't put anything under any floorboards; she moved to check on the pasta as Charlie reappeared.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked awkwardly, he leant against the doorframe as Sophia disappeared upstairs, he had been listening and knew that the blonde had meant well with her talk; she wanted to help and that was all. Bella nodded her head as she stirred the pasta, she couldn't take her mind away from what Sophia had said about the stuff under the floor boards.

"I'm fine," Bella said with a nod of her head, she stared down at the boiling water as she tried to think about something else; she hated to think that Sophia was right even when she was mad at her. Charlie nodded his head as he watched his only daughter, he had been talking to Sophia all day about this and he had come to a decision; something needed to change and he needed to do his bit to help Bella.

* * *

Bella stepped into her bedroom to find a box resting on her bed, she swallowed wondering what Sophia could have found before she carefully closed her bedroom door behind her. Staring at the box, Bella knew that what was inside had to have been left for a reason and it made her wary; she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what was inside especially if it was Cullen related. Bella walked over to her bed and carefully sat down on it, she knew that Sophia wouldn't have taken the stuff if she didn't have a good reason; her cousin's words were still ringing in her ears.

Bella had been a little surprised about how honest the blonde had been with her, everyone else seemed to be walking on eggshells and had turned their backs on her when she didn't snap out of her depression. Picking up the box, Bella sat it on her knees as she took a deep breath preparing herself for what was inside of the box; she bit her lip as her hands shakily lifted the lid and allowed her to see what was inside. Bella dropped the lid on the floor as she started to hyperventilate her eyes staring in horror at the items in the box; she felt ill just looking at them.

"No," Bella whispered as she shakily reached for the items in the box, she fingered one of the pictures that had been taken on her birthday of her and Edward; she felt anger bubble within her that he had done this.

Bella carefully looked through the items as she realised that Edward hadn't taken any of the things like she had thought; he had selfishly just hid them from her. Bella closed her eyes as she put the lid back on the box, her breathing heavily as tears filled her eyes; the box held everything that made Edward real to her, it proved that he had been real even if he was gone now.

The brunette opened her eyes as she shakily set down the box, she wiped away her tears as she looked around her redecorated bedroom knowing that Sophia had been right; her behaviour hadn't been normal since Edward and his family had left. Bella could barely remember anything since he had left her and she knew that she hadn't really been living, she'd become some sort of robot and it was only Jacob who had started to piece her broken heart back together.

* * *

Sophia looked up as she prepared Mia for bed, it was getting late and the blonde hadn't left her bedroom since her argument with Bella; she didn't want to be responsible for what she would do.

"I brought you some dinner," Bella said softly as she stepped into her cousin's bedroom nervously, she knew that she had overstepped a line and this was her way of asking for forgiveness. Sophia eyed the brunette as she carefully finished getting Mia ready for bed, she nodded her head shortly as Bella lingered by the doorway nervously.

"I'm sorry for what I said and you were right," Bella said as she watched her cousin, she swallowed knowing that Sophia could hold a grudge; it was something that had made her a little hard to be around when they were younger. Sophia raised an eyebrow at Bella as she picked Mia up and walked to the room divider that separated Mia's cot from the rest of the bedroom.

"I just don't know what to do," Bella admitted as she moved to sit down on Sophia's bed, she actually did like the work that the blonde had done on her bedroom; it was a nice change to what had been done before. Sophia paused as she looked at Bella wondering where she was going with this, she wasn't really interested in what she had to say right now.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" Bella said cautiously knowing that she did need to move on, Edward wasn't going to come back; she sighed as she got to her feet, it would take some time for Sophia to come around after what she had said. Sophia watched her cousin for a moment before she sighed knowing that she wouldn't give her an answer just yet however, there was something that she wanted to say.

"If you ever talk to me like that again in front of my daughter, I will bitch slap you so hard your grandchildren won't know what hit them," Sophia threatened as she glared at Bella knowing she'd play nice for Charlie.

* * *

Please take the Poll on my profile. I can't decided if I want one of the pack imprinting on Mia.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	7. Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Night Out.**

Bella laughed softly at how excited her cousin was to get out of the house, Charlie had insisted that he watch Mia for the night while Sophia joined her cousin and friends at the cinema. Sophia hadn't been able to go out a lot with her friends when she had been in New York, her mother had wanted to hide her away when she was pregnant and the blonde had lost a lot of friends when she had Mia.

"So what are we going to see?" Sophia asked as she followed Bella to the cinema in Port Angeles, they were meeting a couple of Bella's friends there. The blonde was wearing a pink V-neck stitch jumper and black high waisted trousers with leather look panel paired with black lace up ankle boots; she was thankful that Charlie had insisted that she come.

"Face Punch," Bella replied as she spotted Mike Newton and Jacob Black waiting for them, she swallowed knowing that no one else was coming since they had caught that bug that was going around or didn't want to be near her. Jacob's face seemed to light up when he saw Bella and moved forward to greet her, his eyes glancing confused at the blonde that was with his best friend; Mike followed after him looking a little too interested in Sophia.

"This is my cousin, Sophia," Bella said introducing her cousin, she frowned at Mike's interest in her and she knew that Sophia wouldn't tolerate his flirting; the blonde was focused on raising her daughter and not having another boyfriend. Jacob nodded his head as he offered a smile to the blonde, Bella had told him a bit about her cousin; however she hadn't told him why Sophia was now leaving in Forks with Charlie.

* * *

"So where are you from?" Mike asked as he attempted to flirt with Sophia, he had been sort of left with the blonde as Jacob and Bella had broken away slightly. Sophia rolled her eyes knowing that she had no interest in Mike, she doubted that she would be ready to date again anytime soon after what had happened with Jason; she had a daughter now and Mia took centre stage in her life.

"New York," Sophia answered as she sat down and looked over at her cousin, Bella was so going to owe her for leaving her with the Labrador that was Mike Newton; she couldn't believe that he actually thought that he stood a chance with her. Bella shot an apologetic look at Sophia as she sat down beside her, she knew that Mike never took the hint and if he didn't stop it then Sophia would do something he wouldn't like.

"Really I have always wanted to go there," Mike said with a smile as the cinema went dark, he smirked knowing that he would be able to wrap his arm around Sophia and maybe make out with her. Sophia crossed her arms as the trailers started to play knowing that this meant that Mike wouldn't be able to talk to her now; the Labrador was starting to annoy her and she knew she'd only end up punching him if he didn't stop touching her. Bouncing her knee as she waited for the film to start, Sophia leant back in her chair as she stared at the screen; her blue eyes focused as she watched some of the upcoming films before she heard Mike yawn.

The blonde frowned knowing what he was doing as he stretched his arm and wrapped it over the back of her shoulders; she sat still knowing that she couldn't hit him. Bella glanced at Sophia knowing that this wasn't going to end well, she worried her lip as Jacob chuckled amused at what was happening. Sophia tried to focus on the movie before she felt Mike's hand moving down her shoulder, she pursed her lips annoyed knowing that she would give him one warning before she hurt him.

"Don't think about it," Sophia whispered in warning, she glared at Mike knowing that if he didn't let go of her then she was going to hurt him; Bella shot her friend a warning look knowing that her cousin wouldn't warn him again.

Mike smirked thinking that Sophia was just playing hard to get, he couldn't believe how hot Bella's cousin was; he wondered if it was just good genes. Sophia gritted her teeth before she dropped her hand into Mike's lap and grabbed a hold of something very vital; she smirked as Mike squeaked in surprise.

"Move it or lose it Newton," the blonde hissed as she gave his private area a sharp warning squeeze, she wasn't going to let go until he had removed his arm. Mike paled as he realised that she would willingly break little Mike if he didn't remove his hand, he slowly retracted his arm; he almost sighed in relied when she let go. Bella and Jacob snorted back laughs as Sophia turned to look at her cousin, she couldn't believe that Bella was friends with this creep.

"I'm just going to the ladies," Sophia said as she excused herself, she didn't even spare a look at Mike who was trying to make sure little Mike was okay.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Sophia asked as she spotted Bella and Jacob sitting on the stairs outside of the theatre, she raised an eyebrow at the fact that creepy Mike wasn't around; she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet. Bella nodded her head quickly as she stepped away from Jacob, she knew that her cousin would be able to see that everything was far from that.

"Mike's being sick," Bella said as she stepped towards the blonde who rolled her eyes as she spotted him coming out of the men's toilets; Jacob glared at Mike as he walked over to the trio. Mike swallowed as he avoided looking at Sophia knowing he didn't want a repeat of what had happened during the film; he focused on Bella knowing that it was time to leave.

"I need to go home. I was feeling sick before the movie, okay? What? What's your problem?" Mike said as he looked at Jacob who suddenly seemed furious, he didn't know what it was but there was just something about the sixteen year old. Bella and Sophia looked between the two wondering what was going on, neither could have seen how quickly this was going to turn.

"You're my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. Do you want me to put you in the hospital?" Jacob snapped as he stepped threateningly towards Mike, his body shaking as he moved to grab a hold of the other man.

"Jake, the movie's over. What are you doing? Jake... You're really hot... You feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned as she stepped towards her best friend, she didn't know what was going on and it sort of scared her; she was just putting herself back together and she didn't need this. Sophia eyed the Quileute wondering what was going on, she didn't think that he would react like this to creepy Mike; she knew that there was something wrong.

"I don't know what's happening. I gotta go," Jacob said shaking his head, he looked at Bella for a moment before he turned and stalked away. Sophia wrapped a comforting arm around her cousin knowing that it would be best to let him cool down; she had never seen anyone react like this before. The blonde couldn't help but think that there was something that she was missing right now; there was something that she didn't know about her cousin's life.

* * *

Please take the Poll on my profile. I can't decided if I want one of the pack to imprint on Sophia's daughter Mia.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	8. Thinking of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Thinking of the Future.**

Sophia smiled as she played with Mia on the living room floor, she was dressed in her orange sweat lounge tee and jogger;, the blonde knew that she was going to spend every moment with her daughter while she had a chance.

"Morning," the blonde called as she looked at Bella as she walked towards the phone, it had been a week since the disaster of the night and Jacob hadn't been well since. Sophia sighed as she carefully moved Mia onto her lap, she knew that Bella had used Jacob to fix herself after what had happened with Edward and now he wasn't there; she wasn't sure what her cousin would do.

The blonde smiled sweetly down at her daughter as she cuddled her close, she knew that she had to start focusing on her studies since she had been at her Uncle Charlie's for two weeks now. Sophia listened as Bella called Jacob's house again, she had been doing this since they had come home from the cinema and there was still no answer from her best friend; it was almost like he was avoiding her.

"Still no answer?" Sophia guessed as she allowed Mia to play with her fingers, in the seven weeks since her daughter's birth the blonde couldn't believe how special she had become to her. Bella nodded her head and huffed as she collapsed on to the couch, she had been told that Jacob had mono but she wasn't sure if she completely believed Billy when he had told her that.

There was something going on down in La Push and she couldn't help but worry for her best friend; he had been frightened of Sam Uley's gang and she knew Billy was being no help with that.

"What's that?" Sophia cooed making Bella snap out of her thoughts, she looked at her cousin and smiled as she watched her playing with her daughter; she still couldn't believe that sixteen year old was a mother.

* * *

"Seriously Bella, he'll call when he feels better," Sophia said as she caught her cousin calling Jacob again, she rolled her blue eyes knowing that this was starting to get a little out of hand. Bella huffed annoyed as she set down the phone before she looked at her cousin who was preparing a bottle for Mia, she raised an eyebrow curious about what the blonde was doing. Sophia quickly warmed the bottle knowing that Mia was going to be fussy when she woke up from her nap, the blonde was trying to set up a schedule so that Mia could get used to napping and feeding at certain times.

"So have you thought about what college you want to go to?" Sophia asked knowing that there were a lot of deadlines that were coming up and some had even passed; she glanced back at her cousin knowing that Charlie was excited for her to go to graduate. Bella chewed on her lip as she shrugged, she hadn't really thought about college or anything especially since she had been hoping that Edward would change her.

"Well you better start thinking, the deadlines are all coming up," Sophia said with a smile, she turned to face Bella knowing that her cousin would be better if she started focusing on herself; the blonde glanced over at the bottle warmer making sure the milk didn't get too hot. Bella nodded her head as she watched Sophia, she was impressed at her well her cousin was handling being a teenager mother; she knew it couldn't be easy.

"Have you thought about college?" Bella asked curiously, she already knew that Sophia was finishing her education online but she did wonder what her cousin would do afterwards.

Sophia paused as she reached to collect the milk, she knew that there was no way that her parents would be paying for her to go to college.

"I don't think so," Sophia said as she made sure the milk wasn't too hot, she knew that there would be little chances for her right now and there would be no one to watch Mia if she did decided to go; she'd have to wait until her daughter was in school. Bella nodded her head as she thought about how difficult it would be for Sophia to go to college; she had to focus on Mia and that was how things were going to be for her.

"What will you do?" Bella asked knowing that the blonde was going to have to focus on her daughter, there was little else that Sophia could do unless she found someone that she trusted to look at her very young daughter. The blonde shrugged knowing that she would cross that bring when she got to it, this wasn't going to be easy and she was going to have to get a job; her parents would only support her for so long.

"I don't know," Sophia said knowing her future wasn't very bright but she was facing the consequences of her actions; she wouldn't allow her own daughter to make the same mistake that she had. The blonde would ensure that Mia knew what could happen if she wasn't carefully and she was going to give her daughter the best future that she could.

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath as he stepped into his home, it had been a long day and he was glad to be home. The house was filled with a delicious smell of dinner and it made his stomach growl out loud; Charlie had to admit that he was glad that Bella and Sophia hadn't inherited the Swan inability to cook.

"Girls?" Charlie called as he walked through his home, he was glad to see Bella opening up more and he knew that it was down to her cousin; the blonde didn't take any crap and she wasn't going to allow Bella to sulk anymore.

"Hi Uncle Charlie," Sophia greeted as she smiled at him, she was helping Bella with dinner while Mia was taking a nap; she knew that she had to enjoy her daughter's napping while she could since she wouldn't nap most of the day for long and it would mean she'd have to have more of a focus on Mia. Charlie nodded at her as he moved to put his gun away, he knew that this was going to take some getting used to and Sophia had only been in Forks for two weeks.

"What's for dinner?" Charlie asked as he looked at the already set dining table, his brown eyes taking in the details knowing that the two cousins had been home all day. It was the weekend and since Jacob was ill, he wasn't surprised that Bella had stayed in and spent time with Sophia; the blonde was new to Forks and she had to look after Mia.

"Spanish fish and chorizo soup," Bella said making Charlie raise an eyebrow at her before he looked over at Sophia, his niece often had strange and interesting recipes that she liked to try out.

"Sounds interesting," Charlie said with a nod of his head, he knew that his daughter was trying to get him to eat a little healthier especially since Harry Clearwater had told him about his heart problems. Sophia grinned as she nodded her head, she worried for her uncle since she knew how he had eaten and lived after his divorce; she knew it would come and bit him in the bottom one day.

"Well dinner is nearly ready," Bella said as she looked at her father, she was determined to try and move on with her life; she wasn't just going to drift through life when there was so much for her to live for. Sophia's problems had opened Bella's eyes and she knew that she had to make the most of the opportunities that she had in front of her.

* * *

Please take the Poll on my profile. I can't decided if I want one of the pack to imprint on Sophia's daughter Mia.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	9. Talking with Jacob

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Talking with Jacob.**

Bella chewed on her lip as she sat outside Jacob's house in her truck, she knew that she shouldn't be here but she couldn't take the silence anymore and she needed to see him again. The brunette bounced her knee knowing that she had promised Charlie that she wouldn't do this, he knew what she was like when she got an idea in her head there was no stopping her. Bella frowned as she spotted Jacob exiting his house dressed in just a set of cropped jeans and some old worn trainers; she quickly climbed out of the cab of her truck and into the pouring freezing rain.

"Jacob! You cut your hair off? And got a tattoo? I thought you were too sick to come outside or pick up the phone when I call," Bella said as she chased after her best friend. The brunette looked at him concerned as he slowly came to a stop and looked at her, she didn't understand why he had just cut her out of his life; she knew he liked her more than a friend but she had told him time and time again that she wasn't ready to date again.

"Go away," Jacob said as he turned to look at Bella, he wasn't even surprised that she had come down to see him; they'd been spending a lot of time together lately but now that had to stop. Jacob knew that she wouldn't be safe around him now that he had changed, his entire life had been turned on its head in the last week and now he was stuck like this.

"What happened to you? Did Sam do this to you?" Bella said as she looked at her best friend, he had changed so much since she had last seen him and she knew that this was down to Sam Uley; the brunette recalled how scared her best friend had been of him. Jacob had lost Embry to the La Push gang and had been worried when Sam started paying too much attention to him and now he was like this.

"No Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him! But if you want to blame someone blame your little bloodsucking friends of yours, The Cullens." Jacob spat sick at the idea that his best friend had willing dated a vampire. Bella swallowed as she stepped back at the way that Jacob was speaking to her, she was shocked and wondered what could have happened while he had been away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella denied with a shake of her head, she knew that there was no way that he could know that the Cullens had been vampires. The last time that she had checked, Jacob hadn't even believed the legends that his tribe had, he had been the one to clue her in on what Edward was even if he didn't know what he had done.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been lying to everyone. Charlie... Sophia… but you can't lie to me. Not anymore. Look, Bella... we can't be friends anymore," Jacob said knowing that he had to end this now. Everything had changed once he had started phasing and he couldn't be close to Bella anymore and that was the order that Sam had given him; it was the same order that everyone else had been given.

"I know that I have been... hurting you. It's... it's killing me. It kills me. If you, may be, give me like some time," Bella pleaded desperately, she was only just recovering from what had happened with Edward and she knew that there was no way that she wanted to date straight away. But she couldn't lose Jacob, he was her best friend and had been the one to start putting her back together; she would do anything to keep him.

"Don't! It's not you," Jacob said as he tried to stay in control, he really didn't want to have to hurt Bella; she didn't deserve what was happening and he knew that she would react badly when he did this. Bella swallowed as she brushed some wet hair from her face, her brown eyes looking at Jacob sadly wondering what she could do to fix this; she hated that he had resorted to this.

"It's not you, it's me, right? Really?" Bella said as she shook her head, she stepped back as she realised that this was just like what had happened to Edward; she couldn't bear to face what was happening. After everything that she had been through, she didn't need to lose Jacob like she had lost Edward; she wasn't sure that she would be able to cope if she did.

"It's true! It is me. I'm not good. I used to be... a great kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter, alright? This is over," Jacob said as he looked behind him at the forest knowing that Sam and the others were watching. They had all done this when they had phased and the only people who knew about them were the tribal council and the imprints. Jacob had pleaded with Sam so that he didn't have to leave Bella behind, he knew that she needed him however nothing that he could say that would change the alpha's mind.

"You can't break up with me. I mean... I mean, you're my best friend. You promised me," Bella said as she blinked back tears, she didn't know what she would do if this was the end; she had just started to get better and now her sun was being taken from her. Sophia was doing so much to help Bella and the brunette knew that her cousin wasn't going to be happy, they had been working on getting her into a good college and Bella had been helping her with school work so she could get her GED.

"I know. I promised that I won't hurt you, Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home. And don't come back, or you're gonna get hurt," Jacob said with one last look at Bella before he walked away leaving her in the rain.

* * *

"What happened?" Sophia demanded as she looked up from the book that she was reading to Mia and stared at her cousin in shock at her dripping wet form. The blonde carefully moved off the couch with Mia in her arms and frowned knowing that Bella had been making a nuisance of herself.

"Jake broke up with me," Bella whimpered making Sophia look at her, her expression softening as she realised that the Quileute had turned his back on her cousin. The blonde cursed him in her mind knowing that this could set Bella back, she knew that Bella had been working hard recently and had been focusing on her future.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into a hot bath," Sophia said softly knowing that Charlie didn't need to come home to find Bella in such a state, she could only imagine the trouble that would come around if he did. Bella nodded her head as she looked at Sophia, she was glad that she still had her cousin and she knew that the blonde would look after her.

Sophia quickly ushered the brunette upstairs and sent her into her bedroom before she head into the bathroom and started to fill the bath-tube with hot water and some lavender scented bubble bath. The blonde bounced Mia in her arms knowing that she was glad that she had sworn off boys after having her daughter; she needed to be able to focus right now and not have any drama.

Sophia watched the bath fill as she thought about what Jacob had done, she knew that Bella was going to take several steps back after this. The blonde chewed on her lip as she looked down at her daughter, she wasn't going to allow Jacob to get away with this. Sophia stopped the bath and sighed as she moved to tell Bella that it was ready, her mind was already making plans so that she could go down to the reservation and confront Jacob for what he had said to her cousin.

* * *

Please take the Poll on my profile. I can't decided if I want one of the pack to imprint on Sophia's daughter Mia.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	10. Unexpected Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

The final result of the poll was and from the review that I received on whether Mia should be imprinted on were:

Yes: 8

No: 18

Thanks to everyone who took the poll and commented.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Unexpected Consequences.**

Sophia pursed her lips as she pulled up outside of Jacob's house, she had told Charlie that she was taking some of her famous spiced lamb stew with walnuts and pomegranate to Billy since she knew that he had been wanting to try some. It had all been a little lie since she had needed the address and someone to watch Mia, she didn't want to bring her daughter down here while she shouted at Jacob; she had actually brought her stew to make the lie believable.

Sophia smiled as she climbed out of her blue Nissan Micra and smoothed out the navy slash neck knitted dress with belt that she was wearing; the blonde had paired the dress with brown leather calf high boots since she knew that they were going out to dinner when she got back. Sophia shouldered her black shoulder bag with fringing before she moved to collect the plastic food container that had the stew inside.

The blonde looked at the house as she closed the door to her car, she made sure it was locked before she plastered an innocent smile on her face knowing that Billy was expecting her. Heading up to the door, Sophia tried to remain calm as she recalled the elocution lessons that her mother had forced her to take when she was a little girl.

It had often made her wonder how her mother was related to Charlie, since the two of them were very different people; her uncle was quiet, shy and laid back while her mother was very prim and proper. However Sophia guessed that it had something to do with the fact that she had trained herself for nearly twenty years to fit into her father's social circle.

"Hi Billy," Sophia greeted politely as he opened the door to her, she has a soft smile on her face that was often saved for when she had to attend her mother's charity events.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jacob snapped as he walked into the kitchen of his home and saw Sophia sat down talking to his father at the breakfast table; the area was filled with a delicious smell that made his stomach grumble. Sophia looked at Jacob glad that she had waited around, she knew that he wouldn't have expected her to come and see him; especially after what had happened with Bella.

"I came to drop off some of my famous stew," Sophia said as if it was obvious, she looked at Jacob a little surprised at how much he had changed in the week since she had last seen him.

This wasn't the boy that Bella had introduced her to and she wondered what had caused him to make such a change; she kind of liked the new Jacob, he was a lot hotter than the last one. Jacob frowned as he looked at Sophia, he knew that Bella would have told the blonde about what had happened and he didn't trust that Sophia was only here about the stew; he wondered for a moment if Bella had sent her.

"I better be heading back," Sophia said as she carefully got to her feet and moved to collect her bag, she glanced at Jacob knowing he would follow her out. The blonde turned her attention to Billy knowing that he had no idea that she wasn't here to see him.

"It was nice to meet you," Sophia said as she smiled politely at her uncle's best friend, she knew that she would have to head back so that her uncle didn't get suspicious. Billy smiled at Sophia, he had to admit that while he liked Bella because she was Charlie's daughter; he had to prefer the blonde because she seemed to have a more sensible head on her shoulders.

"I'll work you out," Jacob said knowing that he was going to have to warn Sophia to stay away, he didn't want Bella using her cousin to speak to him. Sophia nodded her head as she flashed a final smile at Billy before she exited the house, she brushed some hair from her face as Jacob followed her out of the house. The two walked in silence to her car, both knowing that they were going to have an interesting chat when they knew Billy wouldn't be able to hear them.

"How dare you do that to Bella," Sophia snapped as she turned to face Jacob when she decided enough was enough for her. The blonde crossed her arms knowing that she was here to give Jacob a piece of her mind no matter how hot he was now; she glared at him knowing that he had done a lot of damage to her cousin.

"Bella was finally getting better and then you go and pull a stunt like that, who the hell do you think you are," Sophia said furious that all her hard work in helping Bella had gone out of the window, she knew that her cousin could easily fall back into depression over what Jacob had done to her.

Jacob glared at the blonde knowing that he should have expected this, he had heard from Bella how close her cousin was to her; they were like sisters since both were only children and both had flighty mothers, even if they were very different women.

"You don't know anything," Jacob snapped as he wondered why Sophia had come, she hadn't been a round before and Bella wouldn't tell him why she had moved to Forks. Jacob could only guess that her parents had kicked her out for some spoilt rich kid act for attention; Sophia was a spoilt brat.

"I know enough," Sophia snapped back, she glared at the man before her as she spotted Sam Uley and his gang approaching; all looking just like Jacob and she knew that this couldn't be a good thing. Jacob frowned at Sophia's words as he heard Sam and the other members of the pack approaching, he knew that he had to get rid of Sophia as quickly as possible.

"Is there a problem here?" Sam asked not recognising the blonde that was stood in front of Jacob, he frowned wondering what the newest member of the pack could have done to bring the blonde to him. Jacob shook his head knowing that he could handle this, he could already hear Paul and Jared joking about how he was already getting into trouble with the ladies; he rolled his eye as he focused on Sophia.

"Yes but I don't need your boy band's help, so run along to your rehearsal," Sophia snapped not impressed in the three men that had arrived, she was here to speak with Jacob and she wasn't going to leave until she had said her bit. Sam raised an eyebrow at Sophia as Jared snorted back a laugh of amusement at the look on the blonde's face; they certainly hadn't been expecting her to say anything like that to them.

"Now I don't really care why you did what you did, but you are going to apologise to Bella… because I can't take her screaming at night again," Sophia snapped as she glared at Jacob, she wasn't going to bring Mia into this since she didn't like talking about her daughter to strangers. The blonde had heard the whispers that she had gotten while she lived in New York, her mother had hidden her away because of it; she hadn't even been allowed to work in the park when her bump started getting bigger.

"That's not his problem," said a voice from behind Jacob making Sophia glare at him, her blue eyes locked with his as she frowned knowing that she wasn't here to talk to him; she didn't know who these boys thought they were. Jared stared at his friend as his face as he looked at the blonde, he had only seen that look once before and he knew what had happened.

Sam groaned knowing that this was going to be interesting since Paul had always insisted that he would never imprint. However that plan had gone completely out of the window now that he had meet Sophia, it was almost as if fate was trying to teach him a lesson for his womanizing ways.

"It is his problem because if this causes her to drop into a depression, I'll be coming back for his balls," Sophia snapped as she threw a glare at Jacob, she ignored the look of awe on the unknown member's face; she had bigger fish to fry and she wasn't going to allow some boy band wannabe to distract her. Jacob swallowed as he looked at Sophia, he knew that there was nothing that he could say that would make her back off.

"Why don't you go and pick on someone your own size?" Paul said as he stepped forward, his brown eyes locked on the woman before him knowing that he wanted her to speak with him. Paul smirked as her blue eyes snapped to him, he had to admit that he found it incredibly attractive that she actually thought that she stood a chance against Jacob who was six foot three inches tall; he was also one of the tallest wolves in the pack.

"I'm a New Yorker, this little gang of yours doesn't scare me," Sophia retorted as she glared at Paul, she rolled her eyes at how pleased he looked that he had spoken to him; she didn't have time to argue right now. Paul opened his mouth to bait her knowing that he loved how riled up she was, however a howl cut off his response making him look at Sam knowing that it had better be important.

"I don't have time for this," Sophia said eying the four men as they all looked towards the forest, she had to admit that she found it suspicious that they all looked the same and dressed alike. The blonde shook her head as she moved passed Jacob and headed for her car, she had no interest in sticking around longer than needed; she had said her bit and now she could head home.

Paul's eyes snapped back to the blonde as a smirk formed on his face, he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy this; most women threw themselves at him and Sophia wasn't like any of the girls that he went to school with.

Jacob watched the blonde leave knowing that she was right, Bella deserved a proper explanation and he was going to give her one when he could. Sophia climbed into her car and placed her bag on the seat next to her, her blue eyes moving over the group making her shake her head; she didn't need to get involved with gangs or cults. The blonde pulled her car away from the house, she knew that her uncle would be waiting for her and Mia would want feeding as soon as she got back home.

"You just imprinted on the Leech-Lover's cousin," Jared teased knowing that this was going to be interesting, Paul hated Bella and was now stuck with her New Yorker for his imprint. Paul blinked as he looked at his friend before he turned to look at Jacob, his heart pounding in his chest at what had just been said.

Jacob nodded his head as he looked at Paul, there was no point in denying who Sophia was; the blonde was now an unofficial pack member until she knew about what Paul was and his connection to her.

"We will talk about this later, let's see what Embry howled about," Sam said knowing that Paul was going to want to know about his imprint and Jacob would be the one with the answers. Jacob sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he looked back at the way that Sophia had left, he knew that he had to give Bella proper closure and a chance to move on.

"Congrats," Sam said stiffly knowing that this wasn't going to be easy, Sophia wasn't going to trust them anytime soon after what had happened to her cousin.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	11. Forks Diner

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

The final result of the poll was and from the review that I received on whether Mia should be imprinted on were:

Yes: 8

No: 18

Thanks to everyone who took the poll and commented.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Forks Diner.**

Sophia smiled as she sat on the floor and played with Mia, they were waiting for Bella to get home so that they could go and grab some dinner. Charlie had wanted to treat the girls since they were always cooking for him, plus he knew that Sophia was sort of avoiding a lot of the public places in Forks.

"In the woods. They are not bears," Bella said as she ran into the house, her brown eyes looking at her father who was sat on the couch watching some sports programme. Sophia frowned as she looked at her cousin, she wasn't sure what her cousin was talking about; she looked at her uncle wondering what was going on.

"What you mean in the woods? Bell, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?" Charlie asked as he pushed himself to his feet, he frowned knowing he had warned his daughter to stay out of the woods. There had been a spike of animal attacks recently and he didn't want to lose his daughter, he had even warned Sophia to stay out of the woods when she had arrived; the blonde was new in town and he doubted she'd want to go hiking.

"They are wolves. I mean, they're like huge wolves," Bella said as she ignored her father's questions, she had only gone to find the meadow that Edward had taken her too; she knew it was stupid but she had thought it would bring her some closure. Sophia raised an eyebrow at her cousin, she hadn't missed that Bella hadn't answered Charlie's question; she sat Mia on her lap knowing that her cousin was hiding something.

"Are you sure about that, Isa?" Sophia asked wondering if maybe Bella has tripped and banged her head, she knew how accident prone her cousin was and hiking would have been a dangerous trip for her. Bella nodded her head as she took a deep breath, her hands were still shaking from her confrontation with Laurent.

"Yeah, I just saw them. They were after... something," Bella said as she made sure not to mention the vampire, she knew that Charlie and Sophia couldn't know about the supernatural world that she was now involved in. Charlie sighed as he looked at his daughter, he knew that this wasn't what he had expected but he was going to have to call this in and sort something out.

"Okay, Bella why don't you take Soph and Mia to the diner for dinner," Charlie said knowing that he would catch up with the two of them later, he would have to talk with his deputies about what they were going to do about their big wolf problem since they had been thinking it was bears. Bella nodded her head as she swallowed nervously, she had a feeling that even if the wolves had caught Laurent then she still had Victoria coming after her.

* * *

Sophia chewed on her lip as she followed Bella into the diner, she knew that most people would assume that Mia was her sister; she felt a little uncomfortable with the looks that people gave her when they knew that Mia was her daughter. It was something that the blonde never got used to, even if she was adjusting to being a single mother; she did often miss Jason but he was stuck in military school.

"So what do you want to eat?" Bella asked as the two took a seat, she smiled as she watched Sophia settle Mia down; she knew that her cousin was nervous about being out and about with her very young daughter.

"I'll have what you're having," Sophia said with a shrug, she knew that she really didn't mind as long as Mia wasn't going to be fussy; the blonde carefully brushed her fingers through her daughter's deep brown hair. Bella nodded her head as she checked the menu, she glanced around and chewed on her lip at the sight of some of her friends from school.

"Hi Bella," Jessica said as she walked over to the table, her eyes locked on Sophia wondering who she was; she glanced at Lauren who also seemed intrigued with the blonde that was sat with Bella. The two had left their group behind and had come over since they didn't recognise the blonde; they had never seen Sophia before and they knew she didn't go to school with them.

"Jess," Bella greeted softly as she eyed the two, they weren't really her friends and she wondered why they had come to speak with her; they only spoke to her when it suited them and they never truly had anything nice to say.

"Who's this?" Lauren asked making Sophia wrinkle her nose as the other blonde's nasally voice, she looked at the two as she tried to recall what her cousin had told her about her friends. Bella had been in a zombie-mode when Sophia had arrived and she could tell that these two weren't the type of people that her cousin usually hung out with.

"My cousin Sophia, she's from New York. Soph this is Jessica and Lauren we go to school to school together," Bella said introducing the three, she nibbled on her lip as she wondered why they had come over to speak to her. The brunette glanced over at the others who were now taking notice that Jessica and Lauren had left them and had come over to their table.

"Hi," Sophia said with a nod before she turned her attention back to Mia, she smiled softly as her daughter took hold of her finger. Sophia hoped that the two older teenagers would leave soon, she didn't really want to gossipers around her or her daughter.

"Your sister is so cute," Jessica gushed as she looked at the baby, she knew that Sophia would make the perfect friend for her and Lauren; she didn't seem anything like her boring emo cousin that they had grown bored with now.

"Mia is actually Sophia's daughter," Bella corrected without thinking making Sophia look at her, she knew that this was going to be all over town now. Charlie had managed to keep most of the gossip away from Sophia, he didn't want his niece feeling uncomfortable in his home.

"Wow really… I didn't know you had a whore for a cousin," Lauren sneered as she glared at Sophia, the blonde was clearly a threat to her and she couldn't wait to spread the news that Bella's cousin was a teen mum. Sophia turned to glare back at Lauren, she was used to people calling her such horrible names but she wasn't going to let the fake-boobed bimbo say something like that to her in front of her daughter.

"Laurent you can't say that to people," Angela Weber said as she hurried over having heard what she had said, she offered Sophia a small smile knowing that no one related to Bella could be such a thing. Angela was one of the few people that Bella had spoken with about her cousin and the pastor's daughter knew that Sophia had been sent here after her parents had washed their hands of her.

"It's nice to meet you," Angela said as she offered the blonde a real smile, she didn't judge Sophia because she knew that there had to be a reason that she was a single teenager mother. Sophia nodded her head at Angela, she had heard about the girl before her and she was glad that Bella had a friend like her if Lauren and Jessica where her other friends.

"Whatever," Lauren said before she turned and walked away followed by Jessica, the two couldn't wait for school on Monday. Sophia watched them go knowing that everyone would know that Charlie's niece was a teenage mother by the time that school finished on Monday.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	12. Night-Time Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Night-Time Talks.**

Sophia yawned as she padded into the kitchen, it was late at night and the blonde was glad that Mia had settled down well; she had been reading a book and had grown thirsty. The blonde headed towards the fridge dressed only in her blue woven check night shirt dress; she brushed some hair from her face as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Sophia closed the fridge and jumped a little surprised when she saw her uncle sat at the dining room table in the dark.

"Is everything okay Uncle Charlie?" Sophia asked softly as she walked over to her uncle, she kept a hold of her water wondering why he was up so late; she knew he had work in the morning and she didn't know what he was still doing up.

Charlie looked at his niece, it hadn't crossed his mind until earlier that neither of Sophia's parents had called her since she had arrived in Forks; he knew his sister was often busy but the blonde had been staying with him for two weeks now and still nothing.

"Have you heard from your parents?" Charlie asked as he looked at Sophia, she was home most of the day and he couldn't recall her ever mentioning that his sister had called or her father; he was often surprised that after nineteen years together Caroline and Jonathon were still not married. Sophia shook her head as she chewed on her lip, she wasn't surprised that her parents hadn't been in contact with her since they had shipped her off without a second thought.

"Soph?" Charlie asked as he looked at his niece, he knew that he had to be missing something especially since his sister hadn't even bothered to check in on her only daughter. The blonde swallowed as she sat down knowing that she was going to have to explain what had happened when she had left New York.

"Father has sort of disowned me," Sophia whispered as she looked down at her hands, she knew that he had been furious when she had revealed that she was pregnant; he had reacted even worse when she had told him that she would be keeping Mia and not giving her away. Charlie frowned at Sophia's words, he knew her father was a very rich and powerful lawyer who cared more about his appearance and social standing than anything else.

Caroline was in-charge of running his social gatherings and making him look even better, she had been charged with ensuring that Jonathon had an heir to his family fortune and that was the only reason that they'd had Sophia. The blonde was the sole heir to her father's family's vast fortune and her parents had hoped to groom her into becoming the perfect lady; someone who would carry on the family line and marry someone of high stature.

"He refuses to talk to me since I decided to keep Mia, he's disappointed with me," Sophia said as she looked at her uncle, she didn't have to tell him that her mother had gone along with what her father had said. Charlie frowned knowing that while he was also disappointed that Sophia had become a teenage mother, he was also proud of her for accepting responsibility for her actions.

It had been a brave decision that the blonde had made to accept that she had made a mistake and decided that she was going to raise her daughter; she was making the best of what she had right now and it wasn't a lot.

* * *

Sophia sighed as she walked upstairs with her bottle of water, she was glad that she had her Uncle Charlie and she had been able to talk to him. The blonde had known that she was going to have to find some sort of balance in her life, she had wanted to ask after a job but with Mia being so young and needed her more than anything.

Sophia paused at the top of the stairs and frowned when she heard whispers from Bella's bedroom, she frowned wondering what was going on. It was the middle of the night and Sophia didn't know who Bella could be calling at this hour but she knew that if Charlie caught her then she would be in trouble. The blonde took a deep breath and poked her head into Bella's room, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of a shirtless Jacob before she cleared her throat.

"Charlie's coming up soon, you might want to hide your boy-toy before he checks on you," Sophia teased with a wink before she closed the door behind her, the blonde headed into her room knowing that Jacob had probably come to apologise.

Sophia smiled to herself knowing that maybe Bella would now get some closure on the end of her friendship with Jacob; she knew her cousin deserved to have some sort of closure after what had happened with Edward. The blonde set down her drink on the bedside table before she moved to check on Mia, she smiled softly as she looked at her daughter who was sound asleep.

Sophia knew that her life was forever changed now that she was a mother and she wasn't always going to be able to rely on her parents money; she just needed to get her GED and then things would be a little easier for her. The blonde carefully made sure that Mia was warm enough before she moved to look out of her window, she still wasn't sure what the silver thing had been but she knew that she wouldn't be seeing it again.

Leaning against the window frame, Sophia blinked as her blue eyes locked on something moving in the trees across from her home; she swallowed as a large dark silver furred wolf standing in the forest were she could see it.

Sophia stared at the creature knowing that if her uncle saw it then he'd probably take his shotgun to the animal, the blonde chewed on her lip knowing that there was something more to the wolf. Breathing onto the window, Sophia couldn't help but think that the silver wolf was a beautiful creature if she ignored the fact that it was probably involved in the hikers incidents.

The blonde glanced behind her as she heard her uncle coming up the stairs to bed, she was glad that his bedroom was at the back of the house so he wouldn't see the wolf that was stood outside. Sophia listened for a moment before she turned back to look at the wolf, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she realised that the wolf was now staring up at her; she stood still wondering if it could in fact see her.

"Good night Sophia," Charlie called making the blonde back at the door, she rested a hand on her heart as she felt a sharp tug as she swallowed. Sophia took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, she didn't know what it was but she knew that it was strange that she was oddly attached to the wolf that was outside.

"Night Uncle Charlie," Sophia called softly before she looked back out of the window to see that the silver wolf had gone; she swallowed as she moved to rest a hand on her heart wondering what was going on.

Unknown to Sophia, the wolf was still watching her from the forest as she moved away from the window; it tilted its head as it moved to lay down on the forest floor watching the house. The wolf ignored Jacob as he climbed out of Bella's window and made for the forest knowing that he'd deal with that tomorrow.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	13. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Confrontations.**

"Morning," Sophia greeted as she smiled at Bella, she was sat on her laptop in the dining room and was doing an assignment for her GED; the blonde sipped on her coffee knowing that she didn't have much planned for today. Bella smiled at Sophia as she hurried over to the fridge, she pulled out what she needed knowing that she had to get down to La Push and speak with Jacob.

"Any plans for today?" Sophia asked as she paused her work and looked over at Bella, she tilted her head knowing that Bella was now on her spring break. The blonde was actually looking forward to having someone that she could talk to while Charlie was at work, Sophia was growing lonely and she didn't have a lot of people that she could speak with anymore.

"Just going down to La Push," Bella said in a hurry, she wanted to be there early so that she didn't have to worry about running into Sam's gang; she really needed to talk to Jacob. Sophia nodded her head as she watched her cousin breeze out of the house, she furrowed her brow knowing that there had to be something going on.

"Bye Bella," Sophia called as the door slammed shut, she rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to Mia who was sat in her baby bouncer chair; she shrugged her shoulders not knowing what had gotten into Bella. The blonde stretched as she ran her fingers through her hair before she moved to coo at Mia knowing that whatever it was Bella would tell her when she got back.

* * *

"What did you do?" Bella demanded as she charged towards Sam and his gang, her brown eyes containing the fury that she felt. Bella had come to talk with Jacob after he had visited her last night, he had begged for her to remember what he had told her on the beach and she had.

"What did you do to him?" Bella snapped as she glared at Sam, she didn't know what he had done to her best friend but she wasn't going to let them get away with whatever they had done. Sam sighed knowing that he didn't really need this right now, Bella was the least of the pack's problems and she wasn't really liked by the tribe for her decision to date a Cullen.

"He didn't want this," Bella snapped furious that someone had turned her Jacob into a wolf, though she wasn't quite sure if she believed that yet; she still need to talk to Jacob about what she had figured out. The brunette looked between the four men, she only recognised Sam and Embry and she wasn't quite sure who the other two were.

"What we do? What did he do, hmm? What? Did he tell you?" Paul demanded as he stepped forward towards Bella, he didn't like the leech-lover and he never would; his only concern lay with her cousin, his imprint. Sam rested a hand on Paul's shoulder in an attempt to calm his pack brother, he knew that Paul was hot headed and he doubted Sophia would warm to him if he hurt Bella.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scared of you," Bella snapped as she moved closer to Paul to get in his face, she didn't even seem to realise that she was picking her fight with the wrong wolf. Paul started to laugh along with Jared and Embry, they all knew that Jacob wasn't scared of them and it was only the alpha order that stopped him from yapping to Bella about his new status.

Bella stared at Paul furious at his decision to laugh at her before she suddenly slapped him across the face; she smirked as she stared at Paul before Sam moved to try and grab a hold of his pack brother who had started to shake.

"Too late now," Jared said knowing that Bella had no idea what she had done, he chuckled as he stepped back knowing that the leech-lover was in for it now. Paul snarled furiously as he glared at Bella, he couldn't believe that she thought it was okay too just slap people; she was nothing but a filthy leech-lover.

"Bella get back," Sam ordered as he attempted to calm Paul, he cursed his friend's inability to control his anger sometimes; Bella slowly started to back away as Paul threw her a dark look and started to breathe heavily. Paul began to breathe deeply causing growls to escape his throat knowing he had to allow her to get a safe distance away; he doubted that Sophia would ever love him if he murdered her leech-loving cousin.

"Bella get back now. Get back," Sam said wondering if the brunette had a death wish, he knew that she couldn't be so stupid not to see that she needed to get away from Paul. It was almost like his friend was having a very violent convulsion and it was clear that Bella wasn't catching on that she was the one in danger.

Paul started to snarl like mad before his burst out of his natural human body and into the form of a dark silver wolf that was five-times larger than his human side. Bella quickly started to walk backwards knowing that she had maybe bitten off more than she could chew; she swallowed as she heard a door slam behind her.

"Bella," Jacob called as he charged towards her, his brown eyes taken in the scene in horror; he couldn't help but wonder what on earth she had been thinking about coming down like this to see him. Bella quickly turned on her heel and ran back towards Jacob's house, she couldn't control the panic that filled her knowing that she certainly hadn't been expecting that to happen.

"Run! Jake run," Bella cried as she hurried towards her best friend who continued to run towards her. The brunette cursed sharply as she tripped and fell to the floor allowing Jacob to launch himself over her and change into his own russet wolf form.

Bella stared on in horror as the two wolves started fighting, she had never thought that she would see anything like this; she swallowed as Jacob's wolf started to push Paul's away from her and into the forest. Sam sighed as he looked at his two brothers knowing that they had done it now, they hadn't wanted Bella to know about them; she wasn't part of the tribe nor was she an imprint.

"Take Bella back to Emily's place," Sam said to Jared and Embry, he knew that this had complicated things and he hoped that Bella wouldn't try to sway Sophia against Paul after what had happened; he didn't trust the brunette. Jared and Embry nodded their heads allowing Sam to jog into the forest to check on the other two, they knew that this was going to complicate things especially since Jacob was nuts about Bella.

"Guess the wolves out of the bag," Embry joked as he walked over to where Bella remained sitting on the floor, he chuckled as he stared down at Bella knowing that she really wasn't prepared for what was going to happen now.

Paul had never been her number one fan and even less since he had imprinted on Sophia two days earlier; he was now completely focused on his imprint and protecting her. Bella opened and closed her mouth slightly as she tried to wrap her head around what she had just seen; she swallowed knowing that there was going to be consequences for what had happened and what she now knew.

"Come on Swan… we don't have all day," Jared said annoyed, he really didn't want to be spending time for the leech-lover; he disliked her even less because she had charged into a situation that she really didn't understand.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	14. Emily's House

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Emily's House.**

Bella swallowed as she stared up at the house that she had been taken to, she knew that today really wasn't going the way that she expected and she now wished she hadn't have come.

"Come on Bella, we don't bite," Embry teased as he looked back at Bella who was still sat in her truck, her hands holding onto the stirring wheel as she stared at him and Jared as they stood just outside of the house. Jared rolled his brown eyes as he looked back at, he didn't know why Jacob couldn't have just kept his mouth shut. They didn't want or need the leech-lover hanging around with them.

"Speak for yourself," Jared said with a smirk before he walked into the house, there was only one Swan that they would welcome into the pack and that was Bella's cousin. Even if Sophia had no idea what was going on, she was an unofficial pack member until Paul told her that she was his imprint. Bella climbed out of her truck and closed the door behind her, she stuck her hands into her pockets before she walked towards Embry who was waiting for her.

"Do me a favor and don't stare at Emily, it bugs Sam," Embry said as he looked at Bella as she caught up with him. Bella furrowed her brow wondering what Embry was talking about before he led her into the house; her eyes quickly landing on the woman that was setting muffins on the table. Embry walked over to the table to sit down leaving Bella hovering by the door, he couldn't believe that Jacob had thought that telling the brunette would be okay.

"Who is this?" Emily asked as she finally noticed Bella, looking at the brunette it revealed the right side of her face which was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick red lines. They were vivid in colour even though they had long since healed, one line pulled down the corner of Emily's dark, almond-shaped right eye, while another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

"Who else. Bella Swan," Jared said bitterly as he glanced at the brunette and nibbled on his muffin, he really couldn't believe that Jacob hadn't considered how this would affect the pack. Bella wasn't his imprint nor did she have any right to know about the tribal legends being true.

"So, you're the vampire girl," Emily said as she eyed Bella, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she finally met the girl that Jacob wouldn't shut up about but she had expected something, well more. Bella chewed on her lip as she looked down at her hands, she wasn't surprised that they knew about that especially since their legends were the reason she knew what the Cullens were.

"So, you're the wolf girl," Bella said trying to sound brave, she knew that she would get to spend time with Jacob again; she was sort of glad since she had missed having someone who could take her mind off of Edward.

"Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one," Emily said with a sad fond smile as she looked down at her engagement ring, it was still a sore subject with her about her relationship with Sam. Emily knew that she had no right to expect Leah to get over what had happened, but she hoped that one day they would at least be on talking terms again.

"Leave it up to Jake to find a way around Sam's gag order," Emily said as she thought of something else, she knew that Jacob had been pleading with Sam to let him see Bella and now he had found a way to do so. Something that wasn't going to sit well with his pack brothers who had all had to cut out people from their lives when they started phasing.

"Um... he didn't say anything to me," Bella said awkwardly, she didn't want Jacob to get into trouble, she just wanted her best friend back; even if she couldn't give him what he wanted right now. Emily eyed the brunette wondering how different Sophia was from her, she knew that the blonde had to be something impressive if she was going to handle Paul; she just hoped that Sophia would warm to the pack.

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. Oh and check it out! We can hear each other's thoughts," Embry said smugly as he looked at Bella. Embry knew that Jacob would want her to feel welcome and he doubted that anyone else would really try with Bella since she had dated a Cullen; she wasn't the pack's favourite person and she wasn't going to be truly welcomed like Jacob wanted.

"Will you just shut up? These are trade secrets. Damn it! This chick runs with vampires," Jared snapped as he glared at Embry. Jared didn't trust Bella for a moment, he knew that if the Cullens were ever going to return then it would be for her and she would turn her back on them. Bella tried to smile knowing that she was going to need to get on with the pack, she knew she'd probably be seeing a lot of them now.

"I can't really run with vampires. Because they're fast," Bella said with a small smile, she knew that she wanted to be accepted since they were important to Jacob; she would need to fit in so that there wasn't any trouble with her hanging around.

"Yeah? Well, we're faster. Freaked out yet?" Jared said daringly as he looked at Bella, he could just tell that she was going to hurt Jacob and he was already sick of the other wolf's thoughts on the brunette.

"You're not the first monsters I've met," Bella said with a shrug as she looked at Jared, she wasn't surprised that he didn't like her; she had seen how close he had been with Paul and didn't doubt that those two would be a problem for her.

"Jake's right. You are good with the weird," Sam said as he walked into the house, he stared at Bella for a moment before he walked over to Emily and kissed her. Bella sharply looked away as she felt a sharp tug on her heart, she hadn't been able to look at anyone being romantic since Edward had broken up with her.

Paul and Jacob entered the house laughing and joking as if they hadn't just been fighting; Bella looked over at them with a sigh of relief glad that Jacob was okay. Paul completely ignored Bella as he moved to sit at the table with Jared and Embry, he had very little interest in the cousin of his imprint; she wasn't important to him and never would be.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he walked into the living room where Sophia was sat watching a children's programme with Mia; he had been thinking a lot about his niece and had come up with an idea.

"You're home early," Sophia said as she looked at her uncle, she had Mia sat on her knee and knew by the look on Charlie's face that he had come to speak with her about something. Charlie nodded his head as he cleared his throat and moved to sit in his favourite chair, his brown eyes watching Sophia knowing that this would be good for her.

"I did some research and found a local teens with tots program that they hold at the community centre," Charlie said as he looked at Sophia, he knew it would be good for her to meet other teenagers that where in the same situation as her. Charlie carefully pulled out a brochure and handed it to Sophia, he really hoped that she would consider going; it would give her support that he just couldn't offer her plus she could make friends without being judged.

"It's once a week and it will allow you to meet people like you, maybe you could make some friends," Charlie said knowing that Bella was often out with her own and after the incident with Lauren; he doubted that Sophia would want to hang out with any of Bella's friends. Sophia bit her lip as she thought about what her uncle was offering, she did feel a little lonely especially with Bella always out and none of her old friends wanting to know her.

"Thank you," Sophia said with a small smile, she knew it would be nice to get out of the house for a couple of hours even if it was just once a week to go to the meeting. Mia was everything to her at the moment and she knew that she had been focusing on her a lot recently.

Charlie nodded his head as he offered Sophia a smile, he knew that she deserved to have her own friends; Bella was two years older than the blonde and they were in very different places in their lives. Charlie knew that it would be unfair to force Bella to take Sophia everywhere with her, the blonde had a baby to look after and he didn't think that his daughter would be able to handle something like that.

"Just think about it Soph," Charlie said as he got to his feet and headed for the kitchen, his talk from the night before was still on his mind and he was determined to do more for her than her parents were.

* * *

"So the red haired leech is after you?" Sam checked to be sure that Jacob had informed him right, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Jacob and Bella had gone for a walk to talk about what she had learnt that day and they had returned with the announcement that the red haired leech that had been causing problems for the pack the past few weeks was after Bella.

"Yes," Bella said carefully as she glanced nervously around the room, she felt ill that Victoria was hunting her; she should have known that it wasn't going to go away once Laurant was gone. Paul glared at Bella knowing that he couldn't believe she was just okay with this, she was a leech magnet and the sooner that he was close to Sophia the better.

"How can you put your family in danger like that, don't you even care?" Jared snapped as he looked at Bella, he was surprised that Paul hadn't been the one to speak up; it was his imprint that was in-danger because of her cousin. Jacob glared at Jared knowing that his words were completely uncalled for, he couldn't understand why they all weren't being welcoming to Bella.

"Of course I care about that… Charlie, Sophia and Mia are all I have," Bella snapped as she glared at Jared, she hadn't included her mother and Phil since she hardly saw them and they were safe from Victoria's wrath.

"Who is Mia?" Embry asked confused as he looked at Bella, he had never heard of the second woman that she had mentioned. Bella blinked as she realised that she had done it again, she opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation for her first cousin once removed to them without letting them know Sophia was her mother.

"Never mind that, I want you down here as much as possible until we catch the leech," Sam said as he look at Bella, he didn't really care about who Mia could be only about the danger that Bella had brought to the pack and her family. Emily smiled as an idea formed in her head.

"And bring Sophia, I would love to meet her," Emily said as she glanced at Paul, they were going to have to keep an eye on Sophia; she was more of a pack member than Bella would ever be.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	15. Sophia meet Paul

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: YAY 100 reviews. Thank You All. To celebrate there will be a double update.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Sophia Meets Paul.**

"Don't worry about a thing," Jacob said as he walked Bella to the front door, he smiled glad to have his best friend back and that she was okay with him being werewolf. Paul huffed annoyed as he leant against the truck as he watched Jacob and Bella, he had only come to check on Sophia before he went into the woods for his patrol.

"Be careful," Bella whispered as she looked at Jacob, she offered him a small smile as she wondered why Paul had come with them. The brunette already knew that Paul didn't like her, he had made it pretty clear and she didn't know why he hadn't warmed to her like Embry had done. In fact Embry had been the only one that seemed to be okay with her knowing about the pack, everyone else just seemed annoyed with her presence; they hadn't made her feel welcome like the Cullens had when she had been dating Edward.

"Don't worry about us Bella," Jacob said as he smiled down at Bella, he knew no one was thrilled about her knowing and they were less happy that she was bringing danger to the area in the form on the red headed leech. Paul wrinkled his nose as he watched Jacob with Bella, he couldn't wait for him to imprint so that they didn't have to think about the brunette anymore; she wasn't worth all of the trouble that she brought and she was sort of self-involved.

"Just be careful because she is fast," Bella said as she stepped closer to Jacob, she was glad to have him back and she knew that this was going hard; Jacob would be hunting the vampire and she would be spending more time down in La Push with Emily. The sound of the front door opening made Bella step back from Jacob, she looked at the person who had stepped out only to find Sophia holding the trash.

Paul's head snapped to look at his imprint, he stared at her and frowned at the nude laid on lace cami top and black peg trousers in jersey paired with black trainers that she was wearing to take the trash out.

"Don't mind me, carry one flirting with your wannabe boy band member," Sophia said with a roll of her eyes as she looked at her cousin, she wasn't surprised to find Jacob here. The blonde had known when Bella had walked out of the house like she had that morning that there was a chance that Jacob would be coming home with her like this. Bella glared at Sophia as the blonde walked passed her so that she could put the trash in the bin, she couldn't believe that her cousin thought that she was flirting with Jacob; she could only ever love Edward that way.

"So do all wannabe boy band members have to travel in pairs?" Sophia asked as she glanced at Paul, she raised an eyebrow at him wondering why he was here. The blonde wiped her hands as she prepared to head back inside, she really didn't want to stick around for whatever was going on.

"Sophia, you remember Jacob and that's Paul," Bella said as she watched her cousin, she wanted the blonde to hurry back inside so that she could finish talking to Jacob. Paul couldn't take his eyes off Sophia, he couldn't believe that he was finally close to her; he swallowed wondering what he could say to her, he had been watching her the last two days and he was suddenly speechless. Sophia pulled the baby monitor and stared down at it for a moment making sure that Mia was still asleep, she sighed relived glad that she was still asleep.

"Sorry Mia's still asleep," Sophia said as she noticed the confused looks that Jacob and Paul were giving her, the blonde pocketed the baby monitor knowing that it was chilly and she wanted to get back inside. Bella shifted nervously knowing that the two wolves would be curious about who Mia was, especially since she was clearly related to Sophia; she knew that once Sophia had gone that they would ask about Mia.

"I'm gonna head in… don't stay out to long Isa or Charlie will come looking," Sophia said as she flashed a smile at her cousin before she prepared to head back inside; she couldn't help but cast a glance at Paul as she stepped back into the house. Paul grinned knowing that she had noticed him, she hadn't looked back last time and he knew that this was only the beginning for them. Bella rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Jacob, she smiled at him as she prepared to continue talking only to be cut off.

"Who is Mia?" Jacob asked knowing that this was the second time that he had heard the name and he still didn't know who it was; Bella had never mentioned her before and she was linked to Paul's imprint for some reason.

"Mia is my first cousin once removed," Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders, she didn't see how it was important and she wanted to focus on talking with Jacob about their friendship. Paul frowned as he walked towards the brunette, he didn't know why that sentence hurt but it did; he glanced at Jacob who seemed to catch on to what Bella wasn't saying.

"Doesn't that make Mia, Sophia's daughter?" Jacob said as he looked at Paul alarmed, they had never thought of an imprint being someone who already had children with another man; it also meant that Paul would have competition for his imprint's affections. Bella bit her lip as she nodded her head, she looked between the two wolves and frowned at the sudden look on Paul's face at that knowledge.

"I knew it… the spoilt princess got kicked out for doing something stupid," Jacob said grinning as he looked at Bella who nodded her head, he had thought that Sophia was a spoilt brat and he wasn't even surprised that the blonde had become a teenager mother. Paul snarled angrily as he looked at Jacob, he couldn't believe his pack brother had said something like that about his imprint.

"At least she's now at your standard," Jacob taunted knowing that he was milking this, he had been waiting for something that he could use to rattle Paul for all of the horrible names that he called Bella and now he had the perfect one for Sophia. Paul stepped forward threateningly, he couldn't believe that Jacob was actually going there and Bella was okay with that.

"Don't talk about her like that," Paul spat knowing that he was going to have to control himself so that he didn't phase in public; he would tear Jacob a new one when they were heading back to La Push. Jacob smirked as he realised that he had gotten under Paul's skin, he couldn't believe that how easily that he had found something to annoy the other wolf about.

"Then keep your opinions about Bella to yourself," Jacob snapped back, he knew that this was going to be interesting; no one had ever had anything on Paul that could annoy him and now he had the perfect thing. Paul gritted his teeth as he glared darkly at Jacob, he really couldn't believe that the younger wolf was doing this; he knew that there was no way that Bella was going to be accepted no matter how much Jacob wanted her to.

Bella frowned as she looked over at Paul, she knew that he didn't like her but she wondered what he had been saying about her. The brunette was still hoping that other members of the pack would warm to her, Embry was okay with her but the others hadn't made her feel very welcome. Bella could only help but hope that tomorrow when she went to see Emily that things would get better.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	16. Meeting the Pack

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: YAY 100 reviews. Thank You All. To celebrate there will be a double update.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Meeting the Pack.**

"Are you sure about this?" Sophia asked as she checked on Mia, she didn't know why Bella had insisted that she come with her since she had planned to spend the day preparing the last of her assignments. Bella nodded her head as she drove Sophia's car, she had been a little disappointed that Sophia had refused to take her truck; she really didn't see what everyone had against it even if it was over forty years old.

"Would you stop moping about your truck," Sophia snapped knowing what her cousin was thinking about they'd had a bit of an argument when she had refused to get in the truck for the trip down to La Push with Mia. Bella huffed as she looked out of the window, she didn't know why Emily had wanted her to bring Sophia; the blonde wasn't anything to do with what was happening right now. The two made the rest of the trip in complete silence as they made their way to Emily's house with Mia taking a nap in the back seat.

Sophia didn't know what had happened when she had come back into the house last night but she had noticed a change in Bella's behaviour one that she didn't like. It didn't take them long to arrive at Emily's home, Sophia rolled her blue eyes as Bella climbed straight out of the car and headed inside; she knew sooner or later she was going to give her cousin a slap.

Shaking her head, Sophia climbed out of the car and smoothed out her yellow V-neck jumper that she had paired with high waist skinny jeans and black strapped heeled ankle boots. The blonde made sure to collect her black textured side zip woven slouch bag that had everything Mia would need for the trip; she knew how fussy her daughter got sometimes.

"You must be Sophia," said a voice making Sophia jump slightly, she turned to see a woman that she assumed was Emily and smiled at her; she ignored the scars knowing that it was rude to stare.

"And you must be Emily," Sophia said as she glanced at the house a little annoyed with Bella for inviting her then abandoning her like this. Emily nodded her head as she smiled at Sophia, she had heard from Paul that his imprint was a mother and had been curious to meet her even more. Sophia moved to get Mia out of the car, she smiled at her daughter who was wearing a bunny top and leggings set that she had picked up when she had been shopping with her uncle.

"She's adorable," Emily cooed at the sight of Mia, she had come out to help Sophia since Bella had just left her outside; she honestly wondered what was wrong with the brunette. Emily moved forward to take Sophia's bag so that the blonde could easy carry her daughter, she smiled at Mia knowing that Paul would adore her when he met her.

"Thanks," Sophia said as she allowed Emily to take the bag, she shifted her hold on her one and a half month old; she was a little surprised at how calm Mia was being.

* * *

Bella huffed as she watched Emily and Sophia talk, she couldn't believe how well her younger cousin was getting along with Emily; she sat back in her chair and glared at the two women wishing that Jacob would get back soon. Emily smiled as she held Mia in her arms, she couldn't believe how cute the little girl was and she couldn't stop asking Sophia about her. Of course, Emily stayed away from certain subjects like Sophia's parents and Mia's father; she could just see how they would be bad things to ask right now.

"The boys should be back soon," Emily mused as she cuddled Mia, she loved children and couldn't wait to have some of her own with Sam; however she spent most of her time right now cooking for the pack. Sophia raised an eyebrow at Emily as the woman moved to check on the pasta bake that the two of them had made; Bella had just sat back and watched without even offering to help.

"Smells good Em," Jared called as he walked into the house, he rolled his eyes at the sight of Bella but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Paul's imprint. Everyone had seen the fall out of Jacob's words from the night before, Paul had been furious and no one had been pleased with what Jacob had said about another wolf's imprint.

The rest of the pack seemed to file in after Jared arrived and Bella couldn't help but smile as Jacob entered. The brunette got up from her seat and moved to greet her best friend, she was glad that he had arrived since she was fed-up with Emily ignoring her in favour of her cousin.

Paul smiled at the sight of his imprint, he was glad that Bella had brought her even if it was clear that she didn't really seem to care about her cousin. Sam paused at the sight of Emily holding Mia, he blinked a little confused before Sophia moved to collect her daughter so that Emily could serve lunch.

Mia pouted as she was handed back to her mother, she was held close as Sophia moved to sit down again while she spoke with Emily. Jacob rolled his eyes at the sight of Sophia and her daughter, he knew that none of the pack where happy with him but he still stuck by what he had said; Sophia was a spoilt brat in his eyes and always would be.

"Can we go for a walk?" Bella pouted tired of being ignored, she didn't know why all of the pack seemed interested in her cousin but she guessed that it was because she was a teenage mother and no one knew much about her.

"Car keys Bella," Sophia said as she heard her cousin's plan, she looked over at her knowing that the brunette would just forget about her if she didn't have the keys. Jacob glared at the blonde wondering who she thought she was, she certainly wasn't important to him and she never would be now that he had Bella back.

"It's my car and you aren't disappearing with it," Sophia said knowing just what Bella would do if she had the chance, the blonde didn't want to rely on people that she didn't know to get home again.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you'd just got in my truck," Bella huffed as she fished the car keys and slammed them onto the table. The brunette ignored Emily's glare as she moved to leave with Jacob, she was growing tired of Sophia and wondered where her fun cousin had gone; she was boring now that she'd had the baby.

"A truck that doesn't have the right seating for a baby seat," Sophia said rolling her eyes, she had told Bella why they couldn't take the truck and she still insisted on sulking about it. The blonde turned her attention back to Mia, she wasn't going to start an argument with Bella; she thought her cousin was being childish about all of this.

Jacob shot a dark look at Sophia, he could see what Bella meant about her being preoccupied with her own life; she didn't seem to see how hard Bella had it even if she did pretend to care. Bella pulled Jacob from the house, she wanted to get as far from her cousin as possible and she knew she wouldn't be bringing Sophia down to La Push again.

"So what is for lunch?" Jared asked as he tried to ease the tension, he was glad to see that Sophia wasn't a complete tool like her cousin was. The blonde was certainly a good match for Paul and everyone was interested to see how the imprint would affect things for the single teen mother.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	17. Bonding Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Bonding Moments.**

"She's beautiful," Paul said as he approached Sophia, he smiled as he watched the blonde with her daughter; he was still a little surprised that his imprint had a baby daughter but he didn't mind. Sophia looked up at Paul confused a little as she feed Mia her bottle, she wasn't sure why he had come to talk to her especially since the blonde had heard quite a bit about him from her uncle.

"I'm Paul Lahote," Paul said as he moved to look at her and her daughter, he couldn't help but smile at her as he admired the two of them. Sophia nodded her head as she carefully checked on Mia before she looked at Paul wondering what he wanted; her uncle had often muttered in annoyance about the teenager before her but he wasn't what she expected.

"Sophia Swan," the blonde replied as she chewed on her lip, it had never really bothered her that she didn't bare her father's name; she knew he actually preferred it now that he wasn't speaking to her and she'd become a teenage mother.

"So how are you related to Bella? You guys are very different," Paul asked as he moved to sit down next to Sophia, he wanted to know everything about his imprint and he didn't want to hear it from other people. Sophia laughed quietly and nodded her head knowing that she could understand why people got confused about how she was related to Bella.

"Charlie is my mother's older brother," the blonde said as she brushed some hair from her face, she knew that a lot of people often got confused since she didn't look anything like her uncle or cousin. Sophia chewed on her lip knowing that things were going to be interesting, her birthday was next month and she doubted that her parents would be coming to visit.

"And you're from New York?" Paul said as he recalled her saying that she was New Yorker when he had first met her, he looked at Sophia as she focused on her daughter knowing that he was glad that he imprinted on her and not Bella. Paul was aware how close he could have been to imprinting on Bella because Sophia was her cousin and the pack believed that the wolf imprinted on the person with whom he has the best chance to reproduce stronger future wolves.

"Yes," Sophia said with a nod of her head, she smiled at Paul wondering why he was asking her these questions; the blonde had only heard bad things about him especially his antics and womanizing ways. Paul took a deep breath as he wondered what he could do to grow closer to her, he knew he didn't have the best reputation and it had gotten a little worse when he had phased into a wolf.

"So what about you?" Sophia asked as she carefully took the bottle and moved to burb Mia, she looked at Paul for a moment as she wondered why he was sat here talking to her; she knew she wasn't going to sleep with him and she wasn't really looking for a boyfriend right now.

"I'm originally from Tacoma, Washington, my parents are divorced and I live with my dad," Paul said with a shrug, he knew his life wasn't that interesting; he just wanted to get to know his imprint right now.

* * *

Sophia laughed softly as she talked with Paul, she had to admit that he wasn't what she had expected especially after hearing some of Charlie's horror stories about him.

"This is nice," the blonde mused as she checked on Mia who was taking a nap, she couldn't remember the last time that she had been able to just talk to someone. Paul nodded his head as he smiled at her, he knew that it would be a while before he could tell her about being a wolf and the legends of the tribe. Paul knew that he couldn't just spring this on her, especially when she had Mia in her life; he was going to have to cope with not being his imprint's number one concern.

"It is," Paul agreed as he continued to watch her fuss slightly over a napping Mia, he couldn't help but feel his heart warm at the sight of her with the infant; he couldn't wait for the day that she would have his children. Paul was all too aware that it would be a while before Sophia was ready for that but he was willing to wait as long as it took.

"Listen I'm going to be completely honest with you," Sophia said knowing that she wasn't going to lead Paul on, she had no interest in being anything other than a friend and she knew that he needed to know that. Paul nodded his head curious about what Sophia was going to say, he hoped that he would be able to see more of her even if it did mean being around Mia.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend… but I could really do with a friend right now," Sophia said as she smiled at him, she knew that she had to focus on Mia and she was going to do that. Paul blinked a little taken back at her words, he nodded his head as he looked at Sophia as he realised that he could wait until she wanted more; he would be anything that she wanted right now.

"Then that is what I'll be," Paul said as he smiled at the blonde, he had no idea what she was going through right now; sure he'd had a number of false pregnancy alarms but Sophia was a mother and he understood that.

Sophia nodded in relief that he wasn't upset that she couldn't offer him more, Mia needed her full attention and she didn't want to add a new boyfriend into the mix right now. The blonde wasn't even sure what was going on between her and Jason, they hadn't officially broken up when he been shipped off to military school; he had just gone and she hadn't gotten to say goodbye.

"Thank you," Sophia said as she moved to give Paul a hug, she was a little surprised at how hot he was but she ignored it knowing that it was quite nice since it was a little chilly. Paul held Sophia close knowing that there would always be a time that she could change her mind and he would wait for that moment; she was his imprint and he'd wait forever for her.

"Sophia we need to leave," Bella demanded as she appeared from the forest with Jacob, she glared at Paul wondering why he was hugging her cousin. Sophia raised an eyebrow as she pulled back from Paul wondering what had gotten Bella's panties in a twist; she sighed knowing that Charlie would be expecting them home soon for dinner. Jacob glared up at Paul, he had been happily talking to Bella only for her to freak out at how close Sophia had gotten with Paul.

"I guess I'll see you around," Sophia said as she moved to pick Mia up, she looked at Bella who was heading towards the car; she wondered what had happened. Paul nodded his head knowing that he was going to find different ways to see Sophia and to grow closer to her; he wasn't going to allow her to slip through his fingers.

"You will," Paul promised as he ignored Jacob and Bella, he knew that he didn't care what the leech-lover thought; she had no right to meddle in his relationship with his imprint. Sophia smiled at him before she walked away to join Bella who was waiting impatiently by the car; she ignored her cousin as she moved to settle Mia into the back seat.

Jacob moved to stand next to Paul wishing that he would stop messing with his time with Bella; he was sure that she would fall for him at some point then she would forget all about Edward Cullen.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	18. Teens with Tots

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Teens with Tots.**

Sophia took a deep breath as she climbed out of her car and looked towards the old community centre, she hated that she felt so nervous about this. The blonde moved to collect Mia from her seat knowing that she couldn't be late, she had promised Charlie that she would come to one meeting just to see if she liked it.

Sophia cooed at her daughter as she picked her up and cuddled her close for a moment knowing that she was stalling; she sighed knowing that she couldn't waste any more time. The blonde was trying to keep things calm for her uncle, she was growing annoyed with Bella's increasingly odd behaviour. Sophia couldn't help but worry for her cousin even if she was being a cow right now to her; she didn't know what it was but she knew that her cousin needed professional help.

The blonde took a deep breath as she walked towards the community centre, she didn't think that she was an expert on teenagers especially since she was one herself; however there was just something odd about her cousin and she didn't like it. Stepping into the community centre and looked around, she chewed on her lip nervously; she didn't even know why she was so nervous especially since these teenagers were going to be like her.

"Excuse me… I'm here for Teens with Tots," Sophia said softly as she approached a woman sat at a desk, she looked at Mia knowing that she had nothing to be nervous about. The woman pursed her lips as she pushed her glasses up her nose and stared down it at Sophia and her daughter in disgust; she wrinkled her nose in repulsion at another teenager mother in her town.

"It's this way," said a voice from behind Sophia, she turned to look at who was spoken only to find a teenager holding a five month old boy in her arms. The blonde nodded her head as she glanced at the receptionist who had already gone back to her work as if Sophia hadn't even spoken to her. Sophia quickly walked over to the other teenager and offered her a small smile, she couldn't believe how nervous she felt about all of this; she wondered if she was turning into Bella or something.

"I'm Fiona and this is Austin," the other teenager said with a cheerful smile, she knew how daunting it could be and she was glad she had bumped into Sophia first before she saw the other teenagers that came to these meetings.

"Sophia and Mia," the blonde replied as she found herself smiling back at Fiona, the brunette had a very cheerful disposition and it made Sophia feel more at ease at coming to the meeting. Fiona nodded her head before she signalled for the blonde to follow her, she was glad that she finally had someone to talk to; a lot of the teenagers that came to these meetings weren't pleasant and she felt lonely.

"So where are you from?" Fiona asked as she walked in step with Sophia, the blonde had a bit of an accent that she hadn't heard before and she knew there was no way that Sophia was originally from Forks.

"New York," Sophia said with a shrug, she didn't really care that she wasn't born in the town especially since she felt more at home in Forks with her uncle than she had ever done in New York with her parents.

* * *

"Is it always like this?" Sophia asked as she sat with Mia on her lap, she looked at Fiona who was sat beside her; the two were sat quietly in the corner away from the other teen mother's that were there.

The blonde tried not to stare at the other teenagers knowing that it would only led to trouble, these weren't the sort of women that Sophia wanted to get on the wrong side of. Fiona nodded her head knowing what her new friend was talking about, the other teenagers were messing with their phones and gathered in a circle on the other side of the room; they weren't even paying attention to their children who were a lot older than Mia and Austin.

"Yep," Fiona said as she smiled at Sophia, she had been coming to these meetings for a few weeks at her mother's insistence; she wouldn't allow her to stop coming so Fiona often sat in a corner alone with Austin until she was picked up again.

"Well maybe we should do something else… maybe meet up for coffee?" Sophia said as she smiled at the brunette sat beside of her, she was glad that she had meet Fiona since it meant that she finally had someone to talk to.

Fiona blinked as she looked at Sophia a little surprised that the blonde wanted to spend time with her; she didn't have any friends since they had all turned her back on her when she'd had her son.

"Really?" Fiona asked eagerly as she looked down at her son, she knew that she was going to need a true friend right now; she was alone and had been since she had dropped out of school. The brunette had been attending Forks High School until she had fallen pregnant and she had been shunned; she had dropped out around the time that Bella sunk into her depression had noticed that she had done so since they were all talking about her.

"Of course… I'm tired of being lonely," Sophia said with a shrug as she thought about her life, she really didn't have much going on and she could see why Charlie had wanted her to come to these meetings.

* * *

"We're home," Sophia called as she stepped into the house with Mia in her arms, she had plans to meet with Fiona over the weekend and they would head up to Port Angeles for the day. The blonde smiled as she stopped Charlie lounging on the couch as she brushed some hair from her face, he was watching some sport; she was glad that not much had changed while she had been out.

"How was it?" Charlie asked muting the match as he looked at Sophia, he knew that Bella was in the kitchen making dinner and seemed annoyed about something. He had asked but had only gotten his head chewed off as a thanks so he guessed it was that time of the month; she had been a little snappy recently.

"It was okay… I made a friend," Sophia said with a smile, she looked down at Mia knowing that it was nearly time for a nap time; she could already tell that the two month old was starting to get a little grumpy. Charlie smiled as he sat up and looked at Sophia properly, he was pleased to hear that the blonde had someone to hang out with; he really didn't know what was going on with Bella but she wasn't the right sort of company for the blonde right now.

"We're going up to Port Angeles on Saturday," Sophia said with a nod, she knew her uncle would be happy that she had plans; it saved her sitting home alone all day until he came home or Bella decided to be in. Charlie nodded his head as Bella walked into the room, he looked at her as she ignored Sophia completely making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Charlie asked as he looked at Sophia, he knew her parents were paying for her card right now but he didn't mind giving her money if she needed it. Sophia shook her head as she smiled at her uncle, she knew that she couldn't ask him to do that especially since he had Bella to worry about. The blonde was considering talking to him about maybe sending her cousin to a therapist since she clearly needed some help.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	19. Port Angeles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Port Angeles.**

"This is nice," Fiona said with a smile as she sat across from Sophia in the small café where they had stopped for lunch, the two were sat in the back corner away from prying eyes with their children. Sophia nodded her head as she sipped on her drink, the hair standing up on the back of her neck letting her know that people were staring at them.

The blonde was growing tired of the judging looks that she and Fiona had gotten all day, she had almost wanted to scream at the number of shop assistants that had assumed that Mia was her sister. It made her even angrier that when she corrected them that Mia was in fact that her daughter, they looked at her as if she'd just told them that she had the plague.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where is Mia's father?" Fiona asked carefully not wanting to upset Sophia, she looked at Mia knowing that no one would be able to turn their back on such a sweet little girl. The brunette shifted her hold on Austin as she looked at her new friend, she had spent the day wondering what had become of Mia's father if the little girl now lived in Forks.

"He's in a military school in California… his parents won't let him see Mia," Sophia said softly as she looked at her daughter, she knew Jason would have loved to have been there when she was born but his parents had shipped him off as soon as they could. Fiona nodded her head sadly, she doubted that Mia's father would ever really get to meet her; he would never know what had happened to his little girl.

"What about you?" Sophia asked as she looked at Fiona and Austin, she knew that there had to be a story behind her own single motherhood. The blonde didn't want to upset her own friend but she had answered the question and it seemed only fair for her to ask it in return.

"I got drunk at school party… Austin was born nine months later," Fiona said shortly with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked down at her son. Austin's father knew that he had a son but he had told her that if she ever told anyone that he was the father then he would make her life a living nightmare.

Sophia nodded her head as she offered her friend a small reassuring smile, it wasn't easy being a single teenager mother and it annoyed her how easy the father's seemed to get off while they were looked down upon for having children.

"So where do you want to go next?" Sophia asked as she bounced Mia on her knee, she knew that there was no point focusing on the past. There was nothing that could change what they were going through and neither of them would change it for the world.

Fiona chewed on her lip as she looked at Sophia, she knew that she had found a friend for life and someone that understood what she was going through right now. Her parents were so disappointed and more so that she wouldn't just tell them who the father was, it worried them that she was trying to protect an older man that she shouldn't have been with.

* * *

"Thank you for today," Fiona said as the two walked back to their cars, they had driven up separately since Austin had, had a doctor's appointment that morning and the brunette wanted to be able to drive her own car. Sophia smiled as she nodded her head, she glanced down at Mia who was now napping soundly in her arms; the blonde hoped her daughter would sleep all the way back home.

"No problem… we should do it again soon," Sophia said as she looked at Fiona, she knew that they both had a bit of a drive back to Forks; it was just over an hour away and the blonde had promised to call Charlie when she was coming back home. Charlie had been at work early that morning and Bella had disappeared off down to La Push without a word to Sophia; she was starting to drive the blonde up the wall.

"We should," Fiona agreed with a nod of her head, she still couldn't believe that she had a friend and someone who wasn't going to judge her because she was a teenage mother.

The two quickly approached their cars and said their goodbyes so that they could both prepare to drive home, they lived on opposite sides of Forks and they had a long drive back. Sophia carefully settled Mia into her car seat in the back of the car, the blonde set her black textured side zip woven slouch bag down on the floor in the back as she strapped Mia in then made sure that the child locks were on in the back of the car.

Sophia collected her BlackBerry Pearl 8100 and pressed it to her ear as she phone Charlie to let him know she was about to drive home. The blonde leant against her car, she was crossed her arms as she waited for her uncle to answer; she was wearing a grey swing dress in knit paired with black block heel ankle boots, it was still a little chilly even if it was March.

"Hi Uncle Charlie," Sophia said smiling, she shivered lightly knowing that she wanted to get going before it was completely dark. The blonde brushed some hair from her face, she couldn't believe that she had been out nearly all afternoon with Fiona. Sophia had to admit that she was glad that she finally had a friend of her own, Bella's friends seemed to look down at her while those in La Push seemed nice but they only spoke with her because of Bella.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving Port Angeles now and I should be home in just over an hour," Sophia said as she moved to get into the driver's side of the car, the blonde didn't even seem to notice that she was being watched. Across the street from where Sophia was parked a vampire pursed her lips as she stared at the blonde, she knew that this would make things interesting especially since no one would see this coming.

* * *

Sophia carefully turned on some quiet music as she drove down the US-101 towards Forks, she sighed as she glanced back at Mia who was still sound asleep. The blonde had to admit that she was glad since she didn't want to deal with a fussy one and a half month old while she was driving. Sophia couldn't resist mouthing along to the words as a song that she knew came on, she smiled glad that there wasn't any traffic on the road and she didn't have to worry speeding drivers.

The blonde felt more relaxed when she didn't have to worry about other drivers, who would overtake her or would cut her off as she drove with Mia in the car. Sophia kept driving at a steady speed as it slowly started to get dark around the car, she chewed on her lip as she flicked the headlights on knowing that it was better to be safe than sorry.

As she did so a figure jumped out of the trees just a head of her causing the blonde to quickly swerve her car wondering what the hell was going on. Sophia struggled to control her car as she slammed on the breaks, her car screeching to a stop as she avoided the figure that suddenly disappeared.

The blonde swallowed as she tried to control her shaking hands wondering what the hell was going on; Mia screamed in the back of the car after being woken up. Sophia took a deep breath before her car door was ripped from car, she screamed as the figure reached for her.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	20. The Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Supernatural.**

Sophia struggled against the red haired woman that pulled her from her car, she didn't know what was going on but she was terrified.

"Let go of me," Sophia demanded as she struggled against the grip that the woman had on her, she just wanted to check on a screaming Mia; she couldn't stand her daughter's frightened cries.

The red haired woman smirked as she stared down at the blonde, she couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to get to her. Sophia continued to struggle as Mia's cries started to get louder, everything told her that this wasn't just some accidental meeting and that the woman before her had chosen her for a reason.

"Riley deal with that thing," the woman hissed as a man appeared, the baby was getting on her nerves and she needed to focus if she wanted to get her revenge. It had occurred to her that while she and Riley couldn't get close enough to Bella because of the mutts that seemed to be protecting her; however they wouldn't be able to protect Bella from her own cousin.

Riley moved towards the car knowing that his mate wouldn't stand for the screeching child; he licked his lips as he thought of how good the baby's blood could taste. However before he could reach the car, a giant black wolf attacked him, it snarled furiously as the red head turned to look behind her. She had known that when she chose to target Sophia that there was a chance that the pack of mutts would try and stop her; she bared her teeth as she realised that she had to act quickly.

"Victoria," Riley shouted knowing that she would risk her life for what she wanted, she would have another chance but they had to leave now otherwise they would be killed. Victoria gritted her teeth as she looked at Riley, her grip tightening on Sophia knowing she wouldn't get another chance; she had to turn Bella's cousin now if she wanted her plan to work.

A silver wolf snarled as he stepped out of the forest, his dark brown eyes focusing on the red head leech that was holding his imprint; he stepped forward threateningly knowing that she wouldn't hurt his imprint.

Sophia made a small noise as Victoria released her, her eyes focusing on the giant silver wolf as she slowly dropped to the floor as she wondered what the hell was going on. The blonde watched as the giant wolf moved to protect her as Victoria turned on her heel and fled, she weaved through the wolves as she escaped from the road knowing that this wasn't over.

"Sophia," called a voice as the blonde took deep breathes, she turned to see who had spoken only to be pulled to her shaky legs by Embry, who was looking at her concerned. Embry looked at the silver wolf and nodded his head, he would look after Sophia until he got back knowing that the wolf wanted to get Victoria for what had happened.

"What is going on?" Sophia whispered as she looked at Embry, she couldn't stop herself from shaking and Mia's cries were still ringing in her ears. Embry shook his head knowing that this wasn't the time or place to tell her, he knew that she deserved an explanation and Paul would be the one to tell her when he came back.

* * *

Emily carefully handed Sophia a hot drink knowing that the blonde must be in shock, she had been nearly killed by a vampire and now knew about the supernatural. Sam looked at his fiancée as he held Mia knowing that Sophia was in no state right now to deal with the infant, she'd had a nasty shock and needed to focus on herself for a moment.

Sam had called Charlie to inform him that Emily had asked Sophia for some help with wedding planning; he knew that he couldn't allow the chief of police to see his niece like this, it would only raise questions.

"So vampires are real and so are werewolves?" Sophia said softly as she looked at the pack, Paul was sat across the room from her watching her concerned. The pack had informed her about the tribal legends since they had no choice to tell after what had happened with Victoria; they knew that she deserved to know since she was an imprint.

Sam nodded his head as he looked at Sophia concerned, he had accidentally mauled Emily leading her to find out about the tribal legends and she had gone on to accept them. Then there was Jared's imprint had grown up around them and had been excited about being an imprint, she had also gone on to accept being a part of the pack.

Sophia snorted with laughter, she couldn't help herself as she rested her head in her hands and started to laugh out loud. Paul stepped forward as the rest of the pack looked at the blonde a little amused and concerned for her; they hadn't expected her to start laughing about any of this.

"Of course, Paul gets the weird one," Embry joked as he nudged Jared in the side, he ignored the look that Paul shot him as he moved closer to sit beside his laughing imprint. Emily raised an eyebrow at Sam wondering if maybe they should call Sue, the blonde was very clearly in shock if she thought that this was something to laugh about.

"What are you laughing about?" Paul asked carefully as Sophia wiped tears from her eyes, he wasn't sure how to feel about her laughing like this; she didn't even know about imprinting yet and she wouldn't for a while. Sophia shook her head as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, the blonde still couldn't believe that she had been attacked by a vampire.

"How is this all real?" the blonde asked curiously, she didn't understand how the supernatural creatures could go around without being noticed; it just didn't make any sense to her. Paul eyed his imprint as he wondered if being good with weird a family trait since Bella, also seemed to be good with this sort of thing.

"We don't know," Sam said with a shrug, he shifted his hold on Mia knowing that this wasn't what anyone was expecting from Sophia; she had been attacked by Victoria and they had worried how she would react.

"What did she want?" Sophia asked curiously, she didn't know why a vampire would have attacked her like that; she knew that there had to be a reason that she had been targeted like that. Jacob shifted uncomfortably knowing that Sophia was going to be far from happy when she learnt that it was because of Bella; he only hoped that the blonde would be supportive of her cousin and not shout at her.

"She's after Bella," Sam revealed as he watched the blonde, he knew that she had every right to be angry at her cousin since Bella was the one the red haired leech was after. Jacob frowned as he watched Sophia knowing that she would want to know why, he knew that Bella had been stupid to date the Cullen and now she was paying for it.

"What the hell did Bella do to anger a vampire?" Sophia asked knowing that her cousin was plain and boring, she still didn't know why Jacob seemed so taken with her. Paul looked at Sam knowing that they needed to tell her about the Cullens, he wanted his imprint to have knowledge that could protect her; he didn't want Victoria getting the upper hand again. Sophia chewed on her lip knowing that she wasn't going to like what they were about to tell her.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	21. Unexpected Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Unexpected Anger.**

"Hey Jake," Bella said as she hurried out of the house to greet her best friend, she glanced confused about why he was dropping Sophia off when the blonde had a car of her own. Jacob nodded at Bella as he turned to eye Sophia knowing that she was furious about what she had just learnt, he was suddenly glad that Charlie wasn't home to see the fight that was brewing.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked not noticing the look that her cousin had on her face, she walked straight up to Jacob pleased that he had come to see her. Jacob nodded his head slowly as he looked at Bella, he was happy to see her but he wasn't sure how Sophia would react right now; the blonde hadn't said a word since the whole Victoria-Cullen problem had been explained to her. Sophia took a deep breath as she held Mia close to her, she really didn't want to lose her temper in front of Mia; she didn't want to scare her daughter.

"I'm going to settle Mia down for a nap… thanks again Jacob," Sophia said with a nod of her head, she still didn't really like him especially since he seemed sort of stuck up Bella's ass.

The blonde headed into the house as she ignored the curious look that Bella shot her, she was going to give her cousin a piece of her mind once Mia was out of the way. Sophia didn't think that she would ever be able to forgive Bella for not only putting her in danger with her stupidity but for putting Mia in danger.

"Are you staying?" Bella asked as she turned her attention to Jacob, she would talk with Sophia later; she hadn't seen her best friend in a few days and she wanted to spend time with him. Jacob nodded his head knowing that he couldn't leave Bella alone with Sophia, he had a feeling that this was going to get explosive.

* * *

Sophia rolled her eyes annoyed when she came downstairs to find Jacob sat in the living room, she wasn't even surprised that he had stuck around. The blonde had known he would do something like this when he had insisted that he be the one to drive her home since Paul was fixing her car door. Jacob had spent the entire ride trying to improve Sophia's perception of Bella, he had tried to show that Bella hadn't meant to get anyone in trouble but anything that Jacob said had only made Sophia angrier.

"I think we need to have a little chat," Sophia said as she leant against the doorway, her blue eyes glaring at Bella who turned to look at her confused. Jacob shifted in his seat knowing that this was going to be harsh, he was still upset himself that Bella had knowingly dated a vampire and had put herself in danger for him.

"About what?" Bella asked innocently, she looked at her cousin wondering what was going on; she knew that it had to be something and she doubted it was to do with the secret that she shared with Jacob. The brunette was sort of pleased to be in the know, she felt special at being someone who was trusted by the pack with their secret.

"Oh I don't know… how about the fact that you're preciously ex-boyfriend was a blood sucking leech?" Sophia snapped making Bella look at her alarmed. What little colour that was in Bella's naturally pale face drained as she stared at Sophia wondering how she had found out that Edward and the Cullens were vampires.

Bella opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of something that she could say to deny what Sophia knew, she glanced at Jacob who was looking a little to calm about all of this.

"How could you do that to Charlie?" Sophia hissed thinking about how much danger her uncle was in because of what Bella had done; it was like she just didn't think.

"Who told you?" Bella demanded as she got to her feet, she couldn't believe that Sophia was now in on the secret; she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that her cousin now knew. Jacob sat quietly knowing that they needed to talk about this, he would deal with the spoilt brat if he had to especially if she continued to shout at Bella; he knew this was a shock but Bella wasn't dating the leech anymore.

"I was nearly killed last night by Victoria… the pack had to save me and Mia because of your stupidity," Sophia shouted as she glared at Bella furiously. The blonde couldn't believe that all Bella cared about was who had told her, she hadn't even considered with a vengeful vampire on the loose that the vampire had gotten to her. Bella blinked as she looked at her cousin, she swallowed as the look on the blonde's face knowing that this wasn't going pleasant.

"Do you even think about Charlie? He's wandering around the forest right now with a leech trying to get to you," Sophia said disgusted that Bella could act like she wasn't in the wrong right now.

Bella had been the one to bring all of this trouble to Forks, Sophia felt sick at the numbers that she now knew had been killed because of Victoria; it was all Bella and her stupid leeches fault. Bella glared back at Sophia, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and she hated the feeling that built in her stomach as each of her cousin's words left her lips.

"You have no idea what you are talking about?" Bella snapped as she moved to move towards Sophia, she ignored Jacob's attempt to stop her knowing that there was nothing that the blonde could do to her. Sophia gritted her teeth as she looked at her cousin knowing that she was going to lose her temper with the brunette who just didn't seem to care.

"You don't get to come into my home and say anything to me about my life. You're the teenage mother whose parents tossed her out," Bella snapped as she stood before Sophia, she knew that her words would strike a chord with her cousin and get her to back the hell off. Bella was sick and tired of everyone asking her about Sophia, the pack only seemed interested in the blonde while they put up with her; it was something that Bella just didn't understand.

Sophia felt tears burn her eyes as she slapped Bella solidly across the face allowing the sound to echo around the room; she stared disgusted at her cousin who clutched at her face in shock that the blonde had really just slapped her.

"Don't you dare, my little girl was nearly killed yesterday because of you. My baby girl," Sophia said, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes knowing that she would never be able to count on her cousin.

Bella only thought about herself and always would, she didn't even seem to notice how in love Jacob was with her; all that seemed to matter to Bella was her precious Edward and how he had left her. Sophia shook her head exhaustedly as she prepared to head upstairs, she couldn't bear to spend another moment with her traitorous cousin.

"Where are you going?" Bella demanded as Jacob moved to stop her from following after the blonde as she turned to leave. His brown eyes looking at Sophia as her words rung in her ears, he swallowed knowing that there was a lot of truth in her words; words that Bella hadn't even seemed to care about.

"I'm sorry but discovering that my cousin is into necrophilia was a little much for me today," Sophia spat before she turned around and walked upstairs, she was never going to forgive and forget what had happened that day.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	22. Bella's Meddling

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Bella's Meddling.**

Charlie frowned as he looked between Bella and Sophia, he really didn't know what had happened before he had come home from work but he knew you'd need a chainsaw to cut the tension in the room.

"So Sophia, any plans for today?" Charlie asked as he looked at his niece who was burping Mia, he sipped on his coffee knowing that it was spring break and a lot of the local kids were off school. Bella glared at her cousin as she nibbled on some toast, she had her own plans for the day since Jacob was on patrol; she had no intentions of spending the day with Sophia after she had slapped her.

"I'm heading down to La Push, Emily wants some help with her wedding plans again," the blonde replied knowing that Paul was actually coming to pick her up. Sophia had been invited down so that the pack could protect her from Victoria after had what had happened two days ago. Charlie nodded his head pleased that Sophia wasn't just going to sit around the house alone while Bella was off gallivanting with her friends; she seemed to have forgotten that Sophia didn't really know anyone in Forks.

"What about you Bella?" Charlie asked as he turned his attention to his daughter, he knew she was spending a lot of time down on the reservation these days and he had no idea what she was doing down there. As far as he knew, Bella was spending time with Jacob and he was sort of glad that she was moving on from Edward; Charlie was beginning to worry that she would be stuck on her ex-boyfriend forever.

"I'm actually heading to La Push as well," Bella said as she glared at Sophia, she knew that the pack were no longer just protecting her and she couldn't believe they had offered protection to Sophia after what had happened.

Victoria was after her and the red head vampire wasn't going to stop until she had killed Bella; she wasn't even interested in Sophia anymore.

"Okay then," Charlie said as he looked between the two again and shook his head, he knew that whatever had happened would sort itself out in the end. In doubted they would be this mad at each other by the weekend and whoever was in the wrong would apologise sooner or later.

"Isn't Paul giving you a lift down?" Bella said innocently as she smirked at Sophia knowing that Charlie wasn't going to allow her cousin to leave the house with Paul. Charlie had dealt with the Quileute a lot in the past few years and there was nothing that anyone could say that would change his opinion of Paul.

"Paul Lahote?" Charlie asked as he turned to raise an eyebrow at his niece concerned, he really didn't want Sophia around Paul especially with Mia involved. Sophia rolled her blue eyes as she looked at her cousin, she really was going to end up doing more than slapping Bella; she didn't understand what had gotten into her.

"He's a friend of Sam Uley's," Sophia said carefully knowing that her uncle couldn't know about the pack; the blonde had promised to keep the pack's secrets and she was going to keep that promise. Charlie stared at his niece knowing that Sam had done a lot for the tribe down on La Push, he was straightening a lot of the younger generation out; plus he had also been the one to find Bella when she had gotten lost in the woods.

"Really? You looked like you were getting pretty close with him the other day," Bella said knowing that she didn't want Sophia involved with all of this, she liked being the only one in the know and now that was gone since Sophia knew as well.

"Paul is just a friend, he knows I'm not looking for anything more," Sophia said with a shake of her head, she wasn't going to allow her cousin to get under her skin right now. Bella was being nothing more than a brat and Sophia wasn't sure how Jacob put up with her however, she had noticed he seemed to follow the brunette around like a lost puppy and it wasn't an attractive trait.

"That's good," Charlie said carefully as he looked at Sophia, he knew that he could trust her since she had a level head on her shoulders plus Mia was something that kept her very grounded these days. The blonde had never been the one to rebel or act out, she was always well behaved and that was what had annoyed Charlie about her parents turning their backs on her.

Bella pursed her lips knowing that she didn't really want Sophia down at La Push, for some reason the pack had been a lot more welcoming to the blonde than they had been to her. Mia squeaked making Sophia smile as she looked down at her daughter who was wearing a powder blue cotton embroidered tunic with navy leggings; she had to admit that she adored the outfit and it was cute on her daughter.

"Well then I trust your judgement," Charlie said as he nodded at Sophia, he gave a soft smile as he watched her with Mia knowing that his sister and Jonathon would regret not being there for their daughter and granddaughter; they were missing out on so much right now.

Sophia nodded her head knowing that this would only annoy Bella more, she glanced at her cousin who was now scowling at her toast. Sophia grinned as she turned her attention back to her daughter, she was wearing a black oversized kimono tunic with V-neck and ripped jeans paired with black platforms since she wanted to feel a little relaxed while at Emily's.

Sophia smiled as she heard someone knocking at the front door, she glanced at Charlie as she settled Mia on her hip before she moved to answer it knowing that it would be Paul. The blonde was sort of excited that he was here to pick her up, it meant less time that she had to spend with her cousin right now.

"You ready to go?" Paul asked as he leant against the door frame as Sophia opened the door to him, he smiled at the sight of her and Mia knowing that he was glad to see them again. Sophia nodded her head as she raised an eyebrow at him, she had never seen him wearing a tight fitting black shirt that hugged his form along with the usual shorts and trainers.

"Sure… let me just get my bag," Sophia said with a nod of her head, she doubted that he wanted to hang around long since she knew that her uncle didn't like him. Paul smiled as he eyed Mia knowing that he would do just about anything for the little girl now that her mother was his imprint.

"I'll hold Mia for you," Paul offered as he heard Charlie moving around in the living room, he had a feeling that he'd been the subject of conversation before he had arrived since Sophia seemed eager to get away. Sophia nodded her head as she handed over Mia, she trusted Paul not to drop her or anything while she collected her sand suede big backpack with fringing.

The blonde headed back into the house as Charlie came to the door and eyed Paul up, he still didn't completely trust the teenager in front of him.

"Lahote," Charlie said gruffly as he glanced out of the house to ensure that Paul hadn't brought his motorbike; he was pleased to see a muddy red wagon 4x4 Pickup Truck 2005 parked just outside of his home.

"Chief Swan," Paul replied knowing that he was going to have to prove that he was a changed man, he knew Charlie would take a shot-gun to him if he ever hurt Sophia or Mia and the wolf was okay with that.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	23. The Wolf Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: OMG. Thank You All So Much. Over 200 reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Wolf Girls.**

"She is so cute," Kim Connweller said as she cuddled Mia, she grinned as she looked over at Sophia who was helping Emily make some lunch since the pack were on patrol right now. Bella snorted in disagreement as she sat at the kitchen table, she had shown up with Jacob over an hour earlier and wasn't being much help; she clearly didn't want to be with the other women.

Sophia rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to kneading the dough that Emily was going to use to make some pies; she didn't know why Jacob had left Bella with them since Emily and Kim didn't seem to like her.

"What do you need me to do after this Em?" Sophia asked as she looked at Emily, she wasn't going to be drawn into another fight with her cousin; she had said all that she had to say to Bella last night. Bella glared over at her cousin wondering when Emily and Kim would realise that Sophia wasn't the one that they should have been focusing on; the brunette was the one that had superior knowledge of the supernatural.

"Could you just pop it into the tin? I'm nearly done with the filling," Emily said as she smiled over at Sophia, who nodded her head as she moved to the tin that Emily was talking about.

Kim watched the two were peacefully before she turned her attention back to Mia, she cooed at the baby knowing that she wouldn't be having any of her own for many years. Sophia carefully placed the pastry into the tin and quickly moved to make sure it looked over and was in the right place; she wiped her hands off with the excess flour before Emily approached her with the filling.

"So will they be able to eat all of this?" Sophia asked as she looked over at the other pies that they had made, there was an assortment of them and they had been working for most of the afternoon to get them finished.

Kim and Emily laughed softly and nodded their heads knowing that Sophia hadn't seen what their wolves were capable of eating. They both knew that the blonde wasn't aware that she was a part of the pack a lot more than her cousin would ever be; she had no idea that Paul had imprinted on her.

"You really don't know much, do you?" Bella said smugly as she looked over at her cousin as Emily popped the pie into the oven to cook so it would be ready for when the pack returned. Kim paused as she looked at Sophia who was glaring at the brunette, she really didn't want to get involved with an argument but she didn't want Bella around her.

"And neither do you, aren't you the vampire girl?" Sophia snapped as she looked at the brunette, she wasn't in the mood for Bella talking down to her. Bella knew nothing of the pack and was only here because she had guessed what they were, she needed the packs protection and Jacob seemed oddly attached to her.

Bella pursed her lips as she looked at her cousin, she huffed as she turned away from Sophia and started to mess with her phone; she couldn't wait for Jacob to arrive so that everyone would be nice to her again. Emily grinned as she shared a look with Kim as she set the timer for the pie to cook, she had expected that Sophia would be a spit-fire especially if the Quileute ancestors had decided that she was to be Paul's imprint.

* * *

"We're back," Jared called as he walked into Emily's home with a smile on his face as he hurried over to his imprint and pulled her into his arms. Sophia smiled softly as she held Mia, she was happy that Kim had someone like that in her life; the blonde couldn't help but be a little jealous of what Kim and Emily had.

Bella quickly walked over to Jacob and talked to them quietly as she shot Sophia a glare, she wanted to get far away from Sophia as quickly as possible. Paul stepped into the house and smiled as his brown eyes quickly found Sophia and Mia, he walked towards them ignoring Jacob and Bella as the brunette whispered about how she had been ignored by the other women in favor of her cousin.

"What's so special about Sophia?" Bella muttered annoyed as she crossed her arms and huffed, she looked over at her cousin knowing that she was the one that the pack seemed interested in. Bella had been the main focus of the Cullens family and they had always saw her as one of their own; however the pack just didn't seem to see it like that even if Jacob did.

"She's one of the wolf girls," Embry replied without thinking as he helped himself to some pie, he paused as he realised what he had said and how suddenly silent the room had gotten.

Paul glared at Embry knowing that he hadn't told Sophia about the imprint yet and he certainly didn't want Bella knowing about it. The blonde raised an eyebrow at Embry wondering what he was talking about, she glanced up at Paul who seemed unpleased that his pack brother had let slip something important.

"I mean… she is friends with Paul, Jared, Sam and myself," Embry said as he tried to cover up his slip up, he looked apologetically at Paul knowing that he had really made a mess of that. Sophia didn't seem to have believed Embry's poor cover-up, she eyed Paul wondering what she was missing as Bella snorted and signalled for Jacob to follow after her.

"Good riddance," Emily muttered as Sam wrapped his arms around her, she was glad that Bella was gone since it meant that she didn't have to put up with the sulky teenager. Kim nodded her head in agreement, they had grown tired of Bella's mutterings and how she would make comments about Sophia and Mia; it had however been amusing to listen to some of the blonde's come backs.

"I don't know how Jake thinks the sun shines out of her backside, she like watching paint dry," Kim said with a roll of her eyes as she cuddled into Jared's arms; she looked at Sophia surprised at how different the two women were. Conditions had shaped the two to become very different people even if they were related by blood. Bella was certainly used to being the centre of attention and having everyone look up to her while Sophia was more independent and seemed more focused on helping others than herself.

"He'll get over it," Sophia said knowing that Jacob would one day grow bored of following her cousin around like a lost puppy. Bella was using him to distract herself from losing and she was clearly growing quickly bored with Jacob; it worried Sophia just what her cousin would do next to distract herself. Emily nodded her head in agreement, she knew that Jacob hadn't imprinted on Bella but there was always going to be a chance that he would imprint one day.

Something that the pack wished would happen sooner rather than later, they were all sick and tired of Jacob's thoughts about Bella; he couldn't see that the brunette didn't see him more than a friend. Sam looked over at Paul wondering when he would tell Sophia about their imprinting, it wasn't safe for her not to know right now with a vampire on the loose who was determined to kill her cousin and anyone that got in the way.

"Can we talk privately?" Paul asked as he looked over at Sam for a moment, he knew that after Embry's slip up that there was no time like the present than to tell Sophia about their imprinting.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	24. Imprinting Explained

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: OMG. Thank You All So Much. Over 200 reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Imprinting Explained.**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sophia asked as she looked at Paul as they walked along La Push beach, it was a little chilly so the blonde was walking closely by his side. Paul ran a hand through his hair, in the eight days since he had imprinted on the blonde and had discovered so much about her; he really hadn't thought that he would be explaining this to her now.

Emily had insisted on keeping Mia back at the house to give Paul a better chance at explaining what had occurred between them and why Sophia was more of a pack member than Bella would ever be.

"Has Emily been telling you about the tribal legends?" Paul asked carefully as he looked at Sophia, he was nervous about telling her since she had already told him that she just wanted him as a friend right now. Sophia nodded her head as she offered Paul a reassuring smile, this was clearly about what Embry had slipped up on and she couldn't help but wonder what this had to do with her.

"There's this thing that we do calling imprinting," Paul said as he approached the subject carefully, the last thing that he wanted was to scare Sophia away even if she had taken the whole vampire-werewolf thing pretty well. This was something completely different and it was even more difficult for him than it had been for Sam and Jared; he didn't just have to think about Sophia but Mia as well.

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like gravity moves suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover or a friend," Paul said as he smiled softly as he looked at Sophia. The blonde currently had him in the final option but he hoped that when they were both ready that they would move on to become something even more.

Sophia tilted her head as she listened to Paul talk, her heart lurched at the thought of losing him; the blonde wasn't sure when in the few days that she had known him that she had become so attached to him.

"Sounds like you know the feeling. Have you imprinted on someone?" Sophia asked as she looked down at her hands, she really didn't know whether she wanted the answer or not. The blonde only saw Paul as a friend right now and she hadn't been expecting herself to get attached to him in anyway; she had been so sure that after Jason that she would never want to date again and that Mia would be enough for her.

Paul only smiled knowing that he would tell her soon that she was it for him, he wanted to explain a couple of things first so that she had all the information before he dropped that bombshell on her.

"Okay then… is Bella an imprint?" Sophia asked as she realised that Paul wasn't going to tell her just yet, the blonde swallowed as she moved to sit down on the sand and look out at the rough ocean. There was clearly a storm brewing and Sophia couldn't help but shiver a little as the wind washed over them before Paul sat down next to her and wrapped her up in his arms to keep her warm.

"Imprinting can't be forced, no matter how much Jacob wishes that it could right now," Paul said with a shake of his head. Most of the pack were relieved that Bella wasn't going to become an official pack member; she was a leech-lover and always would be in the tribes' eyes.

"That's a relief," Sophia joked knowing how her cousin assumed that everyone wanted her around, she didn't seem to see that no one really wanted her around but Jacob. Paul chuckled and nodded his head understanding what she was saying, her cousin was a handful and once the red haired leech had been dealt with Bella would be cast out again to live her own life.

"Imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings," Paul continued to explain as he held Sophia close to him as he tried to keep her warm. The last thing that Paul wanted was to take the blonde to his home, he knew his father would be there and he really didn't want to expose Sophia to that environment.

"Thank you Mister Encyclopaedia Britannica," Sophia teased as she rested her head against Paul's shoulder, her blue eyes watching the ocean as she wondered what his imprint was like. Paul brushed his fingers carefully up and down the blonde's arm as he allowed her to adjust with what she had just told her; he knew that he was going to have to be honest with her.

"There is a rule in the pack… we aren't allowed to attack or kill another member's imprint, that's how important they are," Paul said as he ducked his head down to speak softly into the blonde's ear.

Sophia would be safe no matter what happened between them and Paul wanted her to be comforted by that fact; the pack was always going to be there for her since she was a part of their family now. Sophia took a deep breath before she turned to face Paul, she didn't understand what he wanted her to say to all of this information now how it was relevant to her now.

"But what does this all have to do with me?" Sophia asked as she chewed on her lip, she watched Paul knowing that she would be happy for him no matter who his imprint was as long as it wasn't Bella. The blonde wasn't sure that she could handle Bella getting close with Paul, she wouldn't be able to stay and watch them be happy because Sophia knew that would be just too painful for her.

"You asked about my imprint… Sophia, I'm looking at her right now," Paul said as he tucked a finger under her chin and made her look at him properly. The wolf could already see that she was expecting the worst and he wasn't going to allow her to think that there was anyone else but her for him. Paul couldn't even see other women now that he had imprinted on Sophia and he would spend the rest of his life waiting for her if he had to.

"I'm your imprint?" Sophia whispered as she checked that she had heard him correctly, she watched as Paul nodded his head as he offered Sophia a small smile. Paul brushed some hair from the blonde's face, he wasn't going to rush her for anything; he knew that he would have to take Mia into consideration.

"I will be whatever you want me to be Phia," Paul said as he took her hands in his, he rubbed his thumbs back and forth in an attempt to warm them up; he watched her knowing that this was a shock for her. Sophia sat speechlessly for a moment as her mind raced, she had been preparing for him to tell her something else not this; relief flushed through her as she realised she wouldn't lose him.

"I want us to try… just take things slowly," Sophia said as she smiled carefully up at Paul, she wasn't going to rush anything and she was glad that he wouldn't mind. Paul nodded his head supportively before he ducked his head down to kiss Sophia for the first time; only to be disturbed as Embry appeared from the forest behind them.

"What is it now?" Paul snapped annoyed that they had been interrupted, he held Sophia close to him as he glared at Embry that had a heartbroken look on his face as he looked at the happy couple.

"Harry Clearwater is dead," Embry revealed making the couple look at him shocked as they wondered if they had heard him correctly; in the distance a scream filled the chilly March air.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	25. Unwanted Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Unwanted Visitor.**

"I am so sorry Uncle Charlie," Sophia said softly as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, she knew that Harry had been one of his best friends and now he was gone.

They had known that Harry had heart problems and had very high cholesterol but they hadn't thought that he would just drop dead like that. Sophia felt her heart go out to Leah and Seth as she held her uncle, she had noticed that the two of them were missing; Sue was crying softly to herself across the room from them.

"Thanks kiddo," Charlie whispered as he allowed Sophia to step back, he offered a weak smile at Paul who was holding Mia in his arms. Charlie hated to admit it but he was grateful that his niece had someone like Paul right now; he seemed to be looking after her and Mia.

Paul nodded at Charlie as he looked over at Sue, he felt his heart go out to her knowing that not only was she having to deal with the sudden loss of her husband but she also now had to deal with Leah and Seth joining the pack.

"Do you need anything?" Sophia asked softly as she turned to look at Sue, she really wanted to do something for the family that had just lost a husband and father. The blonde didn't really know the Clearwater's as well as her uncle or cousin since she had been in Forks for just over a month but she wanted to help in any way that she could.

"No thank you," Sue said as she offered Sophia a watery smile, she sniffled as Charlie moved to sit next to her; she couldn't believe that Harry was gone like that. Charlie wrapped his arms around Sue in comfort as he thought about how much needed to be done; they would have to organise the funeral and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Okay then I'll make a bacon and sausage casserole and send it over," Sophia said automatically, she chewed on her lip hoping the casserole would be enough. The blonde doubted that Sue would be in the mood to cook anything right now and she was going to need to keep her strength up.

Sue blinked a little taken back that Sophia would do something like that for her, she didn't really know Charlie's niece; but she was sort of glad to see that Sophia wasn't like Bella, who had yet to make an appearance.

"Soph likes to cook when people are sad," Charlie said with a shrug as he smiled at his niece, he knew that it was her go to thing and something that she had been taught by her nanny from a young age. Sophia nodded her head, it was her thing and she liked cooking since it was something that took her mind off the problems that she was facing.

"I'll give you a lift home," Paul insisted knowing that Sophia's car wasn't finished yet, he wanted to make sure that she was home safely; he didn't want anything happening to her or Mia until everything had settled down.

* * *

"Leah and Seth phased today," Paul revealed carefully as he drove Sophia home, he knew that she was going to be curious about why they hadn't been with their mother while they grieved. The blonde looked at him surprised with the news, she had wondered where they were when they had gone to the Clearwater house to check on Sue and Charlie; it had been a shock for everyone to lose Harry.

"I thought only male tribal members could phase?" Sophia asked confused as she wondered how this would change things, she had heard what had happened between Emily, Leah and Sam.

It made the blonde wonder how everything would change now that Leah knew what had really happened; she felt her stomach churn knowing it probably wouldn't be pleasant. Paul nodded his head, they had all assumed the same thing as well since there was no documentation of their being another female wolf.

"Leah phased in front of Harry, causing him to have the heart attack… thus causing Seth to phase as well," Paul explained as he glanced at his imprint, he knew that everyone was in shock from Leah phasing and no one was quite sure what would happen now that Leah was a member of the pack. Sam had been shocked and horrified that his ex-girlfriend was now a pack member, it was the last thing that he had been expecting to ever have to deal with.

"Poor Leah," Sophia whispered as her heart went out to the new she-wolf, she not only had her world ripped from under her feet but would now have to carry the guilt that she was the reason that her father was gone.

The blonde couldn't help but wonder if there was any way that Leah would ever recover from that, she doubted that she would forgive herself if something happened to her own father. Sophia made a mental note to call her parents in New York, she knew that she couldn't bear the thought of losing either of them even if they had sort of disowned her because of Mia; she only had one set of parents.

"Will you be okay when I drop you off? I have to head out on patrol," Paul said knowing that he couldn't stick around, he glanced at his imprint knowing that he wouldn't be far if she needed him. Sophia nodded her head, she would be making the bacon and sausage casserole for Sue since she knew that she had to do something for her even if it was just making some dinner.

"I'll be fine… Mia needs a nap anyway," Sophia said with a shrug of her shoulder, she smiled at Paul knowing that she would use the time that she had wisely since Bella still hadn't shown up. The blonde had no doubt that her cousin was only thinking of herself again, she hadn't even called to check on Charlie since Sophia knew her cousin was still on the reservation; everyone would have heard by now that Harry had passed away.

"I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?" Paul asked as he pulled up outside of Charlie's house, he turned off the engine to his truck before he looked at Sophia nervously. He had been thinking about this since he had told her about the imprinting and he knew that with everything that had happened that day that he wasn't going to waste a moment.

"I would love to," Sophia replied with a smile before she pressed a kiss to Paul's cheek, she pulled back before she climbed out of the truck and moved to collect Mia knowing that Paul couldn't be late for his patrol shift. Balancing Mia on her hip, Sophia cooed at her daughter as she walked up the path and prepared to head inside.

The blonde fished the keys out of her bag and moved to unlock the door as she offered Paul a slightly wave before he drove his truck away and headed back to La Push. Stepping into the foyer, Sophia frowned as she closed the door behind her and felt a cold shiver run down her back; Mia whimpered in her mother's arms as if she too sensed something.

"Who are you?" demanded the figure as she stepped out of the lounge and looked at the blonde confused wondering who she was and why she was in Bella's home.

"I think the question is. Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Sophia demanded wondering how someone had broken into the house of the Chief of Police; the blonde held Mia close to her as she prepared to back a break for it.

"I'm Alice Cullen," the woman introduced herself making the colour drain from Sophia's face as she realised what she was.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	26. Alice Cullen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Alice Cullen.**

Sophia stared at Alice as she felt dread fill her stomach as she clutched Mia closer to her, her mind filled with the horrible memories of her incident with Victoria filled her mind.

"Get out," Sophia hissed as she glared at Alice, she didn't care what anyone thought of her kicking the vampire out of her home; the last thing Bella needed was for the leech to show up now that she was getting better. Alice blinked as she stared at the blonde before her, she opened her mouth to ask again who the teenager was before Bella hurried into the house.

"Alice," Bella whispered as she stared at her best friend, she didn't even spare a look at her cousin before she launched herself at the vampire who seemed just as equally surprised that she was there. The two hugged for a moment before Alice pushed Bella away, she swallowed knowing that she had so many questions about what was going on.

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice demanded as she glanced at Sophia curiously, she hadn't seen the blonde in her visions and wasn't sure what to make of her. Bella frowned as she led Alice into the lounge knowing that they needed to talk, she wasn't sure that she wanted to share her best friend with her cousin; the pack already seemed to prefer Sophia for some odd reason that she didn't know.

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean, what about Charlie? What about...?" Alice asked as she started to question Bella about what she had seen, she knew that there had to be an explanation about all of this. Sophia paled as she remembered the scream that she had heard when Embry had told her and Paul about Harry; she really hadn't thought much of it until now and now she wished she didn't know what it was.

"I didn't try to kill myself. I was cliff diving. Recreationally. It was fun," Bella said shrugging as she ignored the dark look that Sophia offered her, she knew that her cousin would only whine about how stupid she had been. The brunette looked down at her pale hands knowing that this was her chance to find out what was happening with Edward, she had missed them all while they had been gone.

"I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy," Alice said with a small smile on her lips, she was glad that it hadn't come to the worst case scenario. The vampire had been fully prepared to comfort Charlie at Bella's death and she was glad that she had found that Bella wasn't dead; she glanced over at Sophia who was still watching her warily by the doorway. Alice wasn't sure why the blonde seemed so distrustful of her, she knew she had never done anything to upset her and Bella didn't seem that fond of the teenager either.

"Does...did you...did you tell him?" Bella asked as she tried to ask about Edward as Sophia stepped into the room, the blonde was making it clear that she wasn't about to leave Bella alone with the blood-sucking vampire. Sophia closed her blue eyes as she sat down, she should have known that Bella would have found a way to ask about her beloved Edward; she really didn't understand what the attraction was.

"No. He only calls once in every few months. He said he wants to be alone," Alice said as she shook her head sadly, the entire family had collapsed after Edward had forced them to leave Bella behind in Forks.

"Bella, what is that God awful wet dog smell?" Alice said as she finally took in the smell of her best friend, she wrinkled her nose as she realised that it wasn't just Bella that smelt that way but the blonde and infant did as well. Bella blushed as she looked at her friend and moved back away from her, she really didn't want Edward to know she'd been hanging out with Jacob in case he got the wrong idea.

"Um...that's probably me. Or...it's Jacob," Bella said awkwardly knowing that her werewolf best friend wasn't going to be a popular topic, she smiled glad she had finally gotten Alice to talk to since she had so much to say and ask. Sophia's blue eyes snapped towards the doorway as she realised that Bella hadn't shut the front door properly, she wasn't even surprised that the four weren't alone anymore.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf," Bella whispered brushing some wet hair from her face, she didn't even seem to care that she had just revealed a private secret to someone. Sophia glared at Bella knowing that she shouldn't have said that, the pack didn't want anyone knowing about them not even the Cullens unless there was no other choice.

"Ugh! Bella! Werewolves are not good company to keep!" Alice said wondering what on earth was wrong with her friend, she had to be a magnet for trouble or something since this wasn't normal. No human should be able to not only find themselves involved with a coven of vampires but a pack of werewolves as well; it just didn't seem right to Alice that Bella had managed to do both without trying.

"Speak for yourself," Jacob said as he walked into the lounge, his eyes looking at Bella who was sat comfortably beside Alice and then he glanced at Sophia to make sure that she was okay. Jacob swallowed knowing that he had only come back to check on Sophia and Mia at Paul's insistence; the blonde and her daughter were pack members now and would receive protection that Bella wouldn't.

"You came back?" Bella asked as she smiled up at Jacob, she had been afraid that he had turned his back on her, in her hurry to see which Cullen had come to her home when he had dropped her off. Alice eyed the wolf wondering why he had come inside, she knew little about the Quileute wolves only that there was a treaty in place; she frowned as she realised he was in love with Bella.

"I need to check on Sophia for Paul… he wants her to call him right away," Jacob said as he passed on the message that his pack brother had given him, he wished that he had been able to imprint on Bella since Paul had imprinted on her cousin. Sophia nodded her head as she got to her feet, she spared a glance at Bella wondering why she didn't see the trouble that Alice was going to cause just by staying with them.

"You've delivered your message now run back to Sam," Bella spat annoyed that he hadn't come for her, she looked away as Alice frowned a little disturbed by Bella's attitude. This certainly wasn't the eighteen year old that she had left behind at Edward's insistence, it was like a new person all together. Jacob stared at Bella for a moment before he nodded his head and headed for the door.

"She's only going to break your heart," Sophia said softly as she walked passed Jacob and headed upstairs as he prepared to leave, she glanced at him sadly wondering how her cousin could be so cruel. Bella seemed far too forgiving of the best friend and vampire that had abandoned her for six months without a word; she almost didn't seem to care that Alice could be leaving again soon.

"Bella who was that?" Alice asked curiously, she still hadn't been introduced to the blonde and only knew her name because the wolf had said it. The vampire couldn't see the teenager or the little girl and it set her on edge, she didn't like not being able to see anything like that.

"That's just my cousin Sophia and her daughter," Bella said with a shrug knowing that Jacob would come around, he had never been able to stay away from her before and he wouldn't now.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	27. Curious Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Curious Alice.**

Sophia smiled as she settled Mia down for bed, the blonde hadn't been anywhere near her cousin and the vampire since Charlie had come home. Sophia had done her best to comfort Charlie but she felt so useless and on edge because of Alice; the blonde knew that Victoria had done a lot more damage than she had thought.

The blonde made sure that Mia was warm enough before she padded over to her bed and sat down, she was wearing a navy racer back lounge top and golden feather PJ pants since she wanted to relax a little while she could.

Sophia had broken briefly with Paul and she couldn't have been more worried about the news that with Alice staying at the Swan house that the pack were unable to protect her and Mia. Bella didn't even seem to notice the trouble that Alice was causing just by sticking around, it was almost like she didn't care that the vampire had abandoned her for six months.

"Knock, knock… I brought you some hot chocolate," Alice said as she stepped into Sophia's bedroom with a sweet smile on her face, she had come to check on the blonde who seemed to be avoiding her for some odd reason. Bella had been so happy to see her that Alice didn't know why Sophia wasn't more welcoming; she knew that her best friend would only have nice things to say about her even if she had left her behind.

"No thanks," Sophia said as she eyed Alice warily, she didn't trust the vampire and she never would; she wanted nothing to do with her and she couldn't wait for Alice to leave. Alice frowned as she looked at Sophia, she didn't understand why the blonde was so unwelcoming to her; she blamed the wolves for turning her against her.

"Listen whatever the pack have said…" Alice said knowing that she needed to clear the air with Sophia, she didn't want to cause any problems between the two cousins while she was visiting.

"The pack have nothing to do with my dislike for you and your family. It was like night of the living dead around here after you left. I still hear her screaming in her sleep every night…" Sophia said with a shake of her head.

The blonde knew her cousin had avoided telling her so-called best friend about what she had really been like in the six months that the Cullens had been gone. Sophia wasn't going to hold back and she knew that the vampire needed to know just how much she had broken Bella when they had all walked away without looking back.

"It was that bad?" Alice whispered as she looked at Sophia, she carefully held the mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she realised that there were things that Bella hadn't told her when she had asked her about school and such. Alice had thought that her friend would have healed after what had happened between her and Edward; that she would carry on with her life instead of shutting down.

"My mother told Uncle Charlie to have her sectioned. It's not normal and it… it frightens me as a parent. It wasn't like someone left her, but like someone died," Sophia said as she looked over at Mia, she didn't know what she would ever do if something like that happened to her daughter; she didn't think she could be that strong like her uncle was. Alice's golden eyes flickered to the sleeping infant, she still didn't know much about Sophia and Bella hadn't been willing to tell her much about her or the baby.

"I've been in Forks for just over a month now and she's only just started to pull herself together. You being here isn't good for her," Sophia said as she shook her head, she wasn't worried about what the vampire thought of her only the damage that was going to be done.

Alice looked at Sophia as she realised that the blonde was right, she knew that her staying would cause more trouble than good; especially now she knew what Bella had really been like while they had been gone.

"We didn't mean for this to happen," Alice whispered as she looked at Sophia apologetically, she was glad that Bella had someone like Sophia around since she clearly needed someone to help her. Sophia scoffed knowing that she didn't care about any of that, she didn't want the vampire thinking that she could just come and go when she pleased.

"Like you didn't intend for her to be targeted by Victoria… the leech nearly killed me two days ago," Sophia snapped as she glared at the vampire, the Cullens had left a mess behind when they had abandoned Bella and they were going to face the consequences for it. Charlie only seemed to hold Edward responsible since he had been the one to break up with Bella, however Sophia held them all accountable for what had happened to her cousin.

"Victoria's back?" Alice whispered in horror as she wondered how she hadn't known about this, she knew Edward had been trying to track Victoria down but to know she had been around Forks the entire time was worrying. Sophia nodded her head as she crossed her arms, she was still angry that Bella didn't seem to care that Mia could have been killed let alone her; it was almost like the brunette really didn't notice the danger that she had gotten herself into by dating Edward.

"We didn't know," Alice said with a shake of her head, they had all been so sure that Victoria had just disappeared and Edward had assured them that she wouldn't be coming back. Sophia snorted knowing that there was no way that they could not have known that Victoria wouldn't want revenge; she doubted that they cared about all of the trouble that they had caused.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind is there," Alice said as she watched the blonde, she was a little disappointed that during their talk that Sophia hadn't warmed her. Charlie was rather fond of her after she had helped Bella recover from her injuries that had occurred the summer before; he was gratefully that she had been around to help so things weren't awkward.

"Nope," Sophia said as she waited for the vampire to leave, she wasn't going to warm to any vampires and she hoped that Alice would be leaving soon so that she could see Paul again. The blonde had been excited about her date with the wolf until Alice had shown up and now she didn't know when she would get to see him or the pack again since she currently had no way to get down to the reservation without her car.

"Alice?" Bella's voice called making the vampire sigh as she looked at the door knowing that her friend was going to come looking for her; she had hoped that Sophia would warm to her even a little. Sophia closed her blue eyes as she took a deep breath, she wasn't going to fool herself into thinking that Bella was going to see sense anytime soon.

"You better go… I won't hold my tongue if she comes up here," Sophia said bitterly as she opened her eyes to look at Alice, she ignored the look that the vampire gave her knowing that she wasn't going to fall for it. Alice stared at Sophia for a moment as she tried to work out what she could do, she was great friends with Bella and she hoped the same would be true with Sophia.

The blonde watched Alice leave as she sighed in relief, she quickly got to her feet and moved to close the door over; her uncle was asleep and Bella was holding a 'sleep-over' downstairs. Sophia chewed on her lip as she walked over to her daughter and checked on her, she had a feeling that Alice's visit was only the start of the trouble that would happen. The blonde just couldn't shake the feeling that with Alice's return, it would lead the others to come back.

* * *

I'm undecided on whether Jacob should imprint on Bella's daughter in this story. So there is a poll up on my profile for you all to take. Thanks.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	28. Off to Italy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Off to Italy.**

Bella smiled happily as she allowed Jacob into the house, she wasn't even surprised that he had come crawling back to her; she closed the door as she noted the serious look on his face.

"Is everything okay Jake?" Bella asked curiously as she led him into the lounge, she was a little disappointed to see that Alice had disappeared and that her two best friends wouldn't make peace for her sake.

Jacob looked around warily knowing that the leech had stepped out for a moment while he had come, he really didn't wish to be in the house were a Cullen was currently staying. He had already really come because Sam had ordered him to gather information and Paul had pleaded for him to check on Sophia; he was under alpha's orders not to come anywhere near the house to check on his own imprint.

"Sam wants to know if the Cullens are coming back?" Jacob asked roughly as he wrinkled his nose in disgust, the sickly sweet smell that lingered around the room; he was suddenly glad that Paul hadn't been allowed to come with him. There was no way that his pack brother would have been able to control himself with this smell around his imprint. Bella frowned at his words as she sat down, she glared at him a little hurt that he hadn't come to see her because he wanted to.

"I don't know," Bella said softly as she wondered why Sam was so worried about the Cullens, they weren't like the other vampires that the pack usually dealt with and they still treated them like the bad guys. Jacob sighed knowing that he really didn't want to speak with the vampire, he doubted that she was even aware of all the trouble that she was causing; they never seemed to care about all of the damage that they had done.

"How long is _she_ staying here?" Jacob asked bitterly, he was still upset that Bella had welcomed Alice back into her life as if the vampire hadn't destroyed her as a person.

"Her name is Alice and she can stay as long as she likes," Bella snapped as she got to her feet and walked out of the lounge into the kitchen; she didn't understand why he was being like this. Jacob followed after Bella suddenly feeling guilty for what he had said, he knew how much the leech meant to her but he couldn't help but feel angry around them it was in his nature as a wolf.

"I have done it again. I keep breaking my promise," Jacob said mournfully as he looked at her, he didn't know why things just had to be so difficult for them. Things should have been as easy as breathing for them if the supernatural didn't exist, it would have made winning Bella's heart easier.

"We don't have to do this to each other," Bella said softly as she looked at him, she really didn't understand why he was doing all of this. It should be easy for him to understand that Alice was her friend and she was going to want her to stay; she wanted the connection to the Cullens again that she had lost.

"Yes, we do. Bella... Que Quowle," Jacob said as he moved towards Bella, he drew her close slowly before leaning down to kiss her; he wanted her to see that she didn't need the Cullens anymore, she had him now and the pack would just have to deal with it. However before Jacob could kiss Bella, the house phone rang making him sigh as he pulled back and look at the brunette longingly as he moved to answer the phone.

"Swan Residence. He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral," Jacob said his voice growing dark as he realised that it was another vampire ruining his chances with Bella. Bella frowned as she watched Jacob slam down the phone wondering what had upset him this time.

"Who was that? What?" Bella asked as she looked at him concerned as Sophia stepped into the kitchen, she ignored her cousin as she moved towards Jacob who had started to shake a little. Jacob took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself knowing that he didn't want to hurt Bella, she was standing so close to him that it wasn't going to end well if she continued to stay close to him.

"Who was that?" Bella demanded annoyed that Jacob hadn't answered her, she didn't even seem to care how dangerous it was to be standing so close to him like she was. Jacob took a shaky breath as he tried to move away from Bella knowing that he had to calm down otherwise he was going to phase in the kitchen and hurt her.

"Bella step back," Sophia snapped as she moved to grab a hold of her cousin, she wondered briefly if the brunette had some sort of death wish; she looked at Jacob concerned hoping that he would be able to control himself. The blonde hated to think of the trouble that it would cause if Jacob were to phase and hurt her, she was still dragging a struggling Bella away from him.

"Bella, it's Edward. He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here," Alice said as she suddenly appeared from the back garden. The pixie vampire had a scared and worried look on her face as she ignored the situation to grab onto Bella; she knew the brunette would feel the same about what she was about to say.

Bella blinked as she realised just who had called the house and what Jacob had said to him, she suddenly turned to Jacob who was watching her with a strange look on his face.

"Why would you...? Why didn't you let me speak to him?" Bella demanded as she stalked back towards Jacob, she couldn't believe that it had been Edward and he hadn't given the phone to her.

"He didn't ask for you," Jacob said gruffly as he realised where this was going, he really couldn't believe that this was what was happening; she was blaming him for something that he didn't have control over. Sophia stepped away from Alice as the pixie stood there panicking about what was happening with her brother; she felt her heart lurch when she saw the look on Jacob's face.

"I don't care," Bella snapped like a brat, she scowled at Jacob as she thought about how close she had been to speaking with Edward again. The brunette couldn't help but think that if she had been the one to answer the phone then none of this would have been happening.

"Bella, he's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too," Alice said urgently as she realised what needed to be done, she looked at her friend hoping that she would be willing to risk everything for Edward.

* * *

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember?" Sophia snapped as she tried to stop her older cousin not to go to Italy and rescue her suicidal ex-boyfriend. The blonde shot Alice a glare as she followed them out of the house and towards the Mercedes S55 AMG that was parked across the road from the house.

"I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt," Bella said as she continued on, she checked that she had her passport while Alice carried her small bag of clothes for the trip; she was eighteen and there was nothing anyone could say to stop her. Jacob swallowed as he realised that Sophia's words weren't working, he looked at her knowing that what she had said the night before might be true.

"Please stay here. For Charlie. For me," Jacob said as he tried to stop Bella himself knowing that it wouldn't end well if she did go and fetch Edward. The brunette climbed into the car and shut the door behind her as she pulled on her seatbelt, Alice only sparing her a concerned glance wondering what had happened to the Bella that she knew.

"I have to go," Bella said shortly as she glanced at Jacob through the open window, knowing that she had to save Edward; she didn't want him killing himself over her and she knew it might be her last chance to see him. Alice looked at Jacob sadly as she realised that the wolf had fallen for Bella and she didn't return his feelings; she looked ahead knowing that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I'm begging you. Please," Jacob pleaded as he ducked down to speak with Bella hoping that there was some way that he could convince her to stay with him. Sophia felt her heart go out for Jacob as she watched him plead with her cousin to stay with him; she couldn't help but hope that one day he would realise that he could do so much better than Bella.

"Goodbye Jacob," Bella said coldly as she nodded at Alice that she was ready to leave, she was sure that Sophia would tell Charlie what was going on so she didn't need to leave a note or anything else. Jacob stepped back away from the car as Alice suddenly sped away, he watched it disappear into the distance; he felt his heart ache as he realised that it would always be Edward and not him.

"I'm sorry Jake," Sophia said as she walked over to him, she couldn't believe that Bella couldn't see what was right in front of her. Bella was so blinded by her feelings for Edward that she didn't see how dangerous that her feelings were. Jacob took a shaky breath as he turned to look at the blonde knowing that she had been right, Bella had only gone and broke his heart.

"I have to get back to the res," Jacob said as he hurried away from Sophia, he couldn't bear the thought that Bella hadn't chosen him. Sophia watched him leave wondering what he was ever going to tell Charlie when he came home.

* * *

Charlie sighed tiredly as he stepped into his house, he ran a hand through his hair relieved that he got to come home to his daughter and niece. Sophia was sat in the living room watching some kids programme with Mia settled peacefully on her lap; she was sitting nervously waiting for him to come home.

"Harry's funeral is tomorrow," Charlie whispered knowing that it wasn't going to be easy, he was glad that he would have Bella and Sophia by his side to face it. He had organised a friend to look after Mia for a couple of hours since Sophia had expressed her want to be there for the funeral; she didn't just want to support Charlie but the Clearwaters'.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked as he looked at the clock on the wall, it was getting late and he couldn't see her; she was usually curled up on the couch scowling at Sophia and Mia at this hour. Sophia chewed on her lip knowing that her uncle wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him; it was already clear that Alice wasn't staying anymore.

"She went to Italy with Alice… something about Edward trying to kill himself," Sophia said carefully knowing her uncle didn't know anything about the pack; she looked down at Mia hoping that he wouldn't shout at her. The blonde had really tried to talk her cousin out of going to Italy, she had done everything short of knocking her unconscious to keep Bella from going.

"She's done what?" Charlie asked as he wondered if he had heard his niece right, he really hoped that he hadn't since he really didn't need this right now. Sophia swallowed as she looked at Charlie nervously, she hated her cousin right now for leaving her uncle like this; he had lost one of his best friends and she had taken off like that without a second thought.

Charlie stormed into the kitchen for the phone knowing that he was going to have to have a serious word with Bella when she came back.

* * *

Thank you all for the overwhelming response to my query. Jacob will not be imprinting on Nessie in this story and will have his own imprint.

On another note Mia Swan will not have an imprint at all during this story, I want to focus on other things for her as Sophia's daughter.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	29. Goodbye Harry Clearwater

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Goodbye Harry Clearwater.**

Sophia sighed as she crossed her arms as she watched her uncle leave another furious message for Bella on her mobile as he had been doing since she disappeared with Alice the day before. The blonde was wearing a black pencil dress in texture paired with black heels, she felt a little odd without Mia in her arms but she had left the infant with a neighbour since she couldn't bring her to the funeral.

"Phia," Paul murmured as he stopped next to his imprint, he glanced over at Charlie who was pacing back and forth feeling a little sorry for him. Sophia smiled as she looked at Paul, she had to admit that she liked when Paul called her that; everyone else called her Soph so it was nice that he had his own nickname for her.

"How is he?" Paul asked as he stood beside his imprint, all of the pack were around and he felt a little better now that he could see Sophia for himself. It hadn't been enough for him to send Jacob to check on her, he had hated that Sam wouldn't allow him near Sophia or Mia while the Cullen had been around.

"Furious," Sophia murmured as she continued to watch her uncle, she felt her stomach twist knowing that when Bella came back then there was going to be trouble. The blonde had no doubt that when her cousin returned to Forks that she wouldn't be alone; there was a very strong chance that the Cullens would be coming back with her.

"Have you heard anything?" Paul asked carefully knowing that the entire pack were waiting to see what would happened; they really didn't like how Bella had just taken off like that with Alice. Sophia shook her head as she offered Paul a small smile, she moved closer to him as she spotted the hearse pulling up knowing that this was it.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sophia whispered as she looked at Sue, she really wasn't sure what else she could say as she stood beside her uncle. The blonde had thought that the service was beautiful and she could only wish that there was some way to bring Harry back.

Leah was stood away from her family and looked completely lost, she was staring down at her hands in a beautiful black dress with no one approaching her to offer her words of comfort. Seth was stood beside his mother attempting to comfort her, the last few days had been trying for the family and it had been ripped apart by the sudden loss of Harry.

"Thank you," Sue replied softly as she offered the blonde a weak smile, she glanced back at her daughter knowing that Leah blamed herself for what had happened to her father; she wanted nothing more than to ease her mind.

Sue would never blame her daughter for what had happened, she knew that Leah hadn't meant to phase and they hadn't even realised that it was possible for women to phase. Leah had been hurting for so long since Sam had broken up with her for Emily and now that she knew why it still didn't ease her broken heart.

"If you need anything," Sophia said knowing that she would do whatever she could to help, she knew that there wasn't much that she could do but she wanted to offer anyway. Sue nodded her head as she looked at Charlie, she knew that this was hard on him and he was currently dealing with his daughter's decision to disappeared without saying a word to him.

"How you holding up Charlie?" Sue asked knowing he had been one of Harry's best friends, he had grown up with Harry and now he was gone.

"I've been better," Charlie said as he offered Sue a small smile, he still couldn't believe that he had just buried his best friend; he was still expecting Harry to call him and invite him fishing. Sue nodded her head as she moved to give Charlie a comforting hug, she held him close for a moment glad that her husband had, had a friend like him when he had been alive.

Sophia chewed on her lips nervously as she glanced over at Leah, she knew that she was going to regret this but she wanted to make sure that the she-wolf was okay; she had noticed that everyone was avoiding her including the pack.

"I'm going to speak with Leah," Sophia said as she brushed some hair from her face, she spotted the look on Sue and Seth's face knowing that they were a little surprised at her words. No one wanted to go anywhere near Leah since she had been pretty angry lately and she was a tough person to get along with after all that had happened to her. Sophia slipped away from her uncle and carefully approached Leah knowing that this probably wasn't going to be pleasant.

"How are you doing?" Sophia asked awkwardly as she stood beside Leah, her blue eyes looking at the she-wolf concerned as she crossed her arms; she really wasn't in the mood for a fight today and she hoped that Leah wasn't going to start one with her. Leah's head snapped up as she looked at the blonde before her, she recognised her as Charlie's niece and couldn't help but scowl at the thought of having her speak to her.

"Shouldn't you be with your leech-loving cousin?" Leah snapped as she glared at Sophia, she didn't want the blonde's pity and she certainly didn't want the blonde around her while she grieved for her father.

"She's gone to rescue her leech," Sophia replied as she eyed Leah as she recalled what she had heard about her, she knew that the woman before her was angry at the world right now and the blonde didn't blame her. Leah stared at Sophia for a moment, she knew that none of her new pack brothers would be coming to comfort her; she could already see Paul watching her warily at her closeness to his imprint.

"Listen I don't want your pity," Leah said as she pushed herself to her feet, she felt her chest tighten knowing that she was all alone and she had felt like this a lot recently. Sophia was only reminding her of what she had lost to her own cousin, she really didn't want to spend time around any of the imprints.

"Good because you don't have it," Sophia said knowing that pity wasn't what Leah needed right now, she needed someone to talk to; someone that would listen and not judge her for what had happened. The blonde wasn't sure if she was that person but she was willing to give it again, she hated to see Leah ostracized just because of how she felt and what she was.

"If you ever need someone to unload to… give me a call," Sophia offered before she turned and walked away, she headed back to her uncle knowing that she didn't want to out stay her welcome with Leah; the she-wolf would only lash out if she did. Paul was quickly by her side making sure that she was okay, Leah had only been a wolf for two days now and she had anger problems that matched his in many ways.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Paul asked as he looked at Sophia, he knew that he wouldn't get much of a chance if the Cullens returned with Bella and he wanted to at least spend some time with his imprint before then. Sophia paused as she turned to Paul wondering what he had in mind, the blonde was going to spend the day with Mia since she didn't have any assignments due in yet.

"I was wondering if I could spend the day with you and Mia," Paul said hoping that this would be okay.

* * *

Thank you all for the overwhelming response to my query. Jacob will not be imprinting on Nessie in this story and will have his own imprint.

On another note Mia Swan will not have an imprint at all during this story, I want to focus on other things for her as Sophia's daughter.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	30. Picnic in the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Picnic in the Park.**

"You look beautiful," Paul said as a smile formed on his face at the sight of his imprint, he knew that he had been lucky to get someone like her; she seemed to balance him out better than any of the other women that he had been with.

Sophia blushed as she smiled at him nervously, she was wearing a cream embroidered peasant top and distressed boyfriend jeans paired with black and white lace up trainers for their date. The blonde had been a little surprised that he had insisted that Mia come with them, she was still a little nervous about being in public with her daughter; since the small town had a lot of old fashioned views.

"Are you ready to go?" Paul asked knowing that Charlie had gone down to the Clearwater's house to spend time with Sue; he knew she'd been having a hard time as of late and he didn't blame her with all that had happened. Sophia nodded her head as she moved to collect Mia who was wearing a Minnie Mouse ladybird print dress and navy leggings paired with pink soft sole raffia shoes.

"I'll just get my bag and we can go," Sophia said as she signalled at the kitchen, she had prepared a couple of bottles of milk for Mia; the last thing that the blonde wanted was to forget anything and she had double checked the bag earlier. Paul nodded his head as he headed into the living room, he smiled at the sight of Mia as he moved to pick her up; he knew that he wasn't just going to have to bond with his imprint but her daughter as well.

"Hi Mia," Paul whispered as he lifted her up into his arms, he smiled at her knowing that he would do anything for her. Mia pouted as she stared up at the man holding her, she tilted her head before she patted her tiny hand against his cheek making Paul smile down at her knowing it would all be okay.

* * *

Sophia chuckled as she shifted her hold on Mia, she watched as Paul laid out the blanket that he had brought with him and placed the picnic basket on top of it before he signalled for her to sit down.

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble," Sophia said with a shake of her head as she sat down, she couldn't believe that he had organised something like this for their first date.

Mia pouted as she was sat on the blanket for a moment as her mother made herself comfortable. Paul shrugged his shoulders at ease as he looked at his imprint, he had wanted to do something special for their date and he knew she felt uncomfortable about being in public with Mia. Sophia wasn't used to the stares that she got off people for being a teenage mother and the horrible whispers that she sometimes got.

"I didn't mind," Paul said as he sat down close to his imprint, he moved the red stripped changing bag that Sophia had brought with her knowing that it had everything for Mia inside of it. Sophia moved to settle Mia into her pink and multi-spotted baby bean bag chair that they had brought with them for her to sit in, she strapped the three month old in knowing that she was gratefully for what Paul was doing for her.

"So we have sandwiches, cocktails sausages, biscuits, some fruit and some yoghurt," Paul listed as he looked into the picnic basket that Emily had helped him pack; he had gone to her for help since he didn't know what to do about Mia. However Emily had reassured him that the three month old could only have milk right now and that it would be another month before Mia could even try solid foods.

"I'll just have a sandwich," Sophia told him as she made sure that Mia was comfortable enough, the little girl seemed more interesting in the birds flying by and the warm sun than her mother. Paul nodded his head as he glanced at Mia, he knew that Sophia had probably smothered the three month old in sun lotion to protect her skin; he had also brought some since he had wanted to be safe when it came to Mia's protection.

"She looks happy," Paul mused as he handed Sophia her sandwich, his brown eyes watching Mia as she kicked her legs about; they had settled slightly in the shade so there was no chance that Mia could get sunburnt even with the special sun lotion that she was wearing. Sophia nodded her head, she couldn't remember the last time that it had been sunny like this; it had been rainy and cloudy mostly since she had arrived from New York two months ago.

"I can't believe it's sunny," Sophia mused as she looked at Paul, she knew that it was a rarity and Paul would know better than her just how so; she had never spent more than a week or two in Forks with her parents and she had lived there now for over a month. Paul nodded his head as he chewed on his sandwich, his brown eyes searching the area for any signs of danger; he didn't want anything to ruin his date with Sophia.

"So tell me about your life in New York?" Paul asked curiously, he loved hearing the blonde talk and he was curious about how different her life was there. Jacob had been calling Sophia a spoilt brat in his thoughts because of what Bella had told him about the blonde; some of the things that Paul had heard had been less than flattery about his imprint.

"My Dad is a high profile lawyer, my mother is his corporate wife and I was enrolled in Trinity Preparatory School before I fell pregnant with Mia," Sophia said as she looked at her daughter, she knew what had been expected of her when she had been growing up but falling pregnant had changed that.

Paul raised an eyebrow at his imprint and the fond smile on her face, he knew that her parents were very different from Charlie; he recalled bumping into Caroline once when he was younger, she hadn't even noticed him and had been busy on her phone.

"I was born and raised in Manhattan and was expected to go Princeton University, Yale University or Dartmouth College like my father's family have all done, I am the sole heir to the Hayward fortune," Sophia said with a shrug of her shoulders, she munched on her sandwich as she caught the curious look that Paul gave her. Paul eyed his imprint knowing that she didn't bare her father's surname since her last name was Swan, it made him wonder why her parents had made such a decision.

"Hayward?" Paul asked as he polished off his sandwich and helped himself for another one, he raised an eyebrow at her knowing that she would understand what he was asking about. Sophia smiled as she realised that he was the only one that had ever really asked her about that; she knew people just assumed that she didn't have her father's name at all.

"My full name is Sophia Noelle Hayward Swan, but I prefer to be Sophia Swan… plus since I'm sort of a bastard it fits," Sophia said calmly with a shrug of her shoulders, it was something that she and Mia shared in.

Paul glared at his imprint's words for herself, he really didn't like her calling herself that name; he growled making Sophia look at him a little surprised.

"Don't call yourself that," Paul said as he frowned at his imprint, he really hated that word and he knew that it was one that Embry heard a lot growing up.

He felt for his pack brother since it was something that Embry would never find out since his mother wouldn't tell him and the only people that it could be were Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV, or Joshua Uley all of who had been married when he had been conceived. Sophia blinked as she eyed Paul wondering if she had hit a nerve or something, she had grown tough skin since a lot of her school friends had pointed out that was what she was especially the girls that hadn't liked her at all.

"Paul… my parents have been together for nineteen years and aren't even engaged, it is what I am," Sophia said wondering if that would clear things up for him, it didn't even bother her anymore since she knew that her parents wouldn't be married anytime soon and she understood the hateful whispers that she used to get.

Paul shook his head as he took a shaky breath, he closed his eyes knowing that even if she did pretend to be okay with that word that it wasn't right. In a small community like Forks everyone knew everyone's business and being a bastard just wasn't how it was done in that area. Embry still got that word thrown at him while he was at school, everyone loved to try and get a rise out of him before he phased because he didn't have a dad and didn't know who he was.

"You aren't defined by that word and neither is Mia… you are Sophia Noelle Hayward Swan and I love you for that reason alone, not because of who your parents are," Paul said as he looked at Sophia, he didn't even cared that he had just said those three words to her. Sophia swallowed as she looked at Paul, she really hadn't expected him to say anything like that and she hadn't missed that he had said that he loved her.

"You don't need to say it back until you are ready Phia… I'm more than willing to wait for that," Paul reassured his imprint as he rested a hand on her arm, he offered her a small smile knowing that they had only meet two weeks earlier and she had only been in Forks for five weeks in total. Sophia opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of something, anything that she could say that could make up for what she wasn't ready to say.

"Paul," Sophia whispered knowing that it wasn't fair that she couldn't say those words back to him, it was much too soon for her and she knew that she wasn't going to force herself to say them if she didn't mean them. Paul shook his head knowing that he really didn't mind waiting, the imprint secured that it was okay for him to love his imprint and he was going to wait forever if that was what it took for her to be ready.

"You and Mia are my girls, I would do anything for the two of you," Paul said as he turned to smile at the little girl, he knew that he wasn't going to lose either of them and he would fight for them if it came down to it.

Sophia opened her mouth to say something when a crack of thunder roared overhead, she muttered softly as she moved to quickly to collect Mia; she had known the weather was too good to be true. Paul groaned as he glared up at the sky as he jumped to his feet to collect the blanket as it started to rain; he really had hoped that it would stay dry so that he could enjoy the day with Sophia and Mia.

The blonde quickly covered her daughter's head as she glanced back at Paul, she knew that this conversation wasn't over and she knew that when the time was right that she wouldn't hesitate to tell Paul how she felt about him. Mia whimpered as Paul handed the truck keys over to Sophia so that she could quickly get back to the truck and get Mia out of the rain; the last thing they wanted was for her to get sick.

"And Paul… thank you," Sophia said knowing that he would never push her for anything, he was so different from the boys back in New York and the blonde knew that was why she liked him. Paul smiled as he watched his imprint knowing that things would work out for them.

* * *

Thank you all for the overwhelming response to my query. Jacob will not be imprinting on Nessie in this story and will have his own imprint.

On another note Mia Swan will not have an imprint at all during this story, I want to focus on other things for her as Sophia's daughter.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	31. Bella's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Bella's Return.**

Sophia grumbled tiredly as she was woken up to the slamming of a car door, she sat up as she looked at the bedside clock that read three in the morning. The blonde rolled out of bed wondering what was going on as she heard her uncle's furious voice before she padded over to the window to peak out.

Sophia swallowed heavily as she spotted a Volvo XC60 parked outside of the house, she had no doubts in her mind who that car belonged to and who had upset her uncle. The blonde sighed as she quickly checked on Mia who was sleeping through the noise downstairs before she moved to collect her grey mouse ear dressing gown to cover her navy cami and shorts set.

Sophia wrapped the gown around her before she headed downstairs to calm Charlie before he had a stroke; the blonde closed her bedroom door knowing that she didn't want Mia waking up. Sophia took a deep breath as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her blue eyes lingered on the door for a moment as the voices outside got a little louder.

"Is everything okay Uncle Charlie?" Sophia asked as she stepped outside, she ignored the two vampires stood on the front lawn and focused on her uncle knowing that he was her main concern.

Charlie had been through hell that last three days since Bella had upped and walked out like that without even a phone call to say that she was okay. Edward picked as he stared up at the blonde in the doorway before he looked at Alice for conformation on who she was; he frowned knowing that no one had mentioned her on the way back from Italy to him.

"Sophia it's nice to see you," Alice said as she smiled sweetly to the blonde, she knew that now that the family were moving back to Forks it would give her time to work on a friendship with Sophia.

The blonde ignored Alice as she glanced at Bella sleeping form, she still seemed human and Sophia was sort of grateful for that fact; she knew the Cullens wouldn't have brought her back to the house if she was a leech. Edward frowned as he stared at Sophia, he could hear her thoughts unlike her cousin's and they were far from friendly about him and his family.

"Everything is fine… go back to bed," Charlie said gruffly as he glanced at his niece, he wanted the Cullens gone and he was far from happy with how his daughter had shown up. Bella wasn't even awake and was being carried by Edward, she was blissfully unaware of how much trouble she was in for the stunt that she had pulled.

"Please Charlie… just allow me to set Bella in bed and then I will leave," Edward said as he looked at Charlie, he knew that he had a lot to make up for but he was here to stay and he was determined to fix all of the damage that he had done.

Sophia hovered in the doorway as she chewed on her lip, she knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant and Charlie wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"Over my dead body Cullen… hand her over and get off of my property," Charlie barked as he glared at Edward, he didn't trust the boy for a moment and he really hoped that Bella hadn't taken him back.

Edward frowned as he looked at Charlie before he shook his head and moved towards his house, he had no intentions of letting his love go until he really had to; he just hoped that Charlie was going to let that happen.

"What are you doing?" Charlie demanded as Edward walked straight into the house and headed upstairs to Bella's bedroom to put her to bed.

* * *

Sophia winced as she heard Charlie yelling at Edward and telling him that he was banned from the house; she glanced down at Mia relieved that her daughter was sleeping through all of the drama that was happening.

The blonde chewed on her lip as she thought about phoning Paul and letting him know that her cousin had returned with her vampires. Sophia had a feeling that this was going to complicate things, she knew the pack couldn't protect her and Mia while the Cullens were in town since the house technically sat on Cullen turf.

Sophia shook her head as she walked over to her BlackBerry Pearl 8100 as she wondered how this was going to affect things between her and Paul; they had only been on one date and Mia had been with them for it. The blonde sat on her bed as she pressed her phone to her ear and switched off the bedside light knowing that only trouble could come from Charlie realising that she was still awake.

"Paul… it's Sophia, I know it's early but I thought I'd give you a heads up. Bella's back and she's brought the Cullens with her," Sophia whispered as she rested her back against the wall that was beside her bed, she closed her eyes knowing that this was going to cause problems.

Bella might not have been aware of the problems that the Cullens returning would cause but Sophia was and it worried her since there were already seven members to the pack and with the Cullens return more would phase. The blonde bit her lip as she heard Paul curse violently knowing that this wasn't going to be easy; she was part of the pack that was currently stuck on Cullen turf.

"I know," Sophia whispered as Paul informed her that this meant that he couldn't protect her again; she hated that this was going to affect her relationship with him.

"I'll figure something out… we'll come down to La Push every day," Sophia said knowing that she couldn't be away from Paul, she didn't like that her cousin's choices were affecting her own life.

The blonde looked over at Mia knowing that she was going to do everything to ensure that she wasn't going to be stuck hanging around with the vampires; she was determined to make sure that she and Mia were as safe as possible. Jacob had dropped her repaired car off the day before after he had fixed it for her at Billy's insistence since they didn't want Charlie to find out what was going on and the way the door had been ripped off it hinges would only cause questions.

"Paul, it's not going to happen… I don't want anything to do with the Cullens, they're nothing but trouble," Sophia said as she listened to her wolf's concerns. The blonde rested her head against the wall knowing that the next few days were going to be interesting, she couldn't help but wonder what her uncle would do tomorrow.

Sophia glanced at the bedside clock and stared at it knowing that in just three hours, she was going to have to get up and feed Mia her breakfast and she was going to be exhausted.

"I promise you Paul… nothing is going to change," Sophia said quietly as she heard her uncle coming upstairs to bed, she swallowed hoping that he just went straight for Bella's bedroom and didn't come and check on her.

The blonde whispered her goodnights to Paul knowing that she didn't want to be caught on the phone with him, she hung up and moved to set the mobile on her bedside table when she noticed something move past her window.

Sophia frowned as she moved towards her window wondering who had been watching her, she knew that it wasn't a good sign if it had been a vampire. The blonde looked out of her window only to find that there was no one there.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	32. Annoying Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Annoying Vampires.**

Sophia nibbled on her toast as she glanced between her uncle and cousin, who seemed to be having a Mexican stand-off in the kitchen. The blonde had heard Charlie ground her cousin and Bella was furious that she was being treated like a child; she didn't seem to understand how worried Charlie had been that she had just disappeared like that. Nor did Bella see that he was trying to protect her by putting some distance between her and Edward so that if the vampire was to leave again that she wouldn't fall into a depression like she had the first time.

"My decision still stands Bella," Charlie said gruffly as he frowned at his daughter, he didn't understand how she could forgive her boyfriend as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Bella had been a complete mess when Edward had left and Charlie had really struggled with her depression; he had tried his best but he knew that he hadn't done the best that he could have done for his daughter.

Bella huffed as she glared down at her porridge and muttered under her breath, she couldn't believe that Charlie wasn't getting over this like she had thought that he would. The brunette shot a look at her cousin knowing that Sophia had probably being telling Charlie all sorts of lies about her to get her into trouble so she couldn't see Edward.

"I'm heading down to La Push… do you need me to drop anything off at Sue's?" Sophia asked as she tried to ease the tension in the room, she had plans to meet with Paul after school and she had promised she'd go and see Emily for a few hours before hand.

Charlie nodded his head as he continued to eat his own breakfast, he was glad that Sophia had been around to help out when it came to the Clearwater's, she had been dropping off meals for Sue and he knew that it meant a lot to her.

Bella frowned as she realised that she would be alone in her punishment, she had sort of being counting on Sophia being stuck home as well so she'd have some company. Charlie had banned Edward from coming to the house and Bella knew that when she was at school there was nothing that her father could do to stop her from seeing her vampire boyfriend.

"Nothing that I can think of," Charlie said making Sophia nod her head before she got to her feet and moved to place her plate in the sink; she was desperate to get down to La Push so that didn't have to be around this tension.

The blonde moved to collect Mia and smiled as she cuddled her daughter, she was all too aware that Edward had visited her cousin during the night; blatantly ignoring Charlie's orders as if he was better than that.

"I'll see you both later," Sophia said as she glanced at Bella, she knew her cousin was taking the next two days off school to recover from her little trip to Italy and Charlie wasn't going to be at work for those days.

It made her wonder how her uncle would react when Bella did go back to school and would be glued to Edward's side again; nothing was going to change and Bella would still be a doormat. Sophia headed out of the kitchen as she collected her car keys, she balanced Mia on her hip knowing that she didn't want to stick around.

The blonde made sure that she collected her bag which she had left at the bottom of the stairs so that she didn't have to go back upstairs to get it. Sophia cooed at Mia as she stepped out of the front door and made sure to close it behind her, she had no intentions of spending any time with Bella unless she had to; her cousin had made her choice and in the blonde's eyes she would now have to live with it.

"Are we going to see Emily?" Sophia whispered as she unlocked her car and moved to set her daughter in the back seat, she smiled at the small innocent smile on Mia's face knowing that she would do anything for that smile.

Sophia carefully strapped her daughter into the car seat before she checked that the child-locks were on before she closed the door and moved to get into the car herself. The blonde pulled on her seatbelt before she moved to turn on her car, she frowned as it didn't even make a noise before she tried again.

"What the hell?" Sophia muttered knowing that it had been working the day before and now it seemed dead, she grumbled as she undone her seatbelt before she climbed back out of the car to pop the hood of her car.

The blonde chewed on her lip as she lifted the bonnet and stared at the empty space where her car engine should have been; she blinked wondering how something like that could just go missing. Sophia shivered as a cold wind blew past her causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up; she glanced over to Bella's truck knowing that she wasn't alone anymore.

"What did you do to my car leech?" Sophia hissed as she turned to glare at Edward, who was leaning quite calmly against the 1963 Chevy Step Side C-10 pickup that her cousin had been driving for over a year now. Edward raised an eyebrow at the blonde wondering why she disliked him so much, he knew that Bella loved him and yet her cousin seemed to hate his guts for no reason.

"Alice saw your future disappear… it isn't safe for you to be around those pack of mutts," Edward said calmly knowing that he would win Sophia around in hopes that Charlie would then warm back up to him. Sophia stared at him furiously as she realised what he had done, he had dismantled her car so that she couldn't go and see her friends down in La Push.

"Put my engine back this instant," Sophia snapped as she stepped threateningly towards the vampire wondering just who he thought he was. The blonde wanted nothing to do with the Cullens and she had no intentions of listening to them about how she should live her life.

"I can't do that… it would upset Bella if something were to happen to you and Mia," Edward said as he looked at Sophia calmly, he had done a little research about the blonde and he had wanted to know if she was a threat to his Bella in any way.

Alice had been a great help to him in that matter and she seemed excited about making a new friend, she was even planning to buy some clothes for Mia; she knew that there was no way that Sophia would say no for long.

"Don't you dare even say my daughter's name! I want nothing to do with you leeches," Sophia spat furious that he thought that he knew what was best for her and her daughter. The blonde frowned as she wondered how she was going to do about her car, she glared angrily at Edward who just seemed amused about the situation.

"You will not be permitted to go down to La Push… but you are more than welcome to come to our home, Rosalie and Alice would love to get to know you and Mia," Edward said calmly knowing that this temper tantrum wasn't going to last.

The vampire only wanted what was best for Sophia and he was sure that Bella would be happy with him for protecting her cousin from the dangers that lay in La Push from the pack. Sophia stared at him furiously before she stormed over to the house and threw open the front door, she smirked knowing just how to punish the vampire for what he had done.

"Uncle Charlie… Bella's pompous boyfriend has dismantled my car engine," Sophia shouted knowing that her uncle would hear. If it was the last thing that she did, she was going to make Edward Cullen regret ever thinking that she was going to roll over like her spineless cousin did for him.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	33. The Surprise Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Surprise Offer.**

Bella pursed her lips as she glared over at her cousin as she sat beside Edward in the living room, her brown eyes locked on Sophia as she tried to settle a fussy Mia. Edward took her hand in comfort as he looked at Carlisle and Esme as they tried to calm a furious Charlie. The chief of police had hulled Edward into the house and had called them when he had seen that Sophia's engine was indeed gone; he couldn't believe that the delinquent thought that doing something like that was okay.

"I don't know what you are teaching that kid of yours Carlisle," Charlie said as he shook his head, he had always been quite fond of the Cullen family before Edward had become involved with his daughter. Now it seemed that the only time he saw either Carlisle or Esme was when their son had done something wrong. Carlisle shared a look with his wife knowing that they didn't need Charlie pressing charges because Edward had caused criminal damage to Sophia's car.

"We are truly sorry and we will be punishing Edward when we get home for his misguided actions," Carlisle said hoping that this might calm Charlie, he didn't want the human getting upset over something that could be easily fixed. Edward gave Bella's hand a squeeze knowing that he wouldn't be punished for trying to keep Sophia and Mia safe and away from their natural enemies.

"You also have our word that we will pay to have Sophia's car fixed," Esme said as she offered a warm smile to Charlie, she didn't want him keeping Edward away from his mate even if he had been stupid to mess with Sophia's car. The blonde wasn't anything to do with their family and Esme hoped that she would warm to them in her own time after hearing from Alice how much Sophia disliked them.

"Your word doesn't mean quite a lot to me right now, not after what your son did to my daughter," Charlie said as he eyed the couple, he wanted them to know just how much their son had hurt his daughter. Bella looked at her father in horror as she realised what he was about to do, she really didn't want anyone knowing just how bad she had been when Edward had left her.

"It was night of the living dead around here, she was in a deep depressed and your son was responsible for that," Charlie said knowing that they deserved to know what sort of mess that they had left behind.

Charlie doubted that he would ever be able to forgive Edward for what he had done to Bella, she wasn't the same person anymore even if she was trying to pretend that she was. Edward stiffened as he stared at Charlie allowing the words to sink in about what Bella had been like, he looked at his girlfriend who looked furious that her father had said that.

"We are so very sorry Charlie," Esme whispered knowing that at the best of times, the poor man wasn't sure what to do with his daughter since there was such a weak bond between them. Carlisle squeezed his wife's hand knowing that she had suffered the same way when she had lost her baby boy; it was the reason that she had tried to kill herself and ended up becoming a vampire.

"I just had a wonderful thought… why doesn't Sophia come and work for me at my architect firm," Esme offered as she looked at Charlie, she wanted to smooth things over with him. She hoped that by drawing Sophia closer to the Cullen family that Charlie would warm to them again and allow Edward to see more of Bella; plus it would also allow her to spend some time with Mia.

Sophia eyes widened in horror as she stared at Esme wondering what on earth the woman was playing at; she didn't like the leeches and never would.

"What about me?" Bella demanded angrily as she looked at Esme, she didn't like that her future family wanted Sophia around like the pack did. Charlie raised an eyebrow at his daughter knowing that there was no way in hell that he would allow her to work for the Cullens; he wanted her to get some space away from them.

"You still have your job at Newton's Olympic Outfitters," Charlie said as he thought about what a good opportunity this would be for Sophia. Esme wouldn't mind having Mia around since the baby was so small and she was sure to give Sophia a glowing reference when it came to finding a job in the future; the blonde would work hard to provide for her daughter in anyway and this was a perfect opportunity.

"Thank you Esme… I'm sure Sophia would love to come and work for you," Charlie said as he glanced over at his niece as she opened her mouth to refuse; he wasn't going to allow her to waste this opportunity and sit around the house all day just because she didn't like Edward. Sophia closed her mouth annoyed knowing that there was no way that she would get away with refusing especially since she couldn't tell her uncle that the Cullens were vampires.

"Of course," Sophia said bitterly as she shot a glare at Esme and Carlisle, she didn't believe the act that they were putting on for her uncle. The blonde knew that Paul was going to be furious when he heard what had happened and that she wasn't going to be able to travel down to La Push until her car was fixed.

* * *

"Don't think that they are going to welcome you like the pack did," Bella snapped as she stormed into her cousin's bedroom and wrinkled her nose as she looked around the room in disgust. Sophia rolled her blue eyes as she cuddled Mia, she knew her cousin would end up coming to see her about the job that she had been offered; the blonde laid back on her bed and settled Mia on her stomach.

"I'm not interested in the Cullens… I will always be a wolf girl," Sophia said as she smiled at the inside joke that Bella would never understand. The blonde had no intentions of telling her cousin that she was Paul's imprint, she didn't think that Bella deserved to know any of the tribal secrets especially when she was dating one of the enemy.

Bella pursed her lips as she watched Sophia fuss over her daughter, she was sort of glad that Sophia wasn't interested in her future family; it still annoyed her that the pack were more interested in Sophia than they had been in her.

"Good because Rosalie will despise you and Alice is my best friend," Bella said smugly as she recalled how unwelcome the blonde vampire had made her feel when she had first started dating Edward. Sophia rolled her eyes not really caring, she was only taking the job because Charlie had no idea what was really going on and she didn't want him to get suspicious.

"You really need to get over yourself," Sophia muttered as she remained focused on her daughter, she really didn't know what Bella's problem was but it was probably related to her growing up with Renee and being the responsible one in that relationship.

Bella huffed annoyed before she stormed back out of Sophia's bedroom and slammed the door after her hoping that her cousin wasn't going to ruin things for her. Sophia laughed softly as she continued to play with Mia knowing that she was never going to want to be close with the leeches not when she had Paul.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	34. Quileute Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Quileute Anger.**

"He did what?" Paul snarled down the phone as his girlfriend explained to him what the red haired leech had done to her car; his hands shook furiously as everyone in Emily's home stared at him worried.

They had been worried when Sophia hadn't shown up and no one had heard from her until now, they hadn't known what was keeping her but they knew it had something to do with the leeches.

"Are you and Mia okay?" Paul said through gritted teeth, he couldn't believe that one of the Cullens had done that to her car just to stop her coming to him. Things were already difficult with him not being able to go up to Forks to check on her and Mia since it was against the treaty. Emily stepped closer to Sam as she looked at Paul worried, she didn't know what had happened yet but she could see that it had made Paul furious.

"I swear Phia, I'm going to find a way to come and see you… Cullen won't get away with this," Paul said knowing that he needed to talk with Sam first, he needed to see his imprint and he didn't care what it took. Sam frowned as he stared at his friend knowing that he couldn't allow that to happen, he knew it was only asking for trouble and they didn't need that right now with Victoria still hovering around.

"What happened?" Kim asked worried as she clung to Jared's side, she knew better than to go anywhere near Paul right now; he was still shaking and didn't have the best control. Jared held her close to him knowing that his best friend wasn't in the best places right now and he knew how worried Paul had been when Sam had told him that Sophia hadn't shown up.

"Bella's leech took the engine from her car so she couldn't come down, then mother leech offered her a job to sweeten Charlie up," Paul spat as he tried to calm himself down before he phased in the house again.

Emily swallowed knowing that the treaty currently had nothing in it to protect Sophia, she didn't live on Quileute soil and wouldn't be able to move there for another few years when she was old enough.

"Who the hell does that?" Leah asked as she looked at Paul, she was still coming to terms with the fact that she was a wolf but she had to admit that she could understand why Paul wasn't happy about his imprint being kept from him like that.

Paul took a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself, he knew what he wanted and he couldn't believe that the Cullens were messing with his imprint; he knew that this was the last thing that he wanted right now.

"Call Dr. Fang… tell him we want the treaty amending now," Paul said as he looked at Sam, he knew that they couldn't allow the Cullens to get away with what they had done. The pack looked at Sam knowing that they couldn't allow this to slide, the Cullens had overstepped their mark and had endangered an imprint.

* * *

"Uncle Charlie?" Sophia asked as she stepped into her uncle's bedroom, she had just settled Mia down for bed and had decided now was the right time to speak with her uncle about the offer that Esme had made.

The blonde had thought long and hard about her to discuss this with her uncle without bringing him into the secret that wasn't hers to share. Sophia might not have said anything to her uncle when the offer was first made but she knew that if she reacted in a sensible manner now that he would understand why she wasn't going to take the job offer even if he wanted her to.

"Could I talk to you?" Sophia asked as she walked further into her uncle's bedroom, she was glad that Bella had gone to bed early so that there would be no interruptions while she spoke to Charlie. Charlie nodded his head as he looked up at Sophia as she shifted nervously, he'd had so much on his mind lately that he was surprised that she had waited until now to come and talk to him.

"I won't be taking the job that Mrs Cullen offered," Sophia said calmly as she crossed her arms, her blue eyes watched her uncle as she ran over the points in her head that she had made to explain why she would not be taking that job.

"I know you are disappointed however I can't take a job with that family, not after what they have done to my own," Sophia said with a shake of her head, she watched her uncle as a frown formed on his face.

The blonde hadn't wanted to add more stress to her uncle's day after what had happened with Edward, she was worried about his blood pressure as it was and she knew that doing things this way that the Cullens wouldn't be able to stop her and convince Charlie that she was being silly.

"I've spoken to Sue and she says that there is a job going down on La Push where she works," Sophia said as she tried to ease her uncle's mind. Money was the least of her problems but she did want to prove for her daughter in some way on her own.

Charlie nodded his head as he watched his niece, he was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to take the job but he could understand why. Sophia had been far from warm with any of the Cullens and Charlie had expected her to throw a tantrum when he had accepted the job for her; he was actually surprised that she had decided to come and speak to him this way.

* * *

Sam carefully shifted back into his human form as the pack meet the Cullens at the treaty line, he eyed the seven vampires warily knowing that this was not going to be an easy meeting.

"You wished to talk to us about the treaty?" Carlisle asked cautiously as he looked at the wolves, his eyes moving over each of the wolves knowing that they had called this meeting for a reason. Sam nodded his head as he moved forward slightly to show that he was the alpha of the new pack, he glanced at Paul whose eyes where locked on Edward knowing that he was still angry about what had happened.

"We wish to discuss the Swans," Sam said as he focused back on Carlisle, he wanted to make it clear that while they had no interest in Bella now that she was back with the leeches; Sophia and Mia were under pack protection and were untouchable to them. Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust as he eyed the wolves, he didn't know why they were interested in his Bella's family but it wouldn't change anything.

"Bella's family are none of your concern mutt… they are perfectly safe under our protection," Edward said as he thought about the oddly protective thoughts that came from one of the grey wolves about Sophia and her daughter. Paul snarled furiously as he stepped forward, his eyes locked on the smug vampire knowing who he was since Jacob had pointed it out.

"I am afraid that isn't possible… Sophia is an imprint and as such is a member of this pack," Sam said as he tried to keep things calm. The last thing that he wanted was a fight to break out and that was why he had stopped Paul heading up to the house to check on Sophia and Mia; it would only end in war if he did.

"That's disgusting," Edward said as he picked the brains of the wolves to find out what imprinting was, his golden eyes staring at the pack in disgust. Paul bared his teeth at the vampire knowing that he had an issue to settle with Edward and he wasn't going to let it go.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	35. Amending the Treaty

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Amending the Treaty.**

"Paul enough," Sam ordered as he realised what his pack brother was going to do, he glanced at the dark silver furred wolf; he wanted this to be over as quickly as possible so that they could all head home. Paul snapped his jaws angrily that the alpha order stopped him from attacking, he looked at Sam knowing that his friend had done it for a reason even if he didn't like it.

"Imprinting is where we find our soul-mates… it is in no way disgusting Cullen," Sam said evenly as he turned his attention back to Edward, he glared at the vampire knowing that he claimed that Bella was his mate. Carlisle frowned as he looked at his son, he sometimes wondered if Edward was stuck with the mental capability of a seventeen year old instead of someone who had lived for over one hundred years.

"What do you wish to amend about the treaty?" Carlisle asked as he attempted to bring the meeting back on track, his golden eyes watching Sam knowing that they had a lot to discuss and he was all too aware that things had certainly changed since they had left Forks.

"I would like to thank you all first for protecting Bella," Edward said pulling the attention back away from what they had come to talk about again; Jacob huffed knowing that he didn't believe that Bella had so willingly gotten back together with the vampire. Sam just nodded his head as he focused on the head vampire, he had no interest in what Edward had said since they had only done what had needed doing.

"The first point will be that the Swan house will become neutral territory to allow pack members and Cullens to go there," Sam said as he returned to the task at hand, he knew that there would be some upset for what he was proposing but they needed to build some boundaries.

"Carlisle you cannot allow that," Edward said outraged at what was being suggested by the wolves as Alice also spoke up of her displeasure of having to share the territory where her best friend lived.

Rosalie scoffed as she turned to look at her siblings, she glared at them wondering why they couldn't see that they couldn't always have their way when it came to everything. The wolves were actually being quite fair to them with what they wanted, it wasn't like they were saying that the Cullens couldn't go to the house only that it would allow all of them to go there.

"The second point is that Sophia and Mia are under pack protection and we would like your family to keep its distance especially after what happened today," Sam said knowing that the blonde didn't like the Cullens and never would. Alice huffed at the idea of losing out on a new friend, she only really had Bella and had been looking forward to bonding with Sophia; she'd had so much planned and her plans were linked with her pending friendship with the blonde.

"Grow up Alice, she doesn't even like you anyway," Rosalie said as she looked at her sister, she was glad that at least one woman in the Swan family seemed to have some common sense. The female vampire hated that Bella seemed so willing to give everything up without realising just what she would lose. Alice glared back at her sister knowing that she would love Sophia especially when she laid eyes on Mia; she was sure that they would all become the best of friends.

"We would also like to remind you that it is against the rules for any of your coven to bit a human," Sam said knowing that Bella seemed desperate to become one of them.

Carlisle nodded his head knowing that this wasn't as bad as he had thought, he took a shaky breath hoping that his family would stick to what was being said. Edward would only focus on Bella anyway but it was Alice that seemed determined to have more human friends and she wanted Sophia to be one of them.

"What about the job that I offered Sophia?" Esme asked as she looked at the pack curiously, she really hadn't thought that the pack would have so much of a problem with them being around Sophia and her daughter. Sam glanced at Paul knowing that Sophia had mentioned that she was talking to Charlie that night about the job offer and he knew that there was no way that they would tell her what to do.

"That is entirely up to Sophia even if we do prefer that she not take the job," Sam said as he looked at the mother vampire, he wasn't going to demand that Sophia did anything and he knew that it wouldn't end well if he did try to do that. Esme nodded her head as she laced her fingers with Carlisle, she had hoped to spend time with the teenage mother since she adored children however that didn't seem like it would be happening now.

"We would also like to include that any imprints that resides in Forks from this day forward will be pack protected and your interference with them in anyway will not be tolerated," Sam said as he concluded what the pack had wanted changing within the treaty. The wolf knew that there was no way that the Cullens would deny them this since they were actually being quite reasonable about what they wanted; they only wished to protect an imprint.

"We'll agree to your terms if you leave Bella alone," Edward said speaking up for his family, he ignored the warning look that Carlisle offered him as he walked forward.

"Bella is none of our concern leech and she is your problem alone," Sam said as he eyed the mind reader, he wondered if they all knew how quickly Bella had handed over information on the entire coven without a second thought. Edward frowned a little as he picked up on Sam's thoughts, he was a little disappointed that Bella had passed on details that she had been trusted with about the vampires.

"Very well then… we have an agreement," Carlisle said relieved that this had ended without bloodshed, he knew that his coven were outnumbered and it wasn't going to end well if a war had come around over a misunderstanding.

Paul felt his chest ease slightly as he realised that he was now free to go and check on his imprint; he needed to see her after what had happened today and the amendment of the treaty. Edward frowned as he looked at the dark silver wolf knowing that he would be seeing a lot of him and Bella's house would stink of him from now on.

"Thank you for your time… we'll have the new treaty drawn up as soon as possible so that it can be signed," Sam said as he signalled for the pack to head back to La Push, he nodded at Paul knowing what his friend would want to do and he didn't mind. Carlisle watched the pack leave before he prepared to head home with his family, he glanced at Edward hoping that his eldest son would be able to control himself with one of the wolves being around Bella's home from now on.

Jacob watched Edward and the other Cullens leaving as a bitter feeling filled him, he couldn't believe that Bella had taken them back. He hated that Sophia had been right about her cousin and he wished that he had been able to win Bella's heart.

Jacob shook his head as he prepared to travel back to La Push, he knew that here would always be the chance that he would imprint but he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. Bella had been everything for him and yet she had still chosen Edward instead of him.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	36. Midnight Visits

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Midnight Visits.**

"Paul?" Sophia whispered as she pulled open her window and looked down at her boyfriend a little surprised to see him. The blonde knew that he wasn't allowed to come up to her home since it was on Cullen turf, so she was a little surprised to see him now standing outside of her home.

"Move back. I'm coming up," Paul said as he looked up at Sophia relieved to see that she was okay, he took a deep breath as he tried to ignore the stench of leech. Paul had known that there was every chance that Edward would be at the house to see Bella after their meeting.

Sophia stepped back curiously as she wondered what Paul was doing, she glanced at the door making sure that it was closed so that Charlie wouldn't find out that Paul had come to see her. The blonde jumped slightly surprised as she heard a thump and turned to find Paul suddenly standing in her room closing the window slightly.

"How?" Sophia asked confused as she stared at her wolf, she blinked as he quickly checked on Mia to see that she was sleeping soundly before he turned to look at her. Paul shook his head as he pulled her into a hug, his arms holding her to him as he closed his eyes relieved that she was okay.

"You okay?" Paul asked roughly as he held Sophia to him, he tried to ignore the stench of leech that was coming from next door. Sophia and Mia were all that mattered to him now and he would have to deal with Edward being around; the amended treaty meant that the leech couldn't mess with his imprint anymore.

"I'm fine," Sophia whispered as she pulled back and looked up at Paul, she didn't know what had happened before he had come to her but she had a feeling that it had changed things. Paul nodded his head as he eyed his imprint who was wearing a pastel cat over-sized tee that she had been sleeping in.

"We amended the treaty, the house is now neutral territory," Paul said knowing that she needed to know about the changes that had been made for her own safety and that of Mia's as well. Sophia looked at Paul knowing that this did make things easier for them since the house had originally been Cullen territory and prevented the wolves coming to her when the vampires had returned.

"They have also been asked to keep a distance from you and Mia, you are both pack protected," Paul said as he looked over at the sleeping two month old, he was extremely pleased that he could now come and check on his imprint now.

Sophia sighed in relief as she realised that she wouldn't have to put up with the Cullens harassing her anymore; she knew that there was a chance that Alice wasn't going to give up but she would deal with that later.

"I'm not taking the job with them… Sue's offered me one down on the reservation," Sophia said as she brushed some hair from her face, she wanted him to know that she had no intentions of ever having anything to do with the Cullens unless she really needed to.

Paul nodded his head relieved that his imprint wasn't going to be working with one of the leeches; he made a mental note to thank Sue when he next saw her. The wolf wrinkled his nose again as he tried to ignore the stench of vampire that wafted into the room, he wondered if Sophia knew that the leech was next door.

"Paul?" the blonde whispered as she looked at her boyfriend, she knew that there was something bothering him and it worried her; she moved back from him slightly as she noticed that he was shaking.

Paul shook his head not wanting to worry her, he doubted that she would be happy to know that one of the Cullens were next door in Bella's bedroom and could come into her room while she was sleeping. It was bad enough that he knew about that, he would be staying around at the house as often as he could and had would ask his pack brothers to take turns when he couldn't be there to watch her.

"It's nothing," Paul said with a shake of his head, he didn't know how much Edward would tell Bella about the meeting but he hoped that the leech could keep the imprinting part quiet for now. The wolf didn't want Bella knowing about Sophia's connection to the pack since he knew that she would only create more problems for the pack by knowing.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Sophia asked as she raised an eyebrow at Paul, she tilted her head as she sat down on her bed wondering what had happened. Paul sighed as he looked at his imprint, he glanced over at Mia who was sound asleep knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Edward is here… he apparently spends the night with Bella," Paul said as he turned his attention back to Sophia who was staring at him horrified at the news that there could be a vampire in her home and she didn't know about it. Sophia shivered as she realised that this had probably been happening since Bella had first dated the leech and Charlie had no idea about it.

"He won't come in here while I'm around Phia..." Paul said as he moved to sit beside his imprint, he had no intentions of leaving her alone while Edward was visiting Bella; he didn't want the leech getting any other ideas about his imprint and her daughter.

* * *

"Charlie's a crappy chief of police," Sophia whispered as she lay in her bed, she felt a little guilty that Paul had insisted on sleeping on her floor; she had given him a pillow and blanket but that didn't make her feel any better.

Paul snorted as he looked up at her from his spot, he knew what she meant and he had to agree. Charlie had no idea that two teenage boys were currently in his house, he had no idea that Bella had been allowing Edward into the house for the first six months that they had been dating and now both Paul and Edward would be staying over.

"Human wise, he does do quite well it's just us supernatural beings that he misses," Paul said as he folded his arms behind his head, he was sure if Charlie knew about the pack and the Cullens that he would be a lot more aware of the two teenagers that shouldn't be in his house right now.

Sophia nodded her head, she stared up at her ceiling as she tried to get comfortable; her mind still a little worried about the leech next door that could suck her and Mia dry. The blonde didn't trust the Cullens for a moment and that wouldn't change just because they claimed to be 'vegetarians'; they were still vampires in her eyes.

"Won't your dad notice you're not home?" Sophia asked as she realised that if Paul was staying with her, she didn't want him getting into trouble just for her. Paul shook his head, he had lived with his father for as long as he could remember since his mother had disappeared after they had divorced.

"He's away on business," Paul said shortly as he closed his brown eyes, his father had never really been around before and he didn't care that he wasn't around now. Sophia nodded her head as she watched Paul for a moment, she rolled her blue eyes before she climbed out of bed and settled on the floor beside Paul and wrapped her arms around him.

Paul opened his eyes and looked down at his imprint, he smiled pulling the blanket over her knowing that he didn't need his father anymore.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	37. Morning Chats

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Morning Chats.**

Sophia blinked confused as she woke up in her warm bed, she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she wondered how she had gotten into her bed. The last thing that Sophia remembered was falling asleep next to Paul on the floor, and now here she was alone in bed; the blonde quickly sat up to see that her boyfriend was gone. Sophia sighed a little disappointed that he hadn't stayed as she climbed out of bed and moved to check on Mia who was sound asleep.

The blonde watched her daughter for a moment before she headed out of her bedroom for the bathroom so that she could wash and brush her teeth. Sophia glanced at her uncle's bedroom knowing that he was already downstairs, it bothered her slightly that he still had no idea that Edward constantly spent the night with Bella.

"Good Morning," Bella said smugly as she leant against the door frame as Sophia did her morning routine, she watched her cousin knowing that what Edward had told her last night had been interesting to say the least. Sophia raised an eyebrow at her cousin in the mirror, she didn't know what Bella wanted but she doubted that Bella was going to be pleasant with her.

"Edward told me something interesting last night," the brunette said as she watched Sophia, she knew that her cousin was hiding something from her and she didn't like that the wolves were being very friendly with Sophia still now that she had chosen the Cullens.

Sophia paused for a moment wondering what the leech could have told her cousin, she really didn't want to discuss imprinting with Bella since she doubted that the older teenager would understand.

"How would Charlie feel if he knew that your boyfriend stayed last night?" Bella said smirking, she couldn't believe that her cousin thought she'd get away with having Paul stay over.

"How would Charlie feel if he knew that the boy he'd banned from the house also stayed over last night?" Sophia shot back as she turned to face her cousin, she knew what Bella was trying to do and she wasn't going to fall for it.

The blonde would easily out the fact that Edward had been staying over if Bella said anything about Paul; she knew that it wouldn't be easily but Bella had just as much as she did to lose. Bella opened her mouth to say something before she frowned realising that it would be pointless; the blonde had her there and she knew it.

"You won't be saying anything to Uncle Charlie about Paul, or I will tell him all about your precious Eddie," Sophia said threateningly, she wasn't going to allow her cousin destroy what she had with Paul. Bella blinked as she stared at the blonde before her as she realised that it wasn't just the Cullen/Pack divide that she was going to have to deal with but her cousin as well.

"So that's how it is?" Bella said as she glared at Sophia, she couldn't believe that this was what it came down to that she was going to allow the manwhore of La Push near her and her daughter. Jacob had told her all about Paul Lahote and she was disgusted that Sophia actually thought that he could ever love her; that she was stupid enough to fall for his tricks.

"That's how it is," Sophia said with a nod of her head before she turned around and focused on getting ready, she was meant to be spending the day with Fiona and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

"Who are you?" Bella demanded as she opened the front door, she glared at the woman that was stood at the door; she eyed the infant in her arms in disgust. Bella was still angry that Sophia had outsmarted her and that Charlie was sticking firm on the fact that she was grounded. Fiona blinked at the brunette that was stood before her, she had heard from her friend what Bella was like but she wasn't expecting her to be so rude to her when they first met.

"Fiona… I'm here to see Sophia," the brunette said as she shifted her hold on Austin, she knew that Bella had been in a depression recently and had only just come out of it but there was no need for her to be rude.

Sophia pushed Bella out of the way and rolled her eyes at her cousin, she was growing tired of Bella's snappy attitude since she wasn't allowed to see Edward. Charlie wasn't letting up and was determined to keep Bella away from Edward though he was considering allowing him to visit during a set time since Bella was seeing him at school.

"Ignore her… come in," Sophia chimed with a smile as she allowed Fiona into the house, she glanced at Bella who was glaring at the brunette that she allowed into their home.

Bella stared at the teenage mother that Sophia had invited inside, jealously filled her as she wondered why her cousin was allowed to have friends around and she wasn't; it wasn't like she needed to explain herself to Charlie.

"Coffee?" Sophia asked as she looked at her friend, they were having a catch up since everything had been crazy the last few weeks. Fiona nodded her head as she headed into the living room and set Austin down near Mia, she smiled at the little girl knowing that she was glad to have a friend like Sophia.

Bella leant against the door and stared at Fiona, she didn't know why but the girl before her looked familiar; she knew that she had probably been at her school but there was something else.

"Where do I know you from?" Bella asked as she continued to stare at the brunette, she eyed the infant that Fiona had brought with her and frowned as she wondered why her father allowed baby's into the house. Fiona paused for a moment knowing that Bella was close friends with Austin's father, she swallowed knowing that she didn't need the older teenager learning who had fathered her child.

"We go to the same school," Fiona replied simply, she knew that Austin's father wouldn't have told anyone about his drunken mistake and he would go to his grave denying that Austin was his. Bella nodded her head as she stared at Austin, she crossed her arms knowing that there was just something about the infant that pulled on her memory.

"Who is his father?" the brunette asked as she continued to look between Fiona and Austin, she knew that something didn't add up. Fiona turned to look at Bella wondering why she wanted to know, it made her worry about what she wanted to know for and what she would do with that knowledge.

"Go harass someone else Bella," Sophia snapped as she walked back into the living room, she glared at her cousin knowing that Fiona hadn't come here to be harassed with her noisy questions. Bella huffed as the blonde handed Fiona her coffee, she turned on her heel and stormed upstairs, stamping her feet along the way; she wasn't going to let go of the fact that she knew Fiona from somewhere.

"Ignore her," Sophia said with a smile as they heard Bella slam her bedroom door, the two of them rolled their eyes at the fact that the older teenager acted more like a child than they did.

Fiona nodded her head as she sipped on her coffee, she knew that she would be in a lot of trouble if Austin's paternity was revealed. Fiona just hoped that Bella would leave her secret alone and forget that she had seen her at the party that was held months ago; it would only led to the father making her life hell.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	38. April Fools Karma

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: April Fools Karma.**

"Are you sure that this is okay?" Fiona asked nervously as she sat in Sophia's car on the way to La Push, she had been a little nervous about meeting the blonde's friends especially since she didn't know anyone from the reservation. Sophia nodded her head as she flashed a reassuring smile at her friend, she wouldn't have brought Fiona with her to meet Emily and Kim if they hadn't asked her too.

"And they don't mind me bringing Austin?" Fiona asked nervously, she knew a lot of people didn't like the fact that she was a mother at the age of seventeen; even with her eighteenth birthday approaching it didn't change how people saw her. The brunette knew that she was being silly, especially since Sophia had brought Mia with her but she had spent a lot of time being out casted because of a drunken mistake.

"Of course not, Emily loves children," Sophia said as she pulled into the small quant driveway that led up to the house, she glanced at Fiona knowing that it would be good for her friend to meet other people who didn't judge her.

Fiona chewed on her lip as she stared up at the house, it wasn't what she had been expecting when Sophia had invited her to meet her friends from down in La Push. The brunette was all too aware that Sophia now had a boyfriend of three weeks and she was surprised that her friend still made time for her in her busy schedule when it came to her life.

"Relax the boys don't bite," Sophia teased as she saw how tense Fiona was, she knew her friend had no idea that the Cullens were vampires; she hated that she couldn't warn anyone about the danger that the vegetarian vamps caused. The two teenagers climbed out of the car and moved to collect their children before heading into the house; Fiona nervously following after Sophia as they entered the house.

* * *

Paul rolled his eyes as he pulled on his shorts and looked over at Jacob who was still sulking over the fact that Bella had gone back to her leech. Everyone had seen that this was coming and the only one that was surprised about what had happened was Jacob; he spent his days now avoiding her calls and moping during patrol.

"Get over it Jake… she's not worth it," Embry said as he tried to cheer his best friend up, he hated to see Jacob down like this and Bella wasn't making things easier on him by trying to be his friend when he was hurting.

Jacob just made a noise of agreement as they walked towards Emily's, he didn't want to talk about the mess of his love life right now; he hated that Bella couldn't see he would be better for her. Hell, he had thought that once Paul had imprinted on Sophia that he stood a better chance at winning Bella's heart; the Gods had said that Sophia was good enough to be an imprint so why not Bella, since they were cousins.

"Thank the lord that we don't have to protect that leech lover anymore," Jared said relieved as he walked with Paul, he hated that Bella was always around when the Cullens had left. The brunette had brought nothing but trouble and now that her precious Edward was back, the pack no longer had to look out for her; they would protect their tribe and their imprints like they should.

"Don't call her that," Jacob snapped as he shoved Jared to the floor and glared at him, he hated that the pack hadn't welcomed Bella properly like they had Sophia. Jacob blamed them for the fact that Bella hadn't chosen him, he knew she hadn't felt wanted by the pack and he hated that.

"What's got you all bent out of shape?" Jared snapped as Paul helped him up, he looked at Jacob as he brushed himself off; he hated that Bella was still causing fights between the pack and she wasn't even around anymore. Jacob glared at his two imprinted pack brothers, he hated them for constantly reminding him what could happen if he did settle down with Bella; he didn't want to imprint.

"You never made Bella feel welcome, you drove her back to the leeches," Jacob snarled as he placed the blame for what had happened between him and Bella on his pack brothers. Paul rolled his eyes as Jared scoffed, they had known that they would be blamed for what had happened and weren't even surprised that Jacob was bring it up now.

"That's because she wasn't welcome, she wasn't an imprint," Paul said as he looked at Jacob, he didn't understand why the younger wolf clung to the idea that Bella was meant for him. Bella had manipulated him and had done everything to drive a wedge between him and the pack since she had learnt about the wolves; she didn't deserve to be a member of their family.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't imprint on my girlfriend's cousin, I'm sorry that I didn't imprint on the girl that's pinned after me for year and I am so sorry that I didn't imprint on a teenage brat that has a child of her own," Jacob spat knowing that he had gone too far and he didn't care. Jacob was tired of them thinking that their lives were perfect because they had imprinted on their soul-mates, they all had so many faults and he wanted to hurt them because he was hurting right now.

* * *

Sophia looked up concerned as Paul stormed into Emily's home, he walked straight towards the blonde where she sat with Mia in her arms. Fiona looked confused at the sight of the newcomers that were arriving; she could sense the tension as much as the other women and wondered what had happened.

"Paul, this is Fiona," Sophia said as she introduced her boyfriend to the brunette that was sat next to her, she carefully handed Mia over to Paul making the infant squeal in delight. Paul smiled as he held Mia close to him, he took a deep breath to calm himself down knowing that he wouldn't ruin today for his girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you," Paul said as he nodded at Fiona, he was glad that Sophia had a friend that wasn't in the mix right now; he shot a look at Jacob who was covered in red marks from the beating that he had just taken. Fiona nodded her head back at Paul, she wasn't quite sure where to look since the men that had all arrived were topless expect for one who was stood away from the rest.

Jacob looked up as he felt someone looking at him, his brown eyes locked with an unfamiliar set of brown ones before gravity seemed to move around him. All other connections seemed to severe as he looked at the woman that was now his imprint, he felt a wave of calm pour of him as he realised that she was the one for him.

Fiona blinked confused as she looked away from Jacob confused about what had happened, the room had gone silent and everyone seemed to know what had just occurred. Austin took that moment to start crying making Fiona move to collect him concerned while Jacob stared at his imprint confused about what was going on.

Paul smirked as he wrapped an arm around the back of Sophia's chair, he knew that this was karma's way of punishing him for all of the horrible things that he had said about his imprint and her daughter. Now Jacob had an imprint who was in the exact same position as Sophia was.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	39. Jacob Meet Fiona

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Jacob Meet Fiona.**

"What just happened?" Sophia asked softly as she looked at Paul confused as Fiona fussed over Austin distracted from the look that Jacob was giving her. Paul grinned as he turned his attention to his own imprint and kissed her softly, he knew that this was the best thing that could have happened right now.

"Jake just imprinted," Paul whispered as he settled Mia onto his knee, he knew that this would finally put a stop to all the horrible things that Jacob had been saying and thinking about Sophia now that he had an imprint of his own. Sophia blinked taken back by what Paul had just told her, she knew how in love Jacob was with her cousin and she wasn't about to let him hurt Fiona because of his feelings for Bella.

"On Fiona?" Sophia asked as she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, she couldn't help but check that she had heard him right; she knew what this meant for her friend and she was worried.

Paul nodded his head as a couple of wolves chuckled at the fact that she was checking that it was on Fiona and not on Austin. Paul nodded his head as he turned his attention to Mia as Fiona prepared to go and change Austin's nappy, he knew that Jacob had a lot to learn after his treatment of Sophia and now karma had given him an imprint that was in the same position.

"A word Jacob," Sophia said as she got to her feet and walked outside, she ignored the look that Paul shot her knowing that she had to have a little word with Jacob. The blonde wasn't going to let him treat Fiona like dirty for her cousin, he would answer to her if he did anything to hurt her friend. Jacob sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and followed after the blonde, he could see that Paul was far from pleased with the fact that he was going to speak with Sophia alone.

* * *

Sophia took a deep breath as she crossed her arms, she knew that this wasn't her busy but she had seen how Jacob was around her cousin and she couldn't allow Fiona to be hurt.

"I know that you imprinted on Fiona," the blonde said as she turned to face Jacob who stood a few feet from her, they were a little away from the house and Sophia knew that Paul would be waiting in the wings. Jacob eyed Sophia knowing that she wasn't going to warm to him, he didn't blame her since he hadn't been friendly with her and had been glued to Bella's side.

"But if you use her in any way to improve your chances with my cousin then I will do everything in my power to hurt you," Sophia said as she glared at the wolf in front of her. Fiona was her best friend right now and she wasn't about to allow Jacob to hurt the brunette, who had done nothing wrong; Bella didn't deserve his love and she never would.

Jacob stared at Sophia as he took in what she was saying, he knew that she was right but he couldn't help but think about Bella right now and what she would say when she learnt that he had imprinted. Bella was still currently serving her grounding and couldn't come down to La Push, she might have been sending him notes but that was all that he got from her.

"I'm asking you to give Fiona a chance, a fair chance to win your heart… she deserves at least that," Sophia said as she continued to just watch Jacob. The New Yorker knew that she was asking a lot from the love sick teen but Bella wasn't going anywhere for a while and wouldn't be able to interfere with his courtship with Fiona if he gave her a chance.

Jacob closed his eyes knowing that it was only fair for her to ask this of him, he wouldn't be seeing Bella for a good few weeks and Fiona was his imprint. Ever since Edward had returned, Jacob had seen a new side to the Bella that he loved and she had slowly changed into someone that he didn't even know.

"Okay," Jacob agreed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, he watched Sophia knowing that he had a lot to make up for especially with her. In the few minutes since he had imprinted, Jacob could already feel himself becoming protective towards her and he disliked how he had thought about Sophia because she was a teenage mother.

Sophia brushed her fingers through her hair, she wasn't sure what else she could say but she knew that she would take Fiona's side no matter what happened. The blonde just hoped that her friend would be able to handle the supernatural world that she was now apart of.

* * *

Fiona shifted her hold on Austin as she headed back downstairs, she could hear the chatter from the kitchen and she felt a little relaxed that they had all been so welcoming to her. The brunette smiled down at her son knowing that it felt nice to be accepted for who she was and to be able to talk to people who didn't stare at her disgusted because she had a son.

"Hello," said a voice making Fiona pause she turned to look at the person who had spoken and offered him a weak smile, she jogged her memory for a name and couldn't think of one. Sophia had told her but there were so many of them and they all sort of looked alike to Fiona; she felt a little confused as she took in the look on his face, it was like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You must be Fiona, Sophia's friend," Jacob said as he smiled nervously at the girl before him that was his imprint, he wasn't sure how things would work out between them but he hoped it would led to something more. Jacob couldn't even bring himself to think about Bella and all he had hoped to one day have with her; she had chosen her path in life and it was time for him to choose his.

"That's me," Fiona said as she eyed Jacob, she didn't know why he was looking at her like that but it felt nice; she usually just got dirty looks because of Austin but he wasn't looking at her like that. Jacob offered her a shy smile, he knew that maybe it was time that he decided on a path for himself; he had to choose whether he continued to try and win Bella's heart or would he choose to start a new life with Fiona.

"I'm Jacob," he said introducing himself as he watched Fiona, he knew he would have to make a decision and that his life would never be the same once he made the choice on which woman that he wanted. Fiona looked at him as she recalled a Jacob that Sophia had told her about, he was being used by Bella from what she had heard and the older teenager was taking advantage of him.

"It's nice to meet you," Fiona said as Austin suddenly started to get fussy, she turned her attention to her son knowing that he didn't like being stood still for long. Jacob's brown eyes moved to the little boy, a pang of familiarity rushed through him as he looked at the infant's familiar looking face; it made him wonder just how Austin's father was.

"I better be getting back to the kitchen," Fiona said knowing that Austin would be getting hungry and she was a little hungry herself. Jacob nodded his head as he continued to look at Austin, he was sure that he had seen his face before and it wasn't just as Fiona's son; he looked a little like one of Bella's friends from Forks High and he couldn't recall which one.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	40. Being Threatened

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Being Threatened.**

Fiona chewed on her lip as she walked into Forks Diner with Sophia, the two had come for some lunch and had brought Austin and Mia with them. The brunette couldn't wrap her head around the strange behaviour that she had seen from Jacob, he had continued to stare at her until it was time to go home after their small introduction.

"So what did you think of yesterday?" Sophia asked curiously as they choose a table near the back where they wouldn't be bothered. The blonde could see a couple of Bella's high school friends and she didn't want to draw their attention after the last time that they had met; she couldn't understand how Bella put up with them even with her new bratty attitude.

"It was nice," Fiona said carefully as she sat Austin on her lap, she brushed her fingers through her son's brown locks as she shifted nervously. Fiona didn't want Sophia to know that Austin was in the same restaurant with them, she knew it would raise questions that she didn't want to answer.

Sophia nodded her head as she eyed her friend concerned, she could see that something was wrong and it worried her. The blonde set Mia into the baby chair knowing that the two month old would get fussy if she was forced to sit on her mother's lap for long.

"I have to go to the bathroom, could you mind Austin for me?" Fiona asked as she offered Sophia a small smile, she knew that she need a moment to gather herself and she couldn't break down in public right now.

The brunette still found it difficult to see the father of her son, especially when she knew that he didn't want anything to do with the four month old. Sophia nodded her head as she moved to take the infant, she was sure she could handle both children for a little while. Fiona took a deep breath as she handed over Austin before she hurried to the ladies room, she could feel someone watching her and she didn't dare look back.

* * *

Fiona yelped as she was slammed back into the wall, she glared up at the man that had grabbed her and whimpered when she realised who it was; she hadn't been expecting him to come after her like that.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he pinned the brunette against the wall, his blue eyes glaring down at the girl that could so easily destroy his perfect life. The teenager thought that he had dealt with the problems when Fiona had told him that she was pregnant and he had threatened her into silence; he would lose everything if the truth came out.

"I'm having lunch with a friend," Fiona whispered as she lowered her brown eyes to the floor, she knew that her son was starting to look so much like his father and it wouldn't be long before someone would guess who he was.

The man gritted his teeth as he squeezed her shoulders, he couldn't believe that she still had the brat and he had hoped she'd give it away for adoption; he knew she'd dropped out of school and hadn't thought much of it.

"Ouch Mike! You're hurting me," Fiona squeaked as she struggled against him, she glared up at him wondering why he couldn't just leave her alone. The brunette hadn't asked him for anything and she hadn't told anyone that the great Michael Newton, the most popular boy in Forks High was the father of her four month old son.

"Have you told anyone?" Mike demanded as he glared down at Fiona, he didn't care that he was hurting Fiona nor did he care about his son.

Mike had a reputation that would be destroyed if anyone learnt that he had fathered a child, he hated to think what his parents would say if they were to discover what he had done and he dreaded his girlfriend's reaction.

"Of course not," Fiona said as she looked at Mike, she didn't know what she had seen in him the night of the party; she had been stupid to think that older boy cared for her in anyway. The brunette could barely remember what they had done, but it had resulted in Austin and she wasn't going to lose her son for anything.

"Good keep it that way," Mike spat as he pushed himself away from Fiona, he had been drunk when he had slept with her but that hadn't changed anything including the fact that he was a father to a child that he didn't want. Fiona nodded her head as she took a shaky breath, she knew that she would take the secret to her grave and she would never tell Austin what a monster his father was.

"I thought I told you to get rid of it?" Mike snapped as he looked at Fiona, he hadn't thought that he would ever see that child and now that he had it worried him how much the little boy looked like him.

Fiona stared at Mike frightened knowing that he had wanted her to abort her son and when she had refused he had demanded that she give him up for adoption. The brunette hadn't been back to school since she had given birth to Austin in December, she had wanted to keep her son safe away from Mike; she was frightened of what he would do if he knew.

"Is everything okay here?" Sophia asked as she walked around the corner, she looked at Fiona concerned as Mike paled; she had has asked Cora to watch the children since she was curious about where her friend had gotten to.

Fiona nodded her head as she looked at Sophia relieved that her friend had come, she couldn't stop herself from shaking as Mike quickly hurried away and attempted to brush past Sophia. The blonde stood her ground as she glared at him, she didn't know what was going on but she knew he had upset her friend. Mike swallowed at the look on Sophia's face, she wasn't anything like Bella and he knew that if she discovered the truth that she would use it against him.

"Scram Newton… go and be a good golden retriever," Sophia hissed as she looked at Mike, she wasn't frightened by his popular boy attitude; she had dealt with worse at her old New York school and she could certainly deal with this small town boy.

Mike frowned at her words as he hurried away, he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that he had to face the blonde that he had once found attractive. Fiona watched Mike leave, she knew this wasn't over between them and he would come back if he thought that anyone had learnt that Austin was his son.

"Fifi… what is going on?" Sophia asked worried for her friend, she knew that there was something that she didn't like about Mike Newton and now she was more sure of it after seeing that between him and her friend. Fiona stared at Sophia for a moment before she burst into tears, she sobbed knowing that she couldn't bear the secret anymore when Mike was a threat to her son.

Sophia blinked shocked as she hurried over to her friend, she wrapped her arms around the brunette knowing that whatever had happened had been a horrible shock. Fiona clung to Sophia, she knew she had to trust her best friend right now since Sophia was the only one that she could trust.

"Mike is Austin's father," Fiona whimpered as she held her friend close, she closed her brown eyes as she felt Sophia freeze at her admission of who had fathered her son. Sophia stared down at her friend's pixie cut knowing that she certainly hadn't been expecting Mike to be the adorable little boy's father.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	41. Fiona's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Fiona's Story.**

"It was a drunk accident at some stupid party my friends dragged me to," Fiona said softly as she clutched at her coffee, her hands wrapped tightly around the mug as she looked at her son.

They had left the diner and gone back to Sophia's house after the confrontation with Mike, Sophia not wanting to be anywhere near the creep and wanting to make sure that her best friend was okay. The blonde hadn't been expecting her to tell her what was going on especially after her confession that Mike Newton was Austin's father; it wasn't what she had been expecting to hear.

"They disappeared quickly after we had arrived and I was left alone, I just sat in the corner slipping on my drink," Fiona whispered knowing how stupid she had been, it was a high school party and of course someone would spike the pinch. The brunette chewed on her lip as she thought quietly as she tried to recall what had happened; it was all so blearily in her mind and she knew that this was the first time she had told anyone what had happened.

"I didn't realise that someone had spiked all the drinks with alcohol, it was my first time at a house party and I wasn't even meant to be there," Fiona said as she looked down at her drink, her parents had never let her forget that she had lied to them and gone to that party.

The brunette had never been allowed to go to parties because her parents had feared that she was too naïve and would let people take advantage of her; something that had been proven right when she had found out that she was pregnant.

"I'm not quite sure what happened next… it's all blearily but I do know that I woke up naked next to Mike the next morning," Fiona said as she didn't have to go into detail about what had happened.

Sophia sat quietly as she listened to her friend talk, she was doing her best to stay calm because right now all Fiona needed was for someone to listen to her. The blonde couldn't help but feel that there was something missing, something just didn't add up to her and she had a feeling that Mike had the answers.

"He told me not to tell anyone about what had happened between us then he left," Fiona said as she swallowed remembering how ill she had felt, she couldn't but fell that she had made a massive mistake and she had been forced to walk home to her furious parents. Her friends hadn't even bothered to cover for her and had she had been grounded for weeks for going to that party.

"Two months later, I found that I was pregnant with Austin," Fiona said as she smiled at her son, she wouldn't trade him for the world and she was glad that she had him out of this whole experience. Sophia nodded her head, she knew it was a strange moment to find out that you were sixteen and pregnant; she'd had so many emotions when she had took her test and Jason had been right there beside her when she did it.

"I told Mike first… he was the father since he was the only person that I had been with," Fiona continued as she looked away from her son, she felt her heart ache as she recalled how he had reacted to the news that he was going to be a father. Sophia sipped on her coffee as she waited for Fiona to continue, she knew it must have been hard and she could only guess that Mike's reaction wasn't the best.

"He was so angry with me, told be to abort Austin and I couldn't… he was my baby," the brunette said as she closed her eyes, tears filled them as she thought about what could have been if she had done what Mike had wanted. Sophia reached across the table and took her friend's hand, they were in the same boat and knew that her parents had wanted her to do the same to Mia.

"I then told my parents and they were so disappointed in me, they wanted me to give him up but I refused," Fiona said as she took a shaky breath, she opened her eyes and looked over at Austin knowing that she wished that her parents had been a little more supportive and she wished that Mike had done more for her. Sophia just sat quietly as she squeezed her friend's hand in comfort, she was just going to be there for her as she continued to talk.

"Mike threatened me into secrecy so you are the only one who knows that he is Austin's father," Fiona said as she swallowed, Mike's popularity was more important to him than anything and the last thing that he ever wanted was to be a teenage father. The two were silent as Fiona's words settled around them, they were completely unaware that someone was hovering at the kitchen door listening to them.

* * *

Sophia sighed as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, her minds filled with the story that Fiona had told her. It was some similar and so different from her own story about how she had fallen pregnant with Mia and it made her wonder if this was a common thing in the world.

"You okay?" Paul asked as he looked at his girlfriend, he had not long arrived and he could see that she was lost in her thoughts. Mia was sleeping soundly and Paul had been watching her sleep while he waited for his girlfriend arrive from the bathroom, he knew that she hadn't been done to La Push that day and it had something to do with Fiona. Sophia jumped a little surprised, she hadn't been expecting him and had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised that he was in the room.

"Sorry," Paul said amused as he moved away from checking on Mia, he had hoped she'd have come down to Emily's for dinner but there had been no sign of her and he had worried. Sophia nodded her head as she ran her fingers through her damp hair, she'd been so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't even remember if she had conditioned her hair.

"Phia?" Paul questioned as he pulled his imprint into his arms, she seemed a little distracted and he didn't like it; he could just tell that something big had happened while he was on patrol. Sophia sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, she was suddenly glad that she had Paul and that Jacob had imprinted on Fiona.

"It's nothing, just something Fiona told me," Sophia said knowing that she couldn't divulge her friend's secret that she had been sworn to secrecy about. Paul eyed his imprint concerned knowing that there was something she wasn't telling him, he sighed wishing that women weren't all this complicated. Sophia watched her boyfriend knowing that he didn't quite believe her but until Fiona was ready to tell anyone about Mike being Austin's father then there was little that she could do.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Paul said as he made Sophia look at him, he knew that he didn't like the fact that she was keeping something from him. Sophia pressed a quick kiss to his lips wanting to ease his mind and trust her, if this situation got dangerous then she would tell him in a heartbeat but until then she would keep Fiona's secret. Paul grumbled knowing that Sophia wasn't going to tell him and he wished that she knowing that he didn't like the fact she was hiding something from him.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	42. The Surprise Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: The Surprise Letter.**

Bella smirked as she strolled over to Mike as she thought about what she had learnt the day before. The brunette couldn't believe her luck when she had heard Fiona's little confession about who Austin's father was. Bella crossed her arms knowing that Mike would do what she wanted if he didn't want anyone to learn his dirty little secret; she had a feeling that this was just what she needed right now.

"Hi Bella," Mike said as he sorted through his locker to find his textbook for his next class; he didn't want to be late since it was a revision class before finals.

There were only so many weeks left of school and then he would be heading to University of Washington, he was looking forward to a brand new start and he wouldn't have to worry about ever seeing his mistake again. Mike was still furious that Fiona had kept the baby and he knew that if anyone discovered the truth then his life would be over.

"Hi Austin… sorry I mean Mike," Bella said smugly as she saw the colour drain from Mike's face as he turned to look at her; she knew that she had him now. Bella hadn't known quite what she wanted to do with the information until she had heard from Edward how Paul was visiting again that night; she wanted her cousin to get in trouble so her wolf boyfriend wouldn't be able to come up to the house anymore.

"I'm sorry… it's just he looks so much like you, like father and son," Bella teased as she smiled innocently up at Mike knowing that he would help her make sure that Sophia knew her place. Bella didn't like the fact that her cousin was still on good terms with the pack when they refused to welcome her in anyway.

"How did you find out?" Mike asked through gritted teeth as he clenched his hands, he knew that if she were to tell anyone then his life would be finished.

"It doesn't matter," Bella said simply as she prepared to blackmail Mike, she was thrilled that this was working out so well for her and she hoped that this would keep Mike as a lapdog for a little while. The brunette knew just what was at stake for her friend and she knew that there was no way that Mike would risk it all for a child that he'd had by accident with a younger teenager.

However Bella wasn't expecting Mike to launch himself at her and pin her against one of the lockers, she could hear the entire corridor go silent as her brown eyes stared up in fear at Mike. Bella felt fear consume her as she suddenly realised that vampires and werewolves weren't the most dangerous things in Forks and she had made a very large mistake in coming to blackmail Mike alone without any back-up.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he shared at the fancy envelope that now sat on the kitchen table, he wasn't even surprised that the letter had come. Charlie had known from the moment that Sophia had arrived in Forks that there was a chance that this would happen; he knew that there was no way that woman would not do this.

"Morning Charlie," Sophia greeted as she came downstairs carrying Mia, she didn't notice her uncle's troubled look as she moved to set her daughter into the high chair before heading to make some breakfast. The blonde felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders overnight and she was glad that Paul had stayed with her even if she hadn't told him about Fiona's secret yet.

"Soph could you sit down please," Charlie said as he looked at his niece knowing that he had to give her the letter, it would be her choice what she would do with it but he worried about what the consequences could be. Sophia turned to look at her uncle concerned as she slowly nodded her head and moved to sit down at the table; her blue eyes watching him concerned as she noticed the look on his face.

"A letter came for you this morning," Charlie said carefully as he pushed the letter towards Sophia, he hated that the woman was getting in contact now and he wondered why she had sent a letter to Sophia. The blonde stared at her confused at the fancy calligraphy that decorated the front and the clearly expensive envelope paper; she carefully picked it up before noticing the wax seal on the back.

"It's from your father's mother," Charlie said gruffly as he crossed his arms, she had written a separate letter for him stating her intentions in waiting to meet her only grandchild. Sophia stared at the letter in her hands, she had never met the woman herself but she knew that her father had never gotten along with her.

The blonde was a little surprised that her grandmother had written to her, she really didn't know what to think about the letter showing up now. Charlie watched as Sophia carefully opened the letter that had been sent to her, he was worried for her and he knew that Jonathon and Caroline were not going to be pleased to hear that Lorelei was writing to their daughter.

The two hadn't spoken to her in years and Charlie had never personally liked the woman who had deemed his sister not good enough for her son. Charlie might have been a simple man but he knew that Lorelei wasn't the sort of person that you ever wanted to be on the wrong side of and Caroline had worked hard to get to where she was now. Sophia bit her lip as she slowly started to read the better that she had been sent by her estranged grandmother.

* * *

_To my darling Sophia,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have waited many years for this moment and I feel the time is right for you to finally meet me without interference._

_I know it is no secret that your father and mother dislike me but I hope this will not colour your judgement when I ask that you come to Seattle whenever you can make it so that we may meet._

_There is so much for us to discuss Sophia and I would adore the chance to meet you and my great grandchild for the first time._

_It has been many years see I last saw you and I hope that you will grate me this simple request. It would please me so much to meet you and I know that this can't be easy but I hope to hear from you soon._

_Please find my details attached._

_All my love,_

_Lorelei Sophia Hayward._

* * *

Sophia swallowed as she set the letter carefully down on the table, she wasn't sure what to make of the letter but she was interested in meeting the woman that she had never met before.

Charlie watched his niece curiously as she sat quietly, he wouldn't stop her if she wished to meet her grandmother but he worried what would happen if Sophia did meet with her. The two were silent as they allowed the other to think, it was a difficult decision to make and clearly one that Sophia had to make on her own; Charlie would be there for her no matter what.

"Can I go and meet her?" Sophia asked softly as she looked at Charlie, she just wanted to meet her and she knew that she'd have to talk to Paul about going since Victoria was up in Seattle right now. Charlie sighed as he watched his niece knowing that he couldn't deny her this, she hadn't really spoken to her parents since she had arrived.

No matter how wary Charlie was about letting Sophia go, he knew that there was no reason for her not to; it had been years since anything had happened and Lorelei only wished to meet her granddaughter and great granddaughter. Something that she had been denied when Jonathon and Caroline had moved to New York and cut her from their lives, she had suffered so much because of Caroline's dislike for her and Charlie had to agree with his sister.

However he wouldn't punish Lorelei now especially knowing that she was the only grandparent that Sophia had anymore; his parents had passed away and they would never get to meet either of their granddaughters. Charlie didn't get a chance to reply as the front door was opened and closed with a slam, he frowned wondering what was going on before he heard Bella's panicked voice speaking with her boyfriend's.

Charlie grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet and left to see what was going on now with his own daughter, he hated that she had taken Cullen back and he wasn't sure what she saw in him. Charlie frowned as he saw the distressed state Bella was in as she was moved to sit down on the couch by Edward; he knew that school wasn't over and he didn't understand if Bella had been sent home then he would have been called.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked as he tried to make sense of the situation, it was only eleven in the morning and already Bella was back.

The chief of police eyed Edward knowing that he had something to do with his daughter's shaken form; everything that went wrong lately seemed to be related to Edward and Charlie didn't like it. Bella ignored her father as she cuddled into her boyfriend's arms, she was so glad that Alice had seen what was going to happen; she still couldn't believe that Mike had attacked her like that.

Sophia peeked into the living room curious about what was going on, she frowned at the sight of Edward knowing that this couldn't be good. The blonde was sure that whatever had taken place didn't mean that Edward had to bunk off school, it wasn't like Bella had been physically harmed in anyway.

Edward frowned as he picked up on Sophia's thoughts and glared at her, he couldn't believe that Charlie had taken in such a pest with everything that was going on.

"You, you put my Bella in danger," Edward snarled as he looked at the blonde as he sat with his girlfriend in his arms, he ignored Charlie's words as he focused on the trouble maker that had started all of this. Sophia stared at him confused wondering how on earth the leech had come to that conclusion when she had been home all day and had nothing to do with whatever Bella did at school.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	43. The Final Straw

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Final Straw.**

Sophia stared at her cousin's boyfriend wondering what on earth he was talking about, she had been home all day and hadn't really seen Bella the day before either. The blonde had been pretty distracted with Fiona and her reveal, she hadn't had time to worry about her crazy cousin.

"Mike attacked me," Bella whimpered as she clung to Edward, she couldn't believe that he had done such a thing and if Edward hadn't shown up with Alice then she didn't know what would have happened. Charlie stared at his daughter as he took in what she had said, as the chief of police the school certainly would have called him if something this serious had happened.

"I confronted him like you asked about him fathering Fiona's child," Bella lied as she sneaked a look at Sophia and Charlie, she knew that Edward believed her and she was glad that he couldn't see into her mind. Sophia stared at her cousin wondering what the hell she had gone and done, she had in no way told Bella to do that and she hadn't even told Bella about Mike being Austin's father.

The blonde felt anger rush through her knowing that Bella had done something completely stupid, she knew that Fiona didn't need this secret coming out and the harassment that would now follow.

"I did no such thing… for the love of God Bella, why would you go and do something like that?" Sophia snapped as she glared at her cousin, she just couldn't believe that Bella had gone and meddled in something that had nothing to do with her.

Edward stared at Sophia as he watched her thoughts, there was no concealed plots nor where their lies that echoed in her mind; he might have only been able to see a fleeting thought but that didn't stop him from seeing that Bella was lying to everyone right now.

Bella looked confused as Edward pushed her away from him, she pouted wondering what was going on before Charlie interrupted her.

"Would someone tell me what is really going on?" Charlie demanded as he looked at his daughter first and then his niece as he tried to work out what was going on; he didn't like that he didn't know. Sophia took a deep breath as she glared at her cousin, she was furious that her cousin had and meddled in someone else affairs; Fiona was her friend and had nothing to do with Bella.

"It appears Bella has accidentally spoken to Mike about something that she shouldn't of," Edward said as he looked at Sophia, who just scoffed at his words and glared at him. Charlie sighed knowing that his niece's dislike for the Cullens was going to cause a problems, he knew that Bella wasn't going to give up Edward but he hoped that he didn't have to deal with two warring teenagers.

"It appears that Bella just stuck her foot into crap that wasn't her problem Doucheward," Sophia snapped as she glared at the vampire, she knew he wouldn't touch her without breaking the treaty. The blonde was pretty sure that Paul would love a reason to crush Edward after what had happened with her car, she smirked as the mind reading leech flinched at her thoughts. Charlie sighed as he looked at Sophia knowing that he still didn't have any answers still about what was going on.

"Fiona told me something private yesterday and Bella who could only have been eavesdropping went and confronted Mike about it," Sophia explained as she looked at her uncle, the blonde knew that she was going to have to tell Fiona about this especially since Bella had probably told everyone now about Austin being Mike's son by now.

"What did I ever do to you Bella? You've been causing me problems since I got here," Sophia demanded as she looked at her cousin, she had tried at the start to try and be supportive of Bella.

However as time went on it became more clear that Bella wasn't interested in people being supportive, she was more interested in having everyone's attention being on her. The room was silent as Bella stared at Sophia, she certainly hadn't been expecting her cousin to call her out on her crap; she had been hoping that the blonde would keep this quiet.

"You bad mouth me to all of your friends, you have never made me feel welcome in Forks, you blab my secrets to anyone who asks and then you turn people that don't even know me against me," Sophia said as she looked at Bella, she knew that it was going to come out sooner or later and she wanted to know why her cousin was doing all of this.

The blonde knew that there was going to be a lot more that she hadn't said but right now she wanted to know what was going on in Bella's head. Charlie stared at his niece, he really hadn't known that things were that bad between her and Bella; he knew that they had their differences but he had never realised until now just how bad it was.

"Maybe because you are butting in on my life, you stole my friends from La Push, you keep messing up everything for me with that bastard of yours," Bella spat back at Sophia, her brown eyes filled with anger as she glared at the blonde; she ignored the look of shock from Edward knowing that she would speak to him later about this.

Charlie barely had time to grab hold of Sophia as the blonde launched herself at Bella in fury at what she had called Mia; the blonde might have been okay calling herself that but she wasn't going to let anyone call Mia that.

Bella blinked surprised as Charlie wrestled Sophia back as the blonde tried to reach her cousin to give her a lesson that she would never forget. Bella smiled smugly before she turned to Edward, she paused as she watched his still face knowing that whatever was going on in his head couldn't be good.

"ENOUGH," Charlie barked making Sophia stop fighting, he glared at his daughter as he carefully released his niece knowing that this wasn't what he had been expecting right now. Edward stared at the chief of police for a moment before he carefully got to his feet, this was a family discussion and he didn't belong there while it was happening.

"I am appalled with your behaviour and you are both grounded until I say otherwise," Charlie said as he looked between the two, he knew that whatever was going on wasn't going to be solved overnight.

Sophia stared at her uncle wondering why she was being grounded sure, she had just tried to attack Bella but she hadn't really done anything wrong. Bella was the one in the wrong here and again she was getting away with it because she was blaming other people for her problems.

"Now you are both grounded to your bedrooms until further notice… I am disappointed with the two of you," Charlie continued as he ran a hand through his hair, he really couldn't believe that this was happening. This was the last thing that he needed and he knew that whatever was going on had to end right now.

Bella huffed before she stormed passed her father and headed upstairs, she was already grounded for disappearing to Italy because of Edward and now this. Sophia looked at her uncle for a moment before she shook her head and walked away, she had to collect Mia and then she would hide out in her bedroom.

Charlie watched the two of them leave and sighed as he wondered why he hadn't noticed what a war zone his home had become. He had been so distracted lately that he hadn't noticed just how bad things were between Bella and Sophia; he just hoped it was fixable.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	44. Sophia's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Sophia's Decision.**

Stepping into her bedroom with Mia in her arms, Sophia gritted her teeth in anger as she thought about the grounding that she had just received; she couldn't believe that this was her punishment when she had a two and a half month old daughter. Charlie clearly hadn't thought this through properly and it had been the final straw for Sophia; she knew she shouldn't have tried to attack Bella, but she wasn't going to all anyone to degrade her daughter like that.

Mia whimpered as if sensing her mother's emotions as Sophia moved to put her down in her crib as the blonde attempted to calm herself down; she knew she couldn't stay at her uncle's any longer. Sophia ran a hand through her hair before she took a deep breath and looked around for her phone; she knew that she could rely on Paul if she called him.

The blonde didn't feel safe at her uncle's home and she feared that this environment would affect her daughter; she didn't want anything happening to Mia and Bella clearly wasn't a good person to be around. Sophia didn't hesitate for a moment before she reached for her phone, she wasn't sure where she would go but she was sure someone down in La Push would take her in for a little while.

The blonde had a job and Sue had been so kind to her since they had met that Sophia knew that she could turn to her as a last resort if need be. Sophia pressed her phone to her ear as she waited for her wolf to answer, she hoped that he wasn't on patrol or at school since she needed him right now.

"Paul," the blonde breathed in relief as he finally answered the call, she moved to sit down on her bed knowing that she was glad that he had picked up; she wasn't sure what she would do if he hadn't.

"I need you to find me and Mia somewhere to stay… I can't stay at Charlie's anymore," Sophia said carefully knowing that Bella was only next door. The blonde was still furious about what had happened and she knew that she wouldn't have to put up with her any longer.

Sophia listened to Paul mumble to someone glad that she was glad that he wasn't asking her questions right now; she looked over at Mia knowing that she would never forgive herself if something happened to her.

"Emily says that you can stay with her and Sam for as long as you need," Paul told her making the blonde nod her head knowing that she was relieved, she would start packing straight away and would move her things to the car.

Sophia would then talk to Charlie knowing he wouldn't be happy that she was moving out, the blonde was just a week away from turning seventeen and she wasn't legally of age. However she refused to stay in his home anymore, Sophia knew that if she did then it was only a matter of time before something happened that would endanger her daughter.

* * *

Charlie furrowed his brow as he sat in the living room with a beer and tried to work out what to do about Bella and Sophia; he knew he couldn't keep them in their rooms forever but he was just so lost right now. The sound of someone moving up and down the stairs making him grumble as he pushed himself to his feet and rested the bottle on the coffee table wondering what was going on this time.

Charlie paused as he stepped out of the living room to find several of Sophia's suitcases and things resting neatly at the bottom of the stairs. The blonde clearly thought that she was going somewhere and Charlie was not impressed with her actions, he huffed as he heard her coming down again knowing that it was time for a take.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Charlie asked as he watched the blonde set down another bag filled with Mia's stuff, he knew that whatever his niece was doing wasn't going to happen. Sophia was acting like a child in his eyes and Charlie wasn't going to allow her to storm out of his home acting like a brat; she was better than that.

"I'm moving out… I'm not going to stay around this house with that suicidal brat anymore," Sophia said knowing that there was so much that Charlie didn't know about his own daughter.

The blonde had thought long and hard about what she would say to him, she knew it wasn't going to be easy and she was just going to have to be honest with him.

"You need to focus on Bella right now because she is out of control, she jumped off a cliff the night Harry died and has a motorbike stored up at Billy's," Sophia said as she looked at her uncle in the face, Paul was just outside and she knew he'd help her move her things.

The blonde was aware that she was ratting her cousin out but Charlie needed to know just what she was doing behind his back when he thought that she was okay. Sophia moved to open the door to Paul, she flashed him a small smile before she turned her attention back to her dumbstruck uncle.

"I don't feel safe around her and I don't want Mia in this sort of environment, it's not good for her, it's toxic," Sophia said as Paul quickly started to collect her things, she had already explained to him what was happening and she knew that he understood why she was doing this.

Mia was her top priority right now and Bella was clearly a threat to her, she was already attracting the Cullens to stick around in Forks and then there was crazy Victoria who had already tried her luck at attacking Sophia; it just wasn't safe in the chief of police's home anymore.

Charlie opened and closed his mouth as he tried to figure out what to say, he really hadn't expecting Sophia to say anything like this. He had never thought that his niece had felt unsafe and he wished she would have said something, he had no idea about anything she was talking about.

"You need to focus on being a father to Bella right now, not an uncle to me… I'll be fine and my parents won't care that I'm not staying here anymore," Sophia said as she flashed a small smile at Charlie, she knew that she wanted to get out of there quickly but she still felt sorry for her uncle.

Charlie had no idea just what was going on right now in his own daughter's life and Sophia had noticed he'd been there a lot for her and not Bella; even if it was hard to be a parent to her cousin.

"Phia do you want me to get Mia?" Paul asked carefully as he finished loading her things into his truck, he had insisted on driving her after hearing about her fight with Bella. Sophia shook her head knowing that she would be fine to get her daughter, she eyed Charlie for a moment before she headed upstairs to get Mia.

Paul stood awkwardly as he looked at Charlie, he knew that Charlie had no idea what was going on; he wished Billy would consider letting his best friend know about the legends. It would only make things easier for Sophia plus he would finally know what Bella was doing behind his back; Charlie was in a lot of danger by not knowing.

"Look after the two of them," Charlie said knowing that he didn't like what was happening, however he knew that Sophia was right; he couldn't be an uncle to her, if he couldn't be a father to his own daughter. Paul nodded his head knowing that he would never allow anything to happen to Sophia or Mia.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	45. Staying at Emily's

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Staying at Emily's.**

"Thank you so much," Sophia said as she gave Emily a hug and shot a smile at Sam, she was really grateful that they were doing this for her when she knew that they didn't have to. The blonde knew that she would find her own place and she hoped that she wouldn't be under their feet for too long.

"You're pack, you will always be welcome here," Emily said as she pulled back from Sophia and smiled at her, she wanted her friend to be comfortable while she was with them. It was a huge relief to the pack that Sophia and Mia were no longer staying at Charlie's, they weren't safe there even with the amended treaty in place. Bella was a vampire magnet and it was only a matter of time before one was able to get close to the house and target everyone inside.

"I'll take your things upstairs," Paul said as he smiled at Sophia and pressed a kiss to her lips, he felt a lot more relaxed now that she was away from the vampires. Paul might have spent every night by her side but he didn't like the fact that Edward was coming and going as he pleased; it was like he had no respect for Charlie, who didn't want the leech around his crazy daughter anyway.

"So what happened?" Sam asked knowing that there had to be a reason for Sophia up and leaving Charlie's house, she was still technically a minor and no one had seen this coming. Sophia sighed as she shifted her hold on Mia, she glanced over at Jacob who was leaning against the far wall looking at her; she knew that it wasn't her place to tell him about Mike being Austin's father.

"Bella did something that she shouldn't and blamed me for it, it's all been building up for a while now really," Sophia said carefully she had sent Fiona a quick message of warning but hadn't heard back from her best friend yet.

The blonde hoped that everything was okay on Fiona's end, she knew that if the secret was out then there was nothing that could be done now. Emily and Sam shared a look knowing that Bella couldn't be the easiest person to live with but they did still wonder what Sophia was hiding. They hoped the blonde wasn't in any sort of trouble, she was a member of the pack now and Paul was very much in love with her and Mia; they didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

"What did Bella do?" Jacob asked as he eyed his brother's imprint, he knew that Paul was still amused that he had imprinted on Fiona; he had never thought he'd be in this sort of situation. Sophia hesitated slightly as she bit her lip, she wasn't really sure what to say and she didn't want to make a mess of things for her friend.

"It's not my secret to tell," Sophia said carefully hoping that no one would question her more about this, the last thing she wanted to do was to betray Fiona in anyway and led her to more trouble.

* * *

Sophia sighed in relief as she stepped into the bedroom that Emily had prepared for her, she was a little glad to but Mia down for a nap since it had been a stressful day and she had a lot to think about.

The blonde set about preparing her daughter as her mind drifted back to the letter that she had gotten from her grandmother, she was still sure that she wanted to meet her. Sophia moved to sit on the bed after she had settled Mia down for a nap, she moved to get the letter from her jeans back pocket; she had never really asked about her grandparents and it made her curious now.

The blonde knew that her Grandpa Geoffrey and her Grandma Helen had passed away when she was two, they had been in their mid-forties when they'd had her uncle Charlie and her mother. Sophia really didn't know much about them only that her grandfather had severe arthritis and that her grandmother had Alzheimer's disease; her mother refused to speak about them as if she was ashamed that she was a small town girl.

"Phia is everything okay?" Paul asked as he stepped into the room that was now his girlfriend's, he looked at her concerned as she stared down at the letter in her hands. The blonde nodded her head as she offered him a weak smile and folded the letter back up, she looked up at Paul who moved over to her.

"My estranged grandmother wants to meet me and Mia," Sophia explained as she handed him the letter, she tilted her head as she watched him as he took the letter and carefully read it.

Paul sat down on the bed next to Sophia, his mind racing wondering what she wanted from his imprint; he didn't like the idea that this woman was contacting his girlfriend right now. Victoria was based in Seattle and Paul wasn't about to risk the lives of his imprint and her daughter, he knew it could be completely innocent but he didn't want to take that risk.

"Do you want to meet her?" Paul asked carefully as he looked at Sophia, he was dreading the answer and he doubted that she would be welcoming to another fight after having one with Bella. Paul watched her as she nodded her head, he took a deep breath as she looked down at his hands knowing that he couldn't allow her to go to Seattle.

"It's not safe for you to go to Seattle, there's a lot of murders going on right now and I can't lose you or Mia," Paul said as he took his girlfriend's hand, he squeezed it knowing that she wasn't going to like this; he just wanted her safe and he couldn't allow her to go to Seattle.

Victoria had already attempted to turn her once, Paul didn't want to offer up his girlfriend for a second time; she had agreed to stay close to Forks and La Push after the first attempt and now she was considering going to Seattle for someone she didn't even know.

"I really need to do this Paul please," Sophia said knowing he was asking her not to go, but she really wanted to go and meet Lorelei. The blonde felt like the woman could give her so many answers and she wanted to learn more about her family.

"I can't let you go Phia… if I have to lock you in this house then so be it," Paul growled at his imprint, he really didn't want to tell her what to do but this trip wasn't going to happen. Victoria and her plot to kill Bella made Sophia and Mia targets and Paul would never forgive himself if something were to happen to them; he doubted that he would be able to survive losing his imprint and would probably go mad with grief.

Sophia stared at her boyfriend for a moment, she disliked his choice of words as she tried to control her anger at him. The blonde really wanted to meet her grandmother and she knew that there were a lot of risks but they didn't destroy the need that she currently felt to meet this woman. The couple were silent as they stared at one another, they both knew that neither of them were going to back down about this.

Paul grumbled annoyed as he got to his feet and stormed out of the bedroom, he wasn't going to change his mind; he was doing this to keep his girls safe. Sophia sighed as she glanced back to make sure that Mia was still asleep, she brushed her fingers through her hair knowing that she was going to meet Lorelei even if Paul didn't like it. The blonde knew that she wouldn't be going alone, she just had to find the right pack member to go with her.

* * *

Pictures for how I see Sophia, Mia, Fiona and Austin are all up on my profile now.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	46. Getting Help

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: Getting Help.**

Emily looked between Paul and Sophia as the couple sat away from each other in her dining room, she wasn't sure what had happened but it was very clear that they were fighting.

It had been two days since the blonde had moved in with Sam and Emily after she had decided that she no longer felt safe to raise her daughter under her uncle's roof because of her crazy cousin. In those two days Sophia had spent a lot of her time trying to convince Paul that it would be okay for her to go to Seattle, she had even told him that she would take a member of the pack with her and he had still refused.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Emily asked as she set some muffins on the table, her brown eyes looking between the couple. Paul was glaring at the television as if it had offended him in some way while Sophia was playing with Mia at the kitchen table ignoring him completely.

"We're fine," the couple snapped at the same time without even looking at one another, they were both furious after their latest argument and neither could believe that the other wasn't backing down. Emily blinked a little taken back at their tones, she really didn't know what was going on right now but she had a feeling that hot-tempered Paul had finally met his match with Sophia.

"Okay then," Emily said as she wandered back to the kitchen, she looked over at Sam confused as he shrugged at her. The majority of the pack eyed Paul concerned, they weren't sure how much longer he could keep this up but they had a feeling that Sophia was going to drag this out until Paul admitted defeat.

"Have you heard from Fiona?" Jacob asked curiously as he sat down beside Sophia, he hadn't heard any news from his imprint and he was starting to worry about her and Austin.

Jacob wasn't sure what had happened with Bella but he knew that it was somehow linked to his imprint, there were rumours all over Forks about Fiona and her son right now and it was clear one of them was true.

Sophia shook her head as she offered a weak smile to Jacob, she hadn't heard a thing from Fiona and she guessed that it had something to do with the fact that Austin's paternity was now town gossip. Sophia had left Fiona a message telling her to contact her when she could, she guessed that Fiona's parents had been far from pleased about the reveal of the father of their grandson.

"Are the rumours true about her and Newton?" Embry asked as he watched Sophia knowing that the blonde was best friend's with Fiona and would know the truth.

Everyone turned to look at Sophia who paused as an awkward silence filled the air, she knew that it wasn't her place to say anything and she cursed Bella for spilling the beans to Mike's on-off girlfriend. Jessica Stanley and her best friend Lauren Mallory had wasted no time in spreading rumours about Fiona and Austin; they were doing everything in their power to cause as much damage as they could to the teenage mother's life.

"I have to go… Sue wanted to see me about something," Sophia lied as she quickly got up and hurried out of the house with Mia, she knew that Paul would have noticed but there was no way that she was answering that question.

* * *

"What is it you want?" Leah asked as she leant against the door frame to her home and stared at Sophia and her daughter. The she-wolf was a little surprised that Paul had allowed his imprint near her since she was considered a threat to all of the imprints right now. Leah couldn't help but think that it was Sam's way of trying to make this entire thing easier on her since he now had her cousin but it only made Leah fell more isolated than ever before.

The she-wolf could still remember how kind Sophia had been to her when her father had passed away and it was one of the reasons why she sort of liked the blonde. Sophia didn't pity her nor had she ever told Leah to ever get over the pain that she felt, she had just offered her an ear to listen if the she-wolf had ever needed it.

"I wanted to ask you a favour," Sophia said carefully as she eyed Leah, she had been doing a lot of thinking while she wasn't speaking to Paul and had come to only one conclusion. The New Yorker was determined to go to meet her grandmother one way or another and if Paul wasn't going to take her then there had to be a wolf, who would.

"I know that you don't owe me anything Leah but I don't know who else to turn to right now," Sophia said as she shifted her hold on Mia, she continued to watch the cold and indifferent look on Leah's face as she tried to work out what to say next.

Leah's brown eyes bore into the other woman's face as she crossed her arms, she was a little surprised that Sophia had come to her since she was the cold-bitter harpy of the pack. The she-wolf had been doing everything in her power since she had phased to cause the rest of the pack pain; she didn't want them to see how much she was hurting herself.

"But Paul's being a jackass so… I was wondering if you could take me and Mia to Seattle tomorrow," Sophia queried awkwardly, she had never really spoken to Leah but at Harry's funeral and it felt weird to ask this of her.

Leah stared at Sophia a little surprised, she had only ever seen imprints being loved up with one another and she had to admit she didn't think that they could really fight. Leah tried to avoid the happiness that Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim shared and she hadn't really seen much of Paul and Sophia since the blonde had been stuck up in Forks a lot recently.

"And what would I get out of this little trip?" Leah asked as she raised an eyebrow it would be a three and a half hour drive to Seattle and she knew it wouldn't take the pack long to realise that they had disappeared.

"You can pick the music on the drive, talk my ear off about any problems that you have, it'll really annoy Paul and the others…" Sophia listed as she attempted to think of things that Leah might like. The blonde really didn't know much about the woman in front of her and found herself running out of ideas quickly. Mia babbled as she looked at Leah, she tilted her head at the she-wolf who was trying so hard not to stare at the adorable infant.

"You had me at picking the music," Leah said grinning as she nodded at Sophia, she had to admit that the idea of annoying the rest of the pack was a wonderful bonus.

None of them had paid her any attention since she had phased, they didn't care how she was really feeling nor the fact that she blamed herself for her father's death and yet here was someone who did. Sophia was the first person in a long time to seek her out and take an interest in her that wasn't tribal related or family; it was actually nice to feel wanted.

"I'll pick you up at nine… everyone else should be at work or school so they won't notice us slip away," Leah said as she started to plan, she didn't have a job anymore since she had phased but she knew where everyone else from the pack was going to be. The shared pack mind actually did have its benefits if you didn't want anyone to find you and this was one of those times.

* * *

Pictures for how I see Sophia, Mia, Fiona and Austin are all up on my profile now.

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	47. Heading to Seattle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Sorry for the delay, I had a wedding over the weekend and had to deal with three cases of plagiarism for my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Heading to Seattle.**

Carefully dressing Mia for the day, Sophia took a shaky breath as she tried to calm her nerves, she knew that she was going against Paul's wishes but she really wanted to meet her grandmother before it was too late. The blonde wasn't sure if she had any other grandparents and she really didn't want to have to wait until Victoria had been dealt with before she did anything.

"Are you ready to go?" Leah asked as she leant against the door to the bedroom and watched Sophia prepare to leave, she eyed the white spot dress and black tights set that Mia was wearing. The she-wolf knew that Sophia had no idea what was really going to happen today and she hoped that the blonde wouldn't be to upset with the turn in events that were about to happen.

"I am," said a voice making Sophia still as she turned to spot Paul standing behind Leah. The New Yorker opened and closed her mouth in surprise as Leah snorted in amusement before she left the couple alone knowing that Paul needed to speak with his imprint without her around.

"You look beautiful," Paul said as he stared at Sophia who was dressed in a midi dress with grey T-shirt and cream spot mesh skirt paired with silver heeled sandals. The wolf had known the moment that he had heard what Sophia had planned that he couldn't just allow her to go with Leah; he might not like it but he felt a lot better going with her.

"How did you find out?" Sophia asked warily, she was really expecting a fight over what she was about to do and she wasn't sure if she was ready to have this fight right now with him. Paul chuckled as he shook his head and walked towards his girlfriend, he decided to keep how he had discovered what she was up to a secret since he knew that it would come in handy in the future.

Mia squealed in excitement as she was settled into her car seat, her fawn satchel jumbo dot changing bag was settled next to her in Paul's truck as Leah climbed into the car next to her.

Sam had ordered the she-wolf to protect Mia with her life, they really didn't want to take any big risks especially since Sophia was determined to make this trip even if it was dangerous. Watching Sophia and Emily hug, Paul smiled as he stood beside Sam and watched their imprints; he was glad that Sam was helping them out with this and he hoped that he wasn't causing his friend too much trouble.

"So did you tell her that she talks in her sleep?" Sam asked quietly knowing that Paul had been surprised to learn that his girlfriend talked in her sleep.

It had been the reason Paul had discovered what she was planning, it might not have been every night that Paul had stayed over but it was enough to ease the wolf's tension when she wasn't speaking to him. Paul chuckled and shook his head, he shared a knowing look with Sam as Emily told Sophia that she'd keep some dinner ready for her and Mia when they got back.

"I figured it might come in handy in the future," Paul commented as he moved away from Sam and towards his truck as Sophia climbed inside.

Sam nodded as he laughed softly, he could understand why Paul would want to keep his girlfriend's late night worried ramblings to himself; it would mean that Paul would be able to prevent Sophia from doing a lot of stupid things in the future.

Emily moved to stand next to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist as she watched the truck leave, she wasn't sure what Sophia hoped to find when she met her grandmother for the first time but she hoped that it would go well for the blonde.

Sophia bounced her knee nervously as they drove through the streets of Seattle towards the address that the blonde had been given by her grandmother's secretary. Leah looked out of the window curiously as Paul drove silently down the road, his hand moving to rest on his girlfriend's knee in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Relax," Paul murmured as he offered Sophia a small smile, he knew that she was nervous and he didn't blame her; she really didn't know what Lorelei wanted apart from the fact that she wished to see her and Mia. Sophia nodded her head as she tried to ease her nerves, she really didn't know what to expect when she meet Lorelei and she had so many questions about why she had never met her father's mother or father before.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Sophia whispered feeling a little insecure, there were butterflies in her stomach and she wondered if maybe it was too late to cancel. Leah snorted as she looked at the blonde, she wouldn't admit it that she liked Sophia a lot more than the other imprints; she didn't know Fiona but Emily and Kim constantly bowed down to whatever their wolves wanted.

"Of course she'll like you," Paul said as he tried to reassure his imprint, he knew that she had come all this way for a reason and he wasn't going to allow her to turn back now. Sophia deserved to know what Lorelei wanted and to find out a little more about her family, she had been so cut off from her family by living in New York and now she had a chance to meet someone who could be there for her.

"Or there is a chance that she'll hate your guts and turn you away," Leah said as she smiled sweetly at Sophia from her seat in the back of the car with Mia who was looking out of the windows as they drove through the city.

"What I'm just being honest," Leah said as she spotted the look that Paul was shooting at her, she knew that Sophia didn't need someone sugar coating this for her when there was a chance that Lorelei could just be using her.

Sophia nodded her head as she smiled back at Leah, she was glad that the she-wolf had come along since she needed someone to be realistic with her right now. Paul would tell her whatever she wanted to hear and even though he had been against her coming, he had still come with her when it was clear she wasn't going to change her mind.

"1920 4th Ave, Seattle WA 98101," Paul said as he pulled to the side and nodded at the building that they had been sent to, he was a little warily at how expensive and upscale it was and he wasn't sure what to expect for Sophia's sake. Sophia looked up at the building and took a shaky breath, it reminded her so much of the apartment that her parents had back in New York; she was used to living in buildings like this.

"Isn't this where that Billionaire lives?" Leah asked as she looked up at the Escala building, she couldn't remember his name but she knew he lived here with his current girlfriend. Paul and Sophia turned to look at Leah wondering how she knew that, the she-wolf shrugged her shoulders as she looked away from the couple; no one really knew her as it was but she did feel like a third wheel right now.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Paul asked as he looked away from Leah, he really didn't want to stay with the bitter harpy; he would much rather be with his girls. Sophia shook her head as she looked back at Mia, she knew that she needed to do this alone; she needed to stand on her feet this time.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	48. Madame Lorelei Hayward

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Madame Lorelei Hayward.**

Sophia shifted Mia in her arms as she knocked on the apartment door, she really wasn't sure what would happen when she meet Lorelei but she hoped that it went better than when she had last saw her parents. The blonde watched as the door opened and a man in a suit looked before her with a stiff look on his face, she knew that this was going to be a very formal meeting.

"I'm Sophia Swan, I am here to see Ms. Hayward," Sophia said as she made sure that she had her fawn satchel jumbo dot change bag so that she had everything that Mia would need. The man stared at Sophia hard for a moment before he closed the door in her face making her stare confused; she had double checked that this was the right apartment before she had knocked.

Shifting nervously, Sophia stood quietly as she wondered what to do now, she certainly hadn't been expecting the door to be shut in her face like that. The door swung open again making Sophia raise her eyebrow at the man wondering if her grandmother had changed her mind about meeting her and didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Right this way Miss Swan," the man said as he stepped aside to allow Sophia to step inside with Mia, she looked at him warily as she stood in the foyer of the expensive apartment. It looked so much more u-upscale than the small three bedroom apartment that her parents had that they never really lived in; they were always traveling on business and staying in fancy hotels leaving Sophia alone.

"Let me take your bag for your miss," the man said as he nodded at the changing bag, Sophia nodded her head as she allowed him to take the bag from her; the blonde looked around as she shifted her hold on Mia carefully.

The man set the bag down on the table in the hall before he signalled for Sophia to follow him to where Lorelei was waiting to meet her for the first time. The blonde couldn't help but look around the apartment that had been her father's home when he had been growing up.

"Madame Hayward, may I introduce Sophia Swan," the man said as he showed Sophia lounge where Lorelei was sat having some tea; he stepped aside to allow his boss to see the blonde that had just shown up at the door.

Lorelei's blue eyes looked at the blonde that was stood before her and she felt tears well in her eyes wishing that this could have happened sooner. Sophia looked so much like Lorelei had when she was her age and there was no denying that the blonde had Hayward genes; she was a typical Hayward woman even if she did carry her mother's name.

"It's wonderful to meet you Sophia," Lorelei said as she carefully got to her feet, she might have only been sixty-one but her health was slowly declining now. It had been the main reason that she had reached out to Sophia, she wasn't sure if she would be well enough if she had waited any longer and she wished to do this now. Sophia stood nervously as she stared at the woman before her wondering what to say, she hadn't really thought any of this through before she had come.

"Please sit down," Lorelei said as she signalled for Sophia to take a seat, she was just as nervous about meeting the blonde; she knew that Jonathon and Caroline had spent so long trying to hide Sophia from her. Sophia carefully sat down and settled Mia onto her knee, she glanced at Lorelei who had a tender smile on her lips as she stared at the two month old.

"Victor would you please serve refreshments and get the baby chair," Lorelei said as she turned to her butler, she had been preparing for this since the moment that Sophia had confirmed her visit.

The sixty-one year old had wanted everything to be perfect and she didn't want her son mending with this meeting; she was still hurt by Jonathon's actions and careless behaviour. The man that had shown Sophia into the apartment left making the blonde shift nervously as she looked at Lorelei who was sat watching her with so much interest; she had so many questions and she just wanted answers.

"How come I have never met you before?" Sophia asked softly as she stared at Lorelei, she knew it was a little forward but she wasn't sure just how else to approach this. Lorelei laughed softly knowing that there was no denying that Sophia was a Hayward, she clearly had the attitude of one and had been raised well.

"Your parents and I had a falling out," Lorelei said briefly knowing that there was nothing that she could say that would make her thoughts pleasant towards her son and his girlfriend of nineteen years. Sophia eyed her grandmother knowing that her mother had hated the woman before her but she had never learnt why; she just knew that it was something big.

"Lincoln and I never approved of your mother, we always thought that he could do better," Lorelei said carefully as she watched Sophia, Caroline had been Jonathon's college girlfriend and she was a little disappointed that he had chosen to stay with Caroline instead of marrying someone of importance.

Sophia nodded her head as she thought of how hard her mother worked and how little she had seen the woman growing up; she had been raised basically by a nanny and rarely saw in her parents unless she was in trouble.

"However they fell pregnant with you and moved to New York, cutting all contact with us when we insisted that they marry," Lorelei said as she recalled the shame that she felt when she had learnt that her son would not be marrying Caroline. Sophia would be forever a bastard in the eyes of their entire social circle and because Jonathon wouldn't marry, then it was never going to change.

Victor returned with some tea and the baby chair, he set the drinks down on the coffee table as Sophia thought about how often she had asked as a little girl why her mother and father weren't married. Mia was carefully set into the baby chair as Lorelei watched Sophia closely, she had to admit that she was immensely proud of her granddaughter and she wished she could have seen her growing up until the young woman that she was now.

"We pleaded with your parents to let us meet you but they refused," Lorelei said as she sipped on her tea, her blue eyes filling with tears as she thought about all that they had missed.

Thinking about Lincoln made her sad and she knew that Sophia would ask and she had mentally prepared herself for what she would have to say. The blonde was the only real family that Lorelei had now since Jonathon hadn't spoken to her in years and she was slowly going to lose herself in the next few years.

"What happened to Lincoln?" Sophia asked awkwardly, she didn't feel right calling him her grandfather and she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't around; she had already lost Grandpa Geoffrey and Grandma Helen. Lorelei took a shaky breath as she looked down at her drink, her blue eyes closing for a moment knowing that she had to tell Sophia the truth.

"Your grandfather passed away in 2001… he wanted to meet you when he was diagnosed with a terminal illness but your parents refused," Lorelei said as she sniffled, she had been so alone for the last five years; she hadn't had anyone family around her and Jonathon had really let her down when he had gone as far as to refuse to come to his own father's funeral.

Sophia looked at Lorelei feeling guilty that she had asked that question, she looked down at her hands as she wondered what to say to that; she didn't know the man and it felt odd to grieve for him.

"Now less about me… tell me about you," Lorelei said as she smiled at her granddaughter knowing that this shouldn't be a sad time, it was meant to be happy for both of them. Lorelei really didn't know much about Sophia only that her parents had sent her to live with Charlie since she'd had her daughter; she had only found that out when she'd done someone do some research on her.

"There's really not much to say," Sophia said shrugging her shoulders, she wasn't sure how much the woman already knew about her and Mia. Lorelei raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter, she wanted to know everything about Sophia and Mia; they were the only family she had now.

"I'm currently living down in La Push, I couldn't stay at Uncle Charlie's anymore," Sophia said knowing that Lorelei needed to know if she wanted to contact her again; she wouldn't get much of a response if she contacted Charlie.

In the three days since she had moved out of her uncle's, Sophia hadn't seen or heard from him and she knew he was having a difficult time with Bella right now. Lorelei looked at her granddaughter, worry filled her wondering where Sophia was now staying with Mia; she didn't dare imagine that a Hayward was homeless or living in some sort of shelter.

The grey-haired woman dropped her cup making Victor hurry forward to clean it up and check that his boss was okay; she was shaking and looked torn between anger and concern. Sophia stared at her concerned wondering what on earth had brought about this response, she hadn't even gotten this reaction when she'd left a message at her parents' home to tell them she was no longer at Charlie's.

"What did he do?" Lorelei seethed furiously knowing that she had never gotten along with Caroline's family and she had disliked Charlie immensely since he had helped conceal Sophia from her for so many years when she visited him. Sophia blinked as she recalled her uncle's nervousness about her meeting Lorelei, she could see that the dislike wasn't just one-sided.

"It wasn't my uncle… I didn't feel safe living with my cousin anymore, not when I have Mia to think about," Sophia said carefully as she watched Victor attempt to calm Lorelei down while he was repeatedly batted away from the old woman who seemed more interested in her and Mia.

"Victor get the house keys," Lorelei ordered as she made a decision, she wasn't going to allow her granddaughter to live under someone's roof.

Lorelei had just the thing that would provide for Sophia and Mia, something that her son had clearly had failed in doing since his daughter was now pretty much homeless. Sophia stared at Lorelei confused as Victor hurried from the room to fetch the item that he had been sent for; she watched as her grandmother pushed herself to her feet and walked over to sit next to her on the couch.

"I have a house, it's just outside of Forks near La Push… it has five bedrooms and I am giving it to you and Mia," Lorelei said knowing that she had no use of the house anymore and she wasn't well enough to make the trip to Forks to go there. It was the reason that Sophia had been asked to come to Seattle even if she had no idea that there was something wrong with Lorelei.

Sophia stared at her grandmother taken back by the gesture, she really hadn't been expecting her to give her anything least of all a house that she could live in. The blonde wasn't sure how to thank Lorelei for this.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


	49. Fiona's Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Fiona's Problem.**

Fiona stared up at Emily's house and chewed on her lip as she stuck her hands in her pockets and thought about what she was going to do. The brunette took a deep breath as she shook her head and headed up the steps knowing that she needed to speak with Sophia. Fiona hadn't had time to return any of her best friend's calls or texts because she had been so busy dealing with the mess that Bella had caused her by revealing that Austin was Mike Newton's son.

Fiona's parents had been furious when they had heard that the rumours about their grandson were true and Fiona had a lot of explaining to do about why she had kept it quiet. Knocking on the front door, Fiona glanced back at her car knowing that her life was going to change now and she didn't want it to; she was quite happy with how things had been.

"Fiona, you don't need to knock come in," Emily said as she answered the door and smiled sweetly at the brunette, she was thrilled that Jacob's imprint had come around since he was starting to worry about her.

Sophia had been living with Emily for six days now and no one had heard anything from Fiona after what had happened with Bella. Fiona nodded her head nervously as she followed Emily into the house, she glanced around nervously knowing that she would never see this place again.

"Fiona," Sophia greeted as she smiled at her friend from the kitchen, she was a little surprised to see Fiona here and she was glad to see her friend was okay after what had happened. The blonde was in the middle of preparing to move into the house that her grandmother had given her, she wanted to get out from under Sam and Emily's feet even if they said it was okay.

"How are you?" Sophia asked as she dusted the flour off her hands and walked over to her friend, she could see that something was bothering her and she hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"I've been better," Fiona admitted as she offered Sophia a small nervous smile, she had been forced to leave Austin with her parents since they were pretty much keeping her on lock down right now. Sophia frowned as she watched her friend, she didn't know what had been going on but she had a feeling that something big had happened while Fiona had been missing.

"My parents are sending me to Texas with Austin to live with relatives," Fiona said softly as she looked down at her hands, she had come to say goodbye and she hoped that she could keep in touch with the friends that she had here in La Push. Emily stared at the brunette in panic knowing that they couldn't allow her to leave, she was an imprint and Jacob wouldn't be able to cope if she moved 1,786 miles away.

"You can't leave," Sophia said as she stared at her best friend, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and she knew that there had to be something that could be done to stop this from happening. Emily nodded her head as she walked over to join the two women, they were alone since the pack were all on patrol and no one would hear about this until later.

"I don't have a choice… if I don't go to Texas then I'll have nowhere to live," Fiona said knowing that no one would take her in, she had a four month old son and she couldn't even support him right now. The brunette had to move to Texas and her parents had made it clear that staying in Forks was no longer an option. Sophia looked at her friend as an idea started to form in her mind, she looked at Emily who seemed to have the same idea as she did.

"Move in with me," Sophia blurted out as she looked at Fiona, she had a big five bedroom house and she had more than enough room to house her best friend and Austin; she also knew it would put Jacob's mind at rest. Fiona stared at her friend confused wondering what on earth Sophia was talking about since the blonde was currently living with Emily and she doubted the woman would want another teen mother living with her.

"My grandmother gave me a house in Forks," Sophia explained knowing that Fiona wouldn't have known about her trip up to Seattle to meet Lorelei; she hadn't seen the brunette to even tell her what was happening. Fiona only knew that Sophia was no longer living at Charlie's and that had been caused by Bella's insane behaviour; she wasn't to know that Sophia would be moving to her new home in a couple of days' time.

"You would do that for me?" Fiona whispered as she stared at Sophia, she had never thought when she came to say goodbye to her best friend that she would have an offer to stay in Forks. The brunette had thought they'd be so emotional from their goodbye that this would be the last time that she would ever see Sophia; her parents had insisted that leaving was for the best.

"Of course, you can't leave me here in Forks," Sophia said as she looked over at Emily, she knew that she couldn't tell Fiona that she was an imprint and as such counted as part of the Quileute tribe. It wasn't her secret to tell and she hoped that Jacob would make a move soon so that she didn't have to keep Fiona in the dark forever.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Fiona asked as she turned to look at Sophia as the blonde showed her the two bedroom's that could be hers and Austin's if they stayed in Forks. It had taken some persuasion from Sophia to even get Fiona to agree to come and look at the house that she had been given. It was currently being decorated by the pack and it would be ready for people to live in, in a few days' time after Sophia's seventeenth birthday which was quickly approaching.

"Of course," Sophia said smiling as she stepped into the bedroom that would be Fiona's, it had a large en-suite and was next door to Sophia's master bedroom. The blonde didn't want to be in this house alone even if Paul was probably going to sneak move in with her when she moved in; she couldn't remember a time that her boyfriend of nearly four weeks had actually been home since she had moved into Emily's.

"What would I do without my best friend?" Sophia said pouting softly, she had to keep Fiona in Forks for Jacob's sake and she knew the wolf needed a kick in the right direction when it came to his imprint. While he wasn't moping over Bella, Jacob hadn't been drawn to his imprint as much as the other wolves had and it was good to see the rightful alpha clearing his head of his obsession with Bella.

The pack barely spoke about Bella unless it was to complain about how annoying her phone calls where for Jacob. The brunette wasn't taking the hint that Jacob wasn't interested in her anymore and Charlie was only doing so much to curve her behaviour but it was an improvement of what he had done before.

"Okay… I'll move in with you," Fiona said as a smile formed on her face, she really didn't want to leave and with her parents throwing her out she hadn't known what to do anymore. Sophia grinned as she moved to hug her best friend, Jacob owed her big time for this and the blonde had a feeling that the fifth bedroom would be filled by Leah at some point as the she-wolf grew bored of life at home.

* * *

Please Review or Favourite xxx


End file.
